


Una via di mezzo

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, that's kinda a tribute to The solitaire Mystery, yeah kinda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dove stiamo andando?"<br/>"A cercare Tony."<br/>"E dove sta Tony?"<br/>"Non lo so."<br/>"E allora dove stiamo andando?"<br/>"Non lo so."</p>
<p>In cui Tony sembra scomparire (uhm), Peter parla sempre a sproposito, Steve entra nel panico e ci sono flashback a caso. Più o meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Io sono sempre in mezzo agli esami. Eh, sì. Infatti penso che mi metto a scrivere sempre e solo in mezzo agli esami, perché è giusto così. Fatto sta che ho appena finito un bellissimo libro che si chiama "L'enigma del solitario", molto filosofico, molto carino. E ho pensato: massì, scriviamo qualcosa. 
> 
> /massì/
> 
> /scriviamo qualcosa/

 

> Se mi fossi sdraiato a terra e avessi osservato abbastanza a lungo una formica o un fiore, magari avrei potuto carpire alla natura qualcuno dei suoi segreti. Così, per Natale, avrei potuto regalare al pater la pace dell'anima.

> L'enigma del solitario, Jostein Gaarder

 

 

 

 

 

###  Prologo

  
  
Steve guarda il bigliettino e veramente non riesce a capire. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo sfiora con le dita, sentendo la superficie liscia della carta e del nastro adesivo.  
  
Quasi lo immagina. Lo immagina a scrivere e ad attaccare il foglietto, come un bambino che non ha mai smesso di essere, in realtà. Magari lanciava sguardi veloci verso la sua camera, ed è possibile che volesse essere fermato. Da Steve. Steve non si è svegliato, però, è lui ha continuato a nascondere, a scrivere. Forse ci riesce a capire qualcosa. Ma non vorrebbe.  
  
È attaccato alla controcopertina del suo libro di Arte Contemporanea, quel bigliettino. Ed è diverso da un post-it sul frigo, con uno smile e un P.S. È diverso dalla caffettiera accesa la mattina e l'odore del caffè per tutto l'appartamento. Non è un sorriso quello sul suo viso.  
 

  1. _Io non sono mio padre e a volte penso tu mi veda come Howard._



No, non c'è nessuno smile. Non sembra un buon messaggio da buongiorno.  
  
 


	2. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si va a trovare Rhodey. Che bello!

###  Parte I

  
  
  
  
  
  
•  
  
Peter addenta il panino e le briciole cadono sul sedile. Il ragazzino abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi, che toccano a malapena la parte bassa dell'automobile e un po', giusto un po', si sente in colpa per aver sporcato e vorrebbe rimediare, anche se non sa esattamente come. Allora smette di mangiare, incarta di nuovo il panino e volta lo sguardo verso Steve, con entrambe le mani sul volante e uno sguardo concentrato in maniera quasi goffa.  
  
“Dove stiamo andando?” chiede, giocherellando con la cintura di sicurezza. Vorrebbe semplicemente che quelle briciole ai suoi piedi e sulle sue cosce scomparissero. Puf. Non è successo niente. Nessuno si arrabbierà con nessuno. Non esiste nessuna colpa.  
  
“A prendere Tony” risponde Steve. Stringe un po' di più il volante, e poi sospira.  
  
“E dove sta, Tony?” Può spostare tutte le briciole tra le sue gambe e poi lasciarle cadere una volta scesi dalla macchina. Certo, rimarrebbero le briciole che già sono cadute per terra, ma quelle sono di meno, potrebbe anche far finta di niente. Forse Steve nemmeno se ne accorgerà, finché non troveranno Tony, che si metterà a ridere, perché, davvero, com'è possibile che una cosa gigante come Steve c'entri nella Vecchia, una macchinetta così piccola e… le briciole di pane? Tony avrebbe riso. Avrebbe detto che dovevano progettare (insieme) un'aspira-tutto incorporato nell'automobile e…  
  
Steve gira la chiave e solo adesso Peter si rende conto del fatto che ha appena accostato la macchina. Sbatte la testa contro il volante e sospira. “Non lo so” borbotta. Sono fermi nel nulla. Un deserto. Okay, no. Vicino al Queens non ci sono deserti. Anzi, forse quello nemmeno è un deserto e Peter si è confuso. Magari è solo il New Jersey. Tony dice sempre che il New Jersey è una cosa che, tipo, non vale la pena, e, quando Peter si era ricordato della lezione a scuola, quella sui deserti e gli aveva chiesto se erano come i deserti, Tony aveva detto _eh, sì, tipo un deserto_ , e poi lo aveva tirato in basso per salvarlo da una specie di esplosione in laboratorio e una specie di piccolo fulmine che doveva essere controllato ma che, sorpresa!, non era controllato. Questo, però, Steve non lo deve sapere, quindi zitti. E Steve starebbe ancora con la faccia premuta contro il volante. Evvai.  
  
Peter lancia un'occhiata veloce ai suoi piedi, poi torna a guardare verso l'uomo biondo. “E allora dove stiamo andando?”  
  
“Non lo so” ripete Steve con un altro sospiro. Stacca la fronte dal volante e si guarda intorno. Bene. Si è trovato in macchina col tutore senza il benché minimo senso d'orientamento. Che bello.  
  
“Tony odia il New Jersey.” Peter raddrizza la schiena per guardare fuori dal finestrino. “C'è troppa poca gente e potrei crescere tra _quegli schifosi bigotti che non sanno distinguere un reattore nucleare da una batteria nemmeno per sbaglio_. Lo dice lui. E poi ha paura di Nikki di Jersey Shore.” Tira su col naso, perché l'aria condizionata non sembra mai essere stata usata e quindi tutta quella polvere che se ne stava lì a pianificare la sua vendetta era finita tra le sue narici. Un'altra grande fortuna. Urrà.  
  
“Perché ha paura di una ragazza di Jersey Shore? Tony Stark?” Steve sembra un po' meno disperato. Forse deve essere semplicemente il fatto che fuori fa caldo e sono in mezzo a quel deserto del New Jersey, quindi, perché è in mezzo a un deserto ha le allucinazioni. Può essere.  
  
“Dice che quando l'ha incontrata era più alta di lui per colpa del…” Peter inizia a fare dei cerchi sulla testa, con aria un po' confusa. “Qualcosa sulla testa. Tipo un ciuffo di tre metri. E quando le ha stretto la mano gli è rimasto qualcosa di marrone in mano. E ha detto che sa di avere qualche antenato che era italiano e quindi potevo fare quella fine perché, sai, anche se non condividiamo il DNA, ha letto in qualche libro di Psicologia, e questo mi ha detto di non dirlo mai a nessuno, perché se ne vergogna un sacco, che certe cose si trasmettono attraverso la cultura e l'atteggiamento. E lui qualcosa di _tamarro-barra-Guido_ ce l'ha. Tipo il fatto che beve un sacco e organizza feste in cui lascia suonare musica techno, che non gli piace, perché lui è più da rock classico e, segretamente, Behr, perché piaceva a Maria.” Sta parlando molto. Decisamente troppo. Ha spifferato almeno due segreti che Tony aveva chiesto espressamente di non raccontare. Uhm. Okay, d'ora in avanti starà zitto. Promesso. Croce sul cuore.  
  
Steve sorride e si passa una mano sulla faccia. Poverino. Deve soffrire di caldo. Sta proprio sotto il sole e ha spento l'aria condizionata, insieme alla macchina. Però ha quel sorriso che a Peter piace. “Parli tanto. Dico, con Tony.”  
  
“N-non…” Il ragazzino sbatte velocemente le ciglia e sente che forse questa cosa del parlare tanto con Tony non va bene. Nel senso. Ehi. È _Tony_. Stark. Cioè, magari gli dava fastidio, con questa cosa del parlare, e del parlare tanto. Magari Tony è andato dove è andato, senza dire niente a nessuno, perché lì non c'erano ragazzini che parlavano per i nove decimi del tempo in cui gli stavano intorno. Lancia un'occhiata alle briciole di pane ai suoi piedi. Buon Dio. Gliene venisse una giusta. “Non dovrei, vero? A volte mi dico che dovrei starmene buono a leggere Superman ma… è come incontrare Batman.” Arriccia le labbra e inizia a tirare le pellicine intorno alle unghie delle dita. Perfetto. Vuoi aggiungere altro, Peter? “Beh, sì, togliendo il fatto che Tony non è George Clooney.” Uau. Ottimo lavoro. Guarda, l'uscita è da questa parte.  
  
Ma Steve ride. Peter ora si chiede quanto stia effettivamente facendo caldo per avere questa allucinazione. “Questo ci può aiutare, figliolo. Non che Tony non sia… quel tipo. Che tu abbia parlato tanto con lui.” Gli scompiglia i capelli e torna a sospirare, guardando verso la strada vuota. “Se solo ti avesse detto dove se n'è andato…” Ancora un altro sospiro.  
  
“Magari…” Peter inclina la testa e tiene strette le ginocchia. “Una volta ha detto che… parla tanto di un Rhodey. Forse era il suo cane? Magari, non lo so, soffriva di nostalgia e è andato a trovarlo a casa sua. Che non è a New York, vero? Magari… comunque Rhodey sembra il nome di un cane. Magari, invece, è stato il suo pesce rosso. Comunque non ho visto un cane intorno a casa sua. Però c'erano dei pesci. Non sono rossi. Sono come Dory di _Alla ricerca di Nemo_ , o quelli di Aquaman. E c'era una stella marina. Comunque Rhodey mi è sembrato importante e non può essere un gatto, perché Tony ha detto che, quando era al college, doveva uscire con lui a correre. Quindi, forse sì. Forse un cane.” Sta di nuovo parlando a vanvera. Buon cielo, direbbe sua mamma. Lo zio avrebbe solo riso. Peter abbassa lo sguardo ancora una volta. Lo fa spesso, si rende conto. “Comunque è la sua _cosa_ preferita. Magari è andato dalla sua _cosa_ preferita.”  
  
Steve tamburella le dita sul volante nero. “È il suo migliore amico” borbotta. Gira la chiave nel quadrante e la Vecchia brontola irritata.  
  
“Beh, sì. Il cane è il miglior amico dell'uomo, quindi…”  
  
“No, no.” Steve scuote la testa, controllando che nessuno arrivasse di soppiatto dietro di loro. “È il suo migliore amico. Il colonnello James Rhodes.”  
  
Peter annuisce. Bene. Ha appena dato del cane a un colonnello. È da appuntare. Però, in sua discolpa, lui li ama i cani, i cuccioli in generale. Aveva pregato anni per poterne avere uno, ma, il massimo a cui era arrivato era tenere, per solo una settimana, il topo della sua classe, che, per puro caso, era pure scappato in quel lasso di tempo. Ops. “No. Sì. Rhodey sa tanto di colonnello.”  
  
Steve sorride di nuovo.  
  
Però sembra che adesso abbiano una meta. Bene. Okay. Le briciole stanno ancora là, ma okay.  
  
  
_“Uau. Il mio amico vuole assolutamente il tuo numero.” Rhodey era spuntato da dietro le spalle di Tony e aveva fatto sussultare entrambi._  
  
_Aveva afferrato il bicchiere dalle mani del moro, che sembrava più che intenzionato a tirarlo addosso al suo interlocutore, in un impeto di troppa passione, come la definirebbe Pepper (con un tic all'occhio e i pugni chiusi, eh, perché Tony sarebbe, per caso eh, un personaggio pubblico che non può fare tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, ma ehi, indovina un po' chi fa tutto quello che gli passa per la testa?). Aveva preso diversi foglietti dalla tasca, cercando con una calma irritante uno che fosse bianco. Borbottava parole. Tony aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto del bar e stava giusto per andarsene, quando Rhodey aveva sbattuto sul tavolo di legno un foglietto e una penna. “Di telefono dico. Non so che altri numeri ci siano in questo mondo. So che sembra che vi vogliate uccidere ma, Dio mio, la linea tra questo e passione è sottilissima, ve lo giuro. Lo dice anche Pepper. Sì. Tony vuole decisamente il tuo numero.”_  
  
_“Questo non è vero!” aveva gridato Tony, girato verso il migliore amico. Si era rigirato verso il tavolo e Steve. “Questo non è vero” aveva ripetuto, scuotendo la testa._  
  
_“Ripete le cose due volte. È amore.” Rhodey aveva finito di bere dal bicchiere di Tony (analcolico, che strano. Tè. Da quando Tony beveva tè?), per poi spingere un po' più vicino al biondo il foglietto. Ma lui guardava incerto prima la penna e poi i due ragazzi davanti a lui, che puntavano gli sguardi su oggetti diversi. L'oggetto di Rhodey, neanche a dirlo, era Steve. Tony trovava molto interessante un punto indefinito della posta da ballo ad esempio. Ehi, guardami, sono piena di gente che beve birra invece di ballare! Yei! “L'ultima volta che gli ho visto quella faccia addosso, era ancora nella fase Pepper-è-l'essere-umano-più-fantastico-in-questo-mondo… e le ha vomitato sulle scarpe. Beh. Era piccolo e ancora non sapeva flirtare. Io toglierei di lì i piedi” aveva continuato a dire Rhodey, indicando per terra, mentre Tony lo guardava in cagnesco._  
  
_(Eh, va bene. Ma Steve che doveva fare? Scrivere il numero? Non scriverlo? In momenti come questi avrebbe voluto semplicemente sparire e tornarsene nella sua camera, nel suo dormitorio a fare l'essere asociale che è per natura. Ma no! Sei al college, diceva Bucky. Fai la vita da college, diceva Natasha. Fatti nuove amicizie! Beh, ecco a voi la novità: Steve era stufo di avere diciannove anni. Lui non voleva uscire tutte le sere a ballare. Lui voleva starsene a casa a fare roba noiosa e addormentarsi alle sei di sera. Amen.)_  
  
_Tony non faceva contatto visivo. Quella cosa era veramente troppo imbarazzante. Magari se guardava altrove le cose si sistemavano, o, per sbaglio, avrebbe fatto un patto col demone e sarebbe stato inghiottito dalla terra e non avrebbe mai più dovuto pensare a dover uscire fuori da situazioni così imbarazzanti. Le farfalle possono entrare in un bar, di notte? Magari le falene. Magari avrebbe potuto seguire una falena verso la luce -e bruciarsi e morire. Vabbe, scherzando. Più o meno. Stava per dare fiato alla bocca e peggiorare la situazione, che aveva in mano, prima che quell'idiota di Rhodey entrasse in azione per peggiorare tutto. Grazie amico._  
  
_Ed era stato lui, il migliore (unico) amico, la guida in quel mondo malato di gente più grande, la sua_ cosa _preferita, l'unica persona di cui si fidava (okay, insieme a Pepper, felici? Ma Pepper era lontana), a parlare, di nuovo. Aveva fatto gli occhi bianchi, afferrando con una mossa sia carta che penna, togliendola da sotto il naso di Steve. “Okay, allora sai che facciamo?” Doveva aver bevuto, questa era stata la conclusione di Tony. No, perché Rhodey non poteva essere così cattivo da fare tutto questo di proposito. No. Si rifiutava di crederlo. E intanto lo vedeva scrivere il suo numero di telefono sul foglietto, con sopra scritto un Tony, che fosse leggibile anche al peggiore dei miopi.“Qui hai il numero del mio amico. È tutto nelle tue mani. Tutto tuo. Tu lo chiami? Bene. Non lo chiami, lo prenderò in giro per tutta la sua vita, quindi meglio.” Poi aveva fatto finta di osservare l'orologio, per poi fare una faccia ancora più falsamente sconvolta. “Per noi è ora di andare a ninna, altrimenti Maria dice che non mi prendo cura di suo figlio e domani abbiamo lezione alle… sette? Se vuoi altri elementi per decidere se chiamarlo: beve in continuazione caffè, quando costruisce roba non si lava, parla coi robot e il sarcasmo è la sua arma più potente.” Aveva preso il polso di Tony, che in quel momento cercava di tenere a bada i suoi peggiori istinti omicidi e stava trascinandolo verso la porta, facendo ciao ciao con la mano ad uno Steve che assomigliava sempre di più ad un cucciolo smarrito._  
  
_Tony non ha perso il contatto visivo solo finché Rhodey non aveva chiuso la porta dietro di loro e aveva iniziato a trascinarlo verso i dormitori. E ad un certo punto, lo aveva lasciato andare, solo per iniziare a camminare più velocemente. O almeno così era sembrato a Tony. Non è mai stato un tipo atletico. Aveva già il fiatone._  
  
_“Perché?” riesce a chiedere il ragazzetto, seguendo le falcate del migliore amico con un broncio. “Stavo andando bene. Lo stavo convincendo a bere con me, quindi, perché? Dio mio. Rallenta.” E allora si ferma a riprendere fiato. Poggia le mani sulle ginocchia. Che perdente. Si era detto che sarebbe dovuto andare a correre la mattina ma, sinceramente, a chi va di correre la mattina? È già tanto che riesca ad attivare la macchinetta del caffè senza uccidere nessuno. Correre? Nah. “Ora mi dici perché_ tu _sei arrabbiato con_ me _?” Si era seduto sull'erba fresca, che non era stata un'idea geniale, perché già faceva freddo e la maglietta dell'Università non era esattamente calda, ma i polmoni chiedevano pietà e forse Tony era sull'orlo di un infarto. “No, perché io so perché sono arrabbiato con te. Hai rovinato ogni mia possibilità di…” si era fermato senza sapere molto bene come continuare la frase e aveva scosso la testa. La cosa giusta era continuare come se nulla fosse. “…facendomi fare la figura dell'idiota con un amico idiota, che, va bene, non è poi così falso ma… santo cielo, mi hai fatto fare la figura dell'idiota.” Aveva sospirato e poggiato la testa sulle ginocchia._  
  
_“Era quella l'intenzione. Sai, quel momento in cui siamo usciti dalla camera e tu mi hai detto:_ non ti devi preoccupare, amico, oggi la caccia è tutta tua. Non ti abbandono certo. Sarò la miglior spalla del mondo. _Tony. Per caso vedi una ragazza qua?” Aveva indicato quasi istericamente lo spazio vuoto davanti a lui, scuotendo la testa. “No, perché a meno che non si tratti di una donna invisibile, non c'è. Miglior spalla di sempre! Ah! E io ci ho anche creduto!”_  
  
_Ecco, bene, mancava solo questo._  
  
_“Avevi due ragazze con te,_ campione _.” Tony aveva alzato la testa e poi l'aveva buttata all'indietro, fino a sdraiarsi completamente sull'erba bagnata di rugiada. “E nessuna delle due era interessata al genio. Erano tutte tue. Ti ho semplicemente lasciato il campo libero. Da brava spalla.”_  
  
_“Mi hai lasciato ad entrare nel panico davanti a due bellissime ragazze!” Si era avvicinato al ragazzo, sentendo goccioline fredde entrargli nelle scarpe, filtrate dai calzini. Oh, queste cose sono fantastiche soltanto nei film._  
  
_“E tu hai distrutto il lavoro di un mese intero con quel ragazzo!” era sbottato Tony. “Sai quanto ci ho messo a parlargli? E a non farmi odiare mentre parlavo? E lo sai che è dura non farmi odiare mentre parlo! Sono stato lì, giorno dopo giorno, a bere succhi di frutta e tè, perché il tipo odia infrangere le regole e non si può bere fino ai 21 anni. Mi sono sorbito l'interrogatorio dell'amica coi capelli rossi e, ti giuro, non è stato per niente gradevole. E ho dovuto parlare di… roba seria e sentir parlare di roba seria e sentimenti e… perché mi stai guardando così?_ Tu _mi hai detto di farmi nuovi amici perché avere sempre incollato il piccolo genio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro ti metteva in imbarazzo. Io te lo avevo detto che ho già due amici e che quindi non me ne servono altri. Beh, ma visto che tu ti vedi più come mia babysitter, bah, direi uno e mezzo. Uno e mezzo basta e avanza. Anche perché tu hai rovinato una possibile amicizia con Steve, quindi potrò prendere il posto del tuo zainetto e stare insieme a te per tutta la vita.” Aveva portato le mani incrociate sotto alla testa. “Per_ tutta _la vita” aveva ripetuto._  
  
_“T-tu” aveva balbettato Rhodey, prima di sentire il bisogno di sedersi accanto a Tony e accarezzarsi la fronte. “Tu hai corteggiato quel ragazzo perché diventasse un tuo amico?” Aveva trattenuto una risata. Fortunatamente era buio, perché non gli avrebbe mai perdonato una risata in quel momento._  
  
_“Ha un'intelligenza semplice. Non è stupido, anche se lo sembra, in effetti. E ha un amico con un braccio metallico. Eh, in effetti, all'inizio volevo che lui fosse mio amico, certo non Steve, però, ehi, il Fato… il Caso… il Destino e delle patatine fritte si sono messi in mezzo. E ora il Fato, il Caso… e un Rhodey selvatico hanno rovinato una possibile amicizia.” Alza le spalle e chiude gli occhi. Aveva intenzione di non parlargli più. “Bucky mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe lasciato dare un'occhiata al braccio meccanico…” E poi un sospiro._  
  
_Rhodey lo guardava da seduto, con quel sorriso che ha di solito quando Tony fa qualcosa di molto stupido e lui ne è l'unico testimone. “Magari chiama.”_  
  
_“E perché dovre…”_  
  
_Ecco. Prendete appunti ragazzi perché in quel momento ha iniziato a suonare Innocent Exile con un ringtone ancora rudimentale, ideato da un ragazzino di quindici anni secondo il quale lo stile è tutto e quindi non poteva avere una suoneria uguale a quella degli altri, il cellulare, anche quello primitivo nella tasca destra di Tony Stark. La verità è che all'inizio lui si era limitato a canticchiare_ My life is so empty, Nothing to live for, My mind is all confusion, 'cause I _… “Non sarà questo tipo che hai corteggiato per tutto il mese, spero” Rodhey aveva scosso la testa e allora si era alzato a sedere, prendendo velocemente il telefonino dalle tasche._  
  
_“È un numero sconosciuto…”_  
  
_Rhodey aveva ruotato gli occhi. “Non mi dire.”_  
  
_“E se è Steve? Che gli devo dire?”_  
  
_“Ce ne siamo andati dal bar neanche mezz'ora fa e già ti chiama? Magari è tuo padre che ha scoperto il modo di chiamarti senza che tu lo sappia. O è una delle tue conquiste.”_  
  
_Tony aveva annuito più volte. “Eh, magari è una di loro.” Cercava di convincere più se stesso che altro, ma andava bene. Doveva andare bene. Si era asciugato la mano, piena di rugiada e forse un po' di sudore, sui pantaloni, aveva risposto con un incerto: “Pronto?” E poi, certo, aveva premuto il tasto del vivavoce, perché aveva bisogno di appoggio morale, nel caso fossero o Steve o Howard._  
  
_“No, Nat, no dai!” “Ha risposto.” “No, non lo ha… uhm. Ha risposto.” “Beh, allora parla, no?” “Okay.” Ed era calato il silenzio. Bene. “Cosa dovrei dire?”_  
  
_Rhodey aveva dato un pugnetto sulla spalla a Tony, lanciandogli un'occhiata eloquente, mentre lui fissava lo schermo nero e verde del cellulare tra le sue mani._ Dì qualcosa, no? _Uhm._  
  
“ _Hey.”_  
  
_“Hey.”_  
  
_“Sono Tony.” Oookay. Questa è una frase molto intelligente e molto profonda. Grazie cervello. Di niente._  
  
_Steve però aveva riso. In maniera abbastanza nervosa, ma comunque una risata. “E io ho il tuo numero di telefono.”_  
  
_“S-sì…” Tony guardava verso Rhodey per un pin d'aiuto, ma lui continuava a sillabare la parola_ continua _. Continua a fare cosa? A dire scemenze? Dio mio, no. “Le coincidenze, eh.”_  
  
_“La verità è… che volevo proprio chiamare il mio amico, sai, Sam, perché… di solito ci facciamo una corsetta la mattina presto, prima di frequentare i corsi. Ma… invece ho chiamato te, ma… forse, come dici tu è stato il Destino, il Fato e le patatine fritte che mi hanno fatto sbagliare numero e… forse dovrei correre con te, domani. Potremmo… potremmo correre un po' e poi fare colazione insieme.”_  
  
_“Correre?” Doveva ridere e non piangere. Ridere. Non piangere._  
  
_“E-e poi la colazione” aveva balbettato Steve dall'altra cornetta._  
  
_“Fritta e grassa con tanto caffè?”_  
  
_“È un sì?”_  
  
_“Non sono un tipo atletico.”_  
  
_“Fidati. Lo so.”_  
  
_“E questo cos'era? Uno Steve ironico?”_  
  
_“Tu che prometti di svegliarti alle sei del mattino per correre” borbotta Rhodey. “Io te l'ho chiesto da quando ci siamo conosciuti e il massimo è stato un Rhodey no, mai, neanche se arrivasse in questo momento un mostro e l'unico modo che ho di salvarmi è correre via. Com'era? Preferisco morire comodo e fresco, che puzzolente e sudato. Se una…”_  
  
“ _Allora ci vediamo domani…?”_  
  
_“Vediamoci… domani…”_  
  
_E avevano attaccato. Tony si era buttato di nuovo con la testa trai fili d'erba. Una delle cose buone era che non doveva stare attaccato a Rhodey, uno del secondo anno, tsk, per tutto il tempo. Una vittoria per entrambi, no?_  
  
_“Domani, per favore, non sputare un polmone, eh.” Gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e poi si era sdraiato accanto a Tony. “È difficile trovare nuovi compagni di stanza che siano decenti.”_  
  
  
  
  
“È sulla sedia a rotelle” punta Peter, e se ne pente immediatamente, perché perché l'uomo alza un sopracciglio e Steve chiude gli occhi e sospira. “Vo-voglio dire: è un piacere per me conoscerla, colonnello. La sedia a rotelle aumenta il suo fascino.”  
  
Steve sbatte la mano sulla fronte, mentre scuote la testa e Peter ha l'impressione che, se avesse davanti un volante ci avrebbe già sbattuto la testa, come poco prima, nel New Jersey, ma almeno adesso non ha briciole di pane sulle gambe. Non è colpa sua. Peter parla senza pensare troppo. Ecco. Sì, magari è un problema, ma non lo fa con cattiveria.  
  
Rhodey ride. “Questo deve essere il ragazzino di cui parla sempre Tony.” Fa segno di avvicinarsi con una mano e poi gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia. “Questo fa di me tuo zio?”  
  
“Non ho mai avuto uno zio sulla sedia a rotelle.”  
  
“Né io un nipote bianco.” Ride ancora. “Nella mia testa suonava meglio. E non ti offendere, ragazzo, se ti confesso che all'inizio ero sicuro tu fossi un cane.”  
  
“Anche io! Cioè, non che io fossi un cane, quello sarebbe da gente strana. Che tu fossi un cane. Tipo il nome. E poi…”  
  
“… chi potrebbe sopportare Tony per così tanto tempo?”  
“Chi potrebbe sopportare Tony per così tanto tempo?”  
  
Ed ecco che ridono. Di nuovo. Steve non sa se ruotare gli occhi o sorridere. Sa solo che è stato dimenticato, anche se sta lì, in mezzo alla stanza, e che la cosa non lo turba più di tanto. Perché quello è il miglior amico di Tony ridendo con Peter. Se non sbaglia era il punto tre della lista che avevano fatto.  
  
Il tre, perché il punto uno era farlo incontrare con Bucky, che non importa quanto sembri un duro, davanti ad un bambino diventa un pezzo di burro con tanto di _aww_ incorporati. E Peter avrebbe amato il suo braccio meccanico. Ma Rhodey?  
  
Con Rhodey ci vuole tempo, perché, per quanto sia un uomo buono, per quanto ami l'umanità ( _ugh_ ), quando ci sono di mezzo Tony e le relazioni, la priorità è fare in modo che nessuno si faccia male. E con nessuno, era ovvio che s'intendesse sempre e solo Tony.  
  
“Rhodey…” chiama. Steve non è nemmeno sicuro di come chiederglielo, perché nutriva la stupidissima speranza che la persona che sta cercando stesse lì, a mangiare gelato, insultando i giocatori di baseball in una partita pre-registrata, perché la stagione sportiva è finita da un mese. Ma non c'è nessuno, oltre a Rhodey. Ed è, di nuovo, al punto di partenza.  
  
Peter si sposta un ciuffo di capelli castani da davanti gli occhi. “Ha lo stesso sguardo” mormora l'uomo, inclinando la testa. Poi sorride debolmente e sembra voler cancellare il pensiero che gli è appena balenato nella testa. No. “Questo bell'imbusto tratta bene te e Tony? Altrimenti non ho altra scelta se non colpirlo in faccia.”  
  
Il bambino annuisce, ridendo.  
  
E poi niente. Perde interesse nelle persone e, proprio come il suo altro tutore (quello basso e coi capelli sempre in disordine), si dimentica di tutto quello che ha intorno dopo aver incontrato una cianfrusaglia elettronica che serve a telecomandare porte e finestre.  
  
Come dire? Il bambino ha lasciato che gli adulti parlassero? Beh, questa sarebbe una buona frase se Rhodey avesse effettivamente lasciato parlare Steve, prima di tirargli un pugno dritto in pancia.  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Ti giuro che non lo ha fatto apposta” aveva mormorato Tony, cercando di allontanare il coton-fiocco dal suo occhio, mentre Rhodey gli aveva bloccato la mano. “Stavamo… oh, dai! Non fare quella faccia!” Aveva scosso via la testa, ridacchiando. “Sono stato distratto dal…” Aveva indicato uno spazio circolare con un movimento della mano davanti a lui. “…panorama? E quindi niente… io guardavo e lui ha colpi… Aho! Ahi! No, no, dai! Davvero, non è niente! È solo un…”_  
  
“ _Gli spezzo le gambe a quel…”_  
  
“ _Oh, per favore. Come se non conoscessi Steve. Lo sai che poi si è quasi messo a piangere perché mi ha colpito.” Aveva alzato le spalle, sfuggendo allo sguardo di rimprovero del migliore amico_. “ _Senti, mi picchia solo quando è ubriaco…” E aveva riso, ma, ancora, Rhodey non si era unito alla sua risata. Aveva spinto con più forza contro l'occhio di Tony, che si era lamentato in un mugugno. “Sto. Scherzando. Dio mio… te l'ho già detto: dopo la…” Aveva ingoiato a vuoto e guardato altrove. “…_ cosa _dei miei genitori, sai, la situazione gli è sembrata assurda e tu eri in volo in posti in cui vogliono veri eroi come te e Steve per salvare il mondo, quindi… però aveva un… com'è che lo chiamate, voi fantastici soldati? Permesso? Una licenza? Perché doveva andare a trovare sua madre, Sarah, che è una donna squisita, a proposito e…”_  
  
“ _Tony_ …”  
  
“ _Sì, sì, ehm… Steve mi ha fatto una testa così con la storia che mica può tornare a… mi sfugge il nome… aspetta… quale fantastica guerra stiamo combattendo in questi fantastici anni 90? Uhm… vabbe, non poteva tornare là sapendo che io potrei essere rapito o assassinato e che tu non puoi stare qui. E allora… ti ricordi quell'unica volta che sono andato a correre con lui? Santo cielo. Quella volta ci era andato veramente leggero, a quanto pare. Non riuscivo a camminare dal tanto acido lattico, ma, a pensarci adesso, cavolo, sembra uno scherzo.” Aveva fissato un punto dietro le spalle di Rhodey. “È un dittatore bastardo.”_  
  
_“E ti ha fatto un occhio nero” aveva ripetuto l'amico, asciugando la pelle rotta sul sopracciglio di Tony._  
  
“ _Per farmi un favore. Guarda. Con questo occhio nero sembro un duro. Tipo: Tony Stark fa a botte nei locali, woo!”_  
  
_“Sembri solo un idiota” aveva borbottato Rhodey, dandogli un buffetto alla guancia. “Non che poi tu non lo sia…”_  
  
_Tony aveva alzato un angolo della bocca, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Dondolava i piedi, seduto su quella sedia troppo alta che sicuramente aveva comprato soltanto per compensare la sua bassa statura. O il fatto che le persone intorno a lui erano alte. E dei soldati. Ma questo non aveva nulla a che fare con la sedia. Forse. “Ehi, Spaccanasi” aveva poi salutato, dirigendosi alla porta._  
  
_Steve si era accarezzato la fronte, evidentemente in imbarazzo, o a disagio, sotto lo sguardo di Rhodey, che stava cercando di scartare un cerotto. Quando aveva allungato la mano per aiutarlo, (sono cose che i soldati sanno fare, ma Rhodey era così agitato, che anche un cerotto dava problemi), questo si era spostato leggermente, come se nemmeno si fidasse di lui. Mamma Rhodey era tornata. Gente, temete! Tony aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto._  
  
“ _Gesù Cristo!” Era sbottato il ragazzo. “Non ho più quattordici anni” aveva detto rivolgendosi al migliore amico. “E mi hai fatto un favore fantastico” aveva detto, invece, rivolto a Steve. “Stasera andrò al club e m'inventerò qualche scusa che farà cadere ai miei piedi tutti. Prevedo una serata divertente. Whisky.” Era sceso dalla sedia e si era toccato sopra il sopracciglio. “I cerotti non fanno figo, scusami, eh.”_  
  
“ _Pensi veramente che questa sia…” aveva iniziato Steve, fermandolo dal braccio._  
  
_E Tony ha sorriso (quel sorriso che non piace a nessuno, comunque, quello che ti fa capire che Tony non è lì con te) e annuito. “Ho bisogno di whisky. Sai il dolore alla testa, oh, che dolore. Il whisky lo allevia, giusto?” E poi era uscito, quasi saltellando. Si prevedeva una serata_ esilarante _. Perfetto._  
  
_“Non pensavo saremmo arrivati a questo giorno, ma è il secondo strike, Capitano” aveva detto Rhodey, e Steve aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia._  
  
  
  
“Non pensavo saremmo arrivati a questo giorno. Dopo vent'anni, il terzo strike, Capitano.”  
  
Steve si tiene la pancia e si piega leggermente in avanti. “Vorrei dire che me lo merito” dice, cercando di raddrizzare la schiena. “Ma non so perché me lo dovrei meritare.”  
  
“Scegline una tu. Uhm. Sono indeciso sul fatto che Tony sia scappato a Malibu, o sul fatto che avete un bambino di undici anni a casa da un mese. E su questo: avete veramente deciso di farlo incontrare prima a Barnes? Davvero? Siete degli ingrati.” Rhodey fa scivolare la sedia a rotelle verso la cucina, per afferrare una tazza ormai fredda di caffè. “Che intenzioni avete con lui?”  
  
“Tony è a Malibu?” Lo ignora completamente, cercando, piuttosto, di estrapolare informazioni utili. Avere una meta, quello può aiutare. Non ha mai avuto dubbi che Rhodey sapesse qualcosa sulla scomparsa di Tony, aveva dubbi sul fatto che condividesse quello che sapeva. Magari non avrebbe detto tutto, ma anche poco, anche quello va bene.  
  
Rhodey sospira e poggia sulle sue cosce la tazza. Guarda in basso e alza le spalle. Per qualche breve momento non sembra nemmeno intenzionato a parlare. Ma poi dice: “Questo è un gran bel colpo di scena, eh?” E Steve vuole soltanto continuare a sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
  
  
  
_Tony stava schizzando di proposito. Saliva sul trampolino, calcolava le traiettorie dell'acqua e si tuffava, così, per dare fastidio, mentre Steve se stava al bordo della piscina, coi piedi in acqua e ancora quello sguardo colpevole. Poi irritata ad ogni schizzo._  
  
_“Tony!”_  
  
_E Tony scoppiava a ridere, galleggiando sulla schiena. “Dovresti prendere la vita con più leggerezza, capitano. Non ti fa male?”_  
  
_“Cosa?”_  
  
_“Avere un palo ficcato su per il culo.” E aveva fatto mosse strane con le braccia, fino ad arrivare ad una ciambella con la testa di una papera gialla ed infilarcisi dentro. “A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a sederti.”_  
  
_“Con allenamento, onestà e perseveranza” aveva risposto Steve, facendo scoppiare a ridere il ragazzo, che continuava a sbattere i piedi sull'acqua e quindi a schizzare su di lui. Il biondo aveva comunque fatto finta di dover guardare da un'altra parte, mordicchiandosi l'interno delle guance. “Non capisco, comunque, perché ti dia così tanto fastidio dover stare a casa tua. È bellissima.” E forse io e Bucky non saremmo dovuti venire. Non lo dice ad alta voce. Si ferma giusto in tempo. Anche se lo pensa e si sentiva stranamente a disagio in una casa che gli ricordava tanto Tony e che allo stesso tempo non sembrava sua… “E tu dovresti finire le tue ricerche per il tuo dottorato…”_  
  
_“Il secondo, sai che coglioni.”_  
  
_“Tony…” Aveva preso un respiro profondo, cercando di passare oltre le parolacce del ragazzino (perché, sì, cavolo, era un cavolo di ragazzino che continuava a voler giocare trai grandi). Stava abbracciando una ciambella con la testa di una papera, buon Dio, quel ragazzo stava lavorando per ottenere il secondo dottorato, santo cielo, aveva a malapena diciotto anni, Gesù Cristo. “Io avevo pensato di…”_  
  
_“Arruolarti? Sai che novità.” Al dirlo, Tony non era sembrato né sorpreso né colpito. Nuotava da un lato all'altro della piscina, spingendo quell'enorme ciambella e sembrava più piccolo di quello che già era. E allo stesso tempo, più grande. Troppo grande per giocare con una paperella. “Allora verrai in acqua a goderti gli ultimi momenti di libertà, o…”_  
  
_“Io volevo… ti ricordi quando ho avuto il tuo numero?” Steve aveva guardato l'acqua limpida e il riflesso del sole. Ecco sì. Bello il riflesso del mare che distrae da Tony._  
  
_“E mi volevi uccidere con quella corsetta da niente che non rifarò mai più neanche per la cosa che più voglio al mondo?” Aveva schizzato, sbattendo i piedi in acqua. “Quella volta che né Rhodey né Sam mi faranno mai scordare perché stavo per avere un infarto e mi sono dovuto buttare a terra per riprendere fiato? Quella volta?”_  
  
_“Io non volevo che Sam e Rhodey stessero lì… a…” aveva iniziato Steve._  
  
_“E cosa doveva essere? Un appuntamento tra…” Tony non ha nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, che sente Bucky parlare a vanvera a sua madre e non può fare altro se non distrarsi, guardando il moro hippie con la coda di cavallo, che cercava di acchiappare un pezzo di torta o dei pasticcini. Tony aveva girato la testa verso casa, distogliendo lo sguardo da Steve, che non faceva altro se non torturarsi le mani (e, davvero, quel ragazzo sarebbe voluto entrare in guerra?)._  
  
_“Sono felice che Tony abbia altri amici oltre a Rhodey” aveva sentito dire a Maria, che poggiava sotto l'ombrellone un vassoio bianco, facendo un gesto con la mano a suo figlio. “Con questa storia di essere un genio e saltare anni di scuola, pensavo rimanesse da solo con le sue macchine. Come Howard.”_  
  
_“Non è che noi siamo proprio amici, ecco. Io sopporto Tony perché è ricco.” Bucky aveva riso, afferrando, finalmente, un dolcetto e mangiandolo abbastanza rumorosamente. “E poi ho un debole per i piccoletti in cerca di guai” aveva sussurrato, in modo che né Tony, né Steve riuscissero a sentirlo._  
  
_Steve non lo avrebbe sentito in ogni caso. Stava lì, guardando le spalle di Tony che si rilassavano e il ragazzo tirarsi fuori dall'acqua. Osservava il suo sguardo, quello di un figlio devoto ad una mamma troppo buona. E quello di un bambino che ama molto i dolci, sì, c'era anche quello. “Io sopporto BuckyPu solo perché ha un braccio metallico” si era difeso, sul bordo della piscina, gocciolante. “Dove trovo qualcun altro col braccio meccanico e che si lascia chiamare BuckyPu?”_  
  
_Maria aveva riso. Tony aveva alzato un angolo di bocca. E, in quel momento, Malibu era sembrata un po' di più casa sua. Poco poco._


	3. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si prende un aereo, Pepper sta a Malibù, Peter si sente in colpa (sai che novità) e ancora un sacco di flashback.

### Parte II

  
“È vero che un aereo viaggia in media 900 chilometri orari?” Peter si sistema la cintura di sicurezza e guarda verso il finestrino, scavalcando il signore di mezz'età e pelato accanto a loro. “Mi scusi, sono molto emozionato. È il mio primo volo. Di solito prendo la macchina. Più spesso l'autobus. Zio diceva che fa bene alla mia vita sociale. Non comunque che io ne abbia una. Penso fosse questo il problema. Anche se l'autobus non mi ha mai fatto incontrare nessuno d'interessante. Vabbe, tranne Steve. Anche lui è tipo da autobus, sa?” dice, rivolto al signore, per poi rigirarsi verso Steve. “Ottocento… novecento chilometri orari?”  
  
“Non saprei.”  
  
“C'è questo mio… c'è Harry, che dice che la media di volo è ottocento qualcosa chilometri all'ora. E mi sembra forte. Tipo, ci metterei pochissimo tempo ad andare a trovare i miei compagni di classe, o zia. Però, gli aerei te li devi prendere all'aeroporto e poi devi prendere pure gli autobus o i taxi, o altra roba, quindi, tutto il tempo che hai guadagnato sull'aereo, penso lo perdi lì. Harry, comunque, ha l'elicottero privato.”  
  
“Harry…?”  
  
“Harry Osborn. A volte viene alle feste di Tony. L'ho appena conosciuto, ma sembra simpatico. Mi ha detto che se voglio posso andare da lui a giocare coi suoi videogiochi.” A Peter manca una coda, ecco cosa. Sembra un piccolo chihuahua, sempre teso. Steve non può che sorridere, guardandolo.  
  
“Un Osborn… suo padre deve essere felicissimo della vostra amicizia.” La domanda è: perché Steve non sapeva che Harry e Peter fossero amici. L'unica risposta doveva essere che i due ragazzini si fossero incontrati nell'ultimo evento di beneficenza organizzato nominalmente da Tony. Anche perché ultimamente non hanno avuto nessuna grande apertura e…  
  
“In realtà no. Ma Tony dice che è colpa sua, certamente non mia. Dice che quando era piccolo ha fatto uno scherzo sullo spionaggio industriale…? Non sono molto sicuro.” Lancia un'altra occhiata al piccolo finestrino dell'aereo. “Ci stiamo muovendo. Ah. Okay. Sai, prima di… prima di volare via e poter, tipo, morire, perché non sono molto sicuro di cose che volano senza il mio controllo… nel senso che avevo un elicottero giocattolo e mi piaceva farlo volare e volava come dicevo io non uno sconosciuto che, per caso eh, potrebbe essere anche un sociopatico con manie suicide… ma… uhm… ah, sì, dicevo che saremmo dovuti andare a vedere una partita degli Yankees e, boh, mangiare hotdog e hamburger. Sarebbe da fare, no? Io sono più per i Mets, va bene ma ho paura che quest'anno non andremo lontano. Quindi cambio League e nessuno può dirmi niente. Anche perché ho la sensazione che quest'anno li fate neri i Red Sox. Se però fanno la Inteleague Play, sto coi Mets. Io lo dico per informarti. Io amo i Mets. Io sono un Mets. Che dici?”  
  
L'aereo inizia a prendere velocità e Peter chiude gli occhi, aggrappandosi al sedile (anche se in modo discreto, perché avrebbe undici anni e certe cose mica le può far notare).  
  
“È una bella idea” risponde con molta calma e un sorriso Steve. La gravità schiaccia la testa a tutti e due e il ragazzino sente che il suo cervello crea muco per lasciargli quella bruttissima sensazione sotto il ponte del naso (quella del naso tappato ma non tappato di quando vuoi starnutire, ma non c'è niente da starnutire). “Appena inizia la stagione sportiva potremmo andare allo stadio.”  
  
“Penso sia la settimana dopo la Fiera della Scienza…” mormora Peter, e forse vorrebbe anche continuare a farfugliare roba, ma porta le mani sulla pancia e sta zitto, perché sente di non poter aprire bocca con la sicurezza che non sarebbe successo nulla di male. Quindi aspetta che l'aereo si stabilizzi e comincia a giocare con le dita.  
  
  
  
 _Nella prospettiva di Steve, l'unico modo per vincere quella litigata era salire sull'autobus e aspettare che l'istinto snob e impaziente di Tony prendesse il sopravvento, lasciandolo andare via su un mezzo pubblico. Per questo era saltato sul primo che aveva visto, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di controllare che andasse nella direzione che sarebbe servita a loro. Manhattan o, per lo meno, Brooklyn. L'autobus non andava da nessuna delle due parti, perché Steve sarebbe stato dannato prima di avere un colpo di fortuna._  
  
 _Tony era saltato subito dietro di lui, trovando, come primo problema quello di non aver l'abbonamento mensile, o annuale. E comunque, a cosa servirebbe un abbonamento alla rete regionale a Tony Stark? Okay. E la cosa era stata sottolineata da un bambino, che si era girato verso una donna, inginocchiandosi sul sedile con un non proprio discreto: “Zia, zio, porca paletta! Quello è Tony Stark!” che la zia aveva zittito con un gesto delle dita, lanciando un'occhiata alle sue spalle._  
  
 _“Hai veramente speso cinque dollari per uno stupido biglietto che nemmeno ti serviva perché hai la macchina là? Guarda. Guarda! Sta là!” aveva chiesto istericamente, quando Tony si era seduto accanto a lui. E stava anche per rispondere. Stava per azzardarsi a rispondere! “No! Non parlare. Non dire niente.”_  
  
 _“Cosa dovrei dire?” Aveva sbuffato. “Il grande capitano Rogers sfugge da una stupida lite? Beh, sì, sappi che ti sei guadagnato una vita di prese in giro.” Aveva sfiorato, stizzito, il palo davanti a lui, per poi roteare gli occhi. “Mi sembra di stare nel New Jersey.”_  
  
 _“Ti sto ignorando.”_  
  
 _“E fai bene. Non sono un esperto di questi mezzi portatori di microbi -bah, forse Bruce sarebbe anche felice di stare in questa scatola piena di virus, ma senti, penso che tra poco ci sarà una fantastica fermata. Perché non scendi lì e non provi a prendere un altro autobus? Magari, questa volta, uno che porti veramente a casa. Perché, l'ultima volta che ho controllato, non vivevamo nel Queens.” Aveva sbuffato. “So leggere anch'io le insegne degli autobus. Come hai fatto a sopravvivere fino ad ora?”_  
  
 _“Tu parli, parli e continui a parlare. Ma non ho sentito neanche uno scusa.” Steve, più che parlare, sussurrava. Aveva scosso la testa e si era accarezzato la fronte. “Senti, sai che ti dico? Lascia stare. Lascia stare.”_  
  
 _“Scusa? Perché dovrei scusarmi? Cioè, sì, è vero. Forse sto progettando una cosa che non è poi così…” Aveva abbassato la voce, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. “…legale e forse tu, coi tuoi valori da bravo cittadino statunitense degli anni quaranta, non apprezzerai tanto, ma lo faccio per la nazione! Per il bene della società!”_  
  
 _“Sei strano da settimane. Evasivo, distratto, fai l'idiota più del solito e… mi hai tenuto fuori da…” Aveva sospirato, voltando lo sguardo verso il finestrino. Aveva deciso di fermarsi alla corrispondenza di un dosso, che aveva fatto sobbalzare Tony sul sedile._  
  
 _“Oh, per favore! Stiamo parlando di… metti: se qualcuno, qualcuno che dipende da te, che lavora per te, o con te, è nei guai, guai seri, guai che implicano morte, tu non faresti di tutto per aiutarlo? E, se questa cosa fosse pericolosa, non penseresti a, non lo so, immischiare meno gente possibile? Senti, lo so che rivolgersi ad un avvocato cieco e novellino non sia stata un'idea poi così brillante, ma, davvero, cosa ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo… tutte queste espressioni da sono molto deluso da te? Da mi aspettavo di più da te? Da mi hai feri-… Tu…” Lo aveva osservato, iniziando a boccheggiare. “Tu pensavi che io ti stessi tradendo.” Ed era stato colpito dalle sue stesse parole. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, per poi scuotere la testa. Era stato zitto. Niente zittisce mai Tony Stark. Apparte, beh, Pepper, a volte._  
  
 _“Eri strano.”_  
  
 _“Sono sempre strano” aveva ribattuto prontamente l'uomo, roteando gli occhi. “Fa parte del fascino. Stavo solo pensando che… che stavo a Hell's Kitchen, te lo ha detto Clint?”_  
  
 _“Clint sapeva di questa storia prima di me?”_  
  
 _“Allora Jane. Deve averlo detto anche a Thor, a questo pun-…”_  
  
 _“Jane? Davvero? Quante persone hai coinvolto in questa storia, piuttosto che coinvolgere me?” Steve sembrava seriamente ferito dalla scoperta. Aveva girato tutto il busto verso di lui, con le sopracciglia leggermente all'insù e la bocca socchiusa. Un cucciolo, ecco cosa. Non si sa se prenderlo in giro e dirgli tutti gli ossi che incontri per casa. Ma in che guai si caccia sempre Tony?_  
  
 _“Uhm. Immagino sia stata Pepper. Pepper, vero? E dai. Rispondi. Natasha ha giurato che avrebbe avuto le labbra cucite…”_  
  
 _“Tony!”_  
  
 _“E poi, scusami se è divertente sapere che quando sei geloso tu, va tutto bene e, quando sono geloso io, Pepper è tipo no Tony non puoi rintracciarlo con un satellite! No Tony, non puoi cercare di ottenere informazioni private-barra-personali delle persone solo perché hanno un rapporto con Steve. Tony, questo è contro i diritti umani!”_  
  
 _“Cosa è contro i diritti umani? Tony!”_  
  
 _“Ecco, appunto. Un altro moralista. Senti, alla fine non l'ho fatto, okay? E comunque, io non ti ho mai seguito fino a Hell's Kitchen per essere sicuro che non avessi un ritorno di fiamma con Sharon. E questa tua paranoia nei confronti di…”_  
  
Pum!  
  
 _Non era riuscito a finire la frase._  
  
 _Tony aveva sentito gridare il suo nome e poi una spinta tra le braccia di Steve. Un altro nome era stato gridato, non era riuscito a capire molto bene quale, ma… e i colpi. Un colpo in testa, uno sul braccio. Del sangue sul petto. Gli occhi che non si aprivano e non si chiudevano. L'impossibilità di respirare e il riuscire a ripetere soltanto: “Steve. Porca puttana, Steve.” Ma nessuna risposta, mentre un bambino piangeva in sottofondo. Tanto dolore. Anche tanto dolore. Cazzo._  
  
 _E, per un attimo che gli era sembrato una vita intera, il suo cervello era stato bloccato dal panico._  
  
  
  
  
“Perché c'è un orsacchiotto di peluche alto tre metri all'entrata?” Peter punta con il dito giusto il tempo per ricordarsi che zia May odia quando punta il dito. E quindi nasconde la mano dietro la schiena e sorride innocentemente, mentre Steve paga il tassista e saluta gentilmente. Il ragazzino pensa di essere stato anche abbastanza bravo. Sul taxi non ha mangiato, e quindi niente briciole per terra. Quelle sono rimaste a New York, insieme alla Vecchia e a le action-figure di Superman.  
  
“Tony ha strane maniere per chiedere scusa” mormora in un sospiro, per poi alzare la testa verso l'orsacchiotto un po' sbiadito a causa del sole. “Sono sicuro fosse o questo o una sua statua in bronzo. A questo punto meglio l'orsacchiotto.”  
  
“Doveva chiedere scusa a te?” Deve esserci una specie di scheletro, dentro l'orsacchiotto, per tenersi in piedi. Magari è di metallo, o magari è un materiale che si auto-sostiene. Si deve avvicinare quel che basta per toccare il Gigante Buono e scavargli una gamba. Quel che basta, ovviamente, per il bene della sua testa che continua ad immaginare da cosa sia retto. Deve sapere il materiale. Deve sapere come è stato costruito. Deve sapere.  
  
“No.” Steve ignora completamente le occhiate rapide del ragazzino al peluche, quando si gira e sospira pesantemente, per poi guidarlo verso la porta dell'enorme casa. “Certi privilegi ce li ha solo Pepper. A me toccano bibite analcoliche e sacchi di patate. Sacchi di patate molto grandi.”  
  
Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia, e, per un attimo, dirige la sua completa attenzione all'uomo al suo fianco. “Perché? Perché le patate?” Viene leggermente spinto da una delle grandi mani di Steve, perché inizi a camminare. “E perché a Pepper un orsacchiotto? Stavano insieme? Perché zio diceva sempre che alla zia regalava orsacchiotti, quando litigavano. Quello e dei fiori. Diceva che con quelli andava sul sicuro, perché è una legge implicita che devi accompagnare la tua ragazza fino alla porta di casa, quando la riporti da un appuntamento, che non ti devi mai presentare a casa sua a mani vuote e che per farti perdonare devi regalarle orsacchiotti. Quindi è vero che Tony e Pepper si sono frequentati? Pensavo fossero pettegolezzi, sai, prima di conoscerlo, perché il Tony Stark delle riviste è… diverso? Comunque è bello che sono rimasti amici, no?” Peter. Stai zitto. Si schiarisce la gola e osserva la porta davanti a loro. A questo punto sarebbe meglio ricominciare a farsi domande sulla fisica del Gigante Buono. Solo sulla fisica, per favore. La struttura portante. Cosa non lo porti a collassare su se stesso. Il materiale. Sì, meglio.  
  
“È molto bello che siano rimasti amici” risponde, comunque, Steve con quel sorriso strano sulle labbra.  
  
“Non è una risposta sulle patate. Ma va bene. Immagino. Quando litigo con mia zia, mi ritrovo sempre a dover portare fuori la spazzatura. Crede che mi aiuti a pensare alle cose cattive che ho fatto nella mia vita. Io butto solo la spazzatura. E pulisco la mia stanza. Non penso tanto a quello che ho fatto di male. Ci sto pensando solo ultimamente, sai. Devo chiedere scusa a zia per un sacco di cose. Come quella volta che ho rubato i biscotti, che ho detto che non ero stato io a farlo, ma non era vero. Solo che zio diceva sempre che alle persone piace il cibo e chi porta cibo. Non dico che volevo tutti questi amici, ma almeno uno sì. Almeno un amico. Devo chiedere scusa a zia per così tante cose… forse dovrei darle anch'io un sacco di patate. Magari c'è un motivo. No?” Si strappa la pellicina intorno alle unghie, come se da questo dipendesse la sua stupida lingua che continua a muoversi e a farlo parlare e parlare. “Le patate assorbono i sensi di colpa?” Pensa che, comunque, ne deve regalare un po' anche a Tony. Magari con più patate non gli tornerà in mente di scappare e far preoccupare così tanto Steve. Deve anche chiedergli scusa, ovviamente, Peter. E non per delle stupide briciole. E non per aver rubato qualche merendina.  
  
Steve gli accarezza la testa. Beh, in realtà gli ha appoggiato l'enorme mano sui capelli e gli ha scompigliati anche con un po' di impaccio e poca delicatezza. Ma questi sono gesti d'affetto che Peter capisce, che sa affrontare.  
  
“Steve…” inizia, e poi si morde le labbra. Guarda in basso. Boccheggia. Boccheggiare fa schifo. “Io…”  
  
“Oh, grazie al cielo siete qui. Tony, sono qui. Sì, sì tutti e due sani e sa-…” Pepper apre la porta dell'enorme casa e nemmeno li invita ad entrare, mentre tiene il cellulare attaccato all'orecchio. Appena dopo averli visti, fa un cenno per farli entrare e fa risuonare i suoi tacchi nel vuoto di una casa veramente troppo grande. Tap tap. Peter riesce a focalizzarsi di più sui suoi tacchi che sulle sue parole. Tap tap tap. Pepper non è una che si ferma. Steve e Peter rimangono fuori casa, comunque. “Sì. Le cose sembrano essere in ordine e Natasha mi ha già mandato -no Tony, quello sarebbe illegale. Ah. Dici Peter?” La donna allontana il cellulare dall'orecchio di nuovo, roteando gli occhi. “Scusatemi. Sapete, lavoro. Ho un capo… uhm, rompiscatole. Però dovreste entrare. Era preoccupato, a proposito. Chiede a Peter se ricorda la Fiera delle Scienze e il progetto.”  
  
“Tony non è qui?” Steve va dritto al punto. Lancia un'occhiata veloce alle finestre e intorno alle porte. No. Tony non c'è. Ma lui lo sapeva già, no? Probabilmente lo aveva sperato, ma Tony non sarebbe Tony se non fosse difficile raggiungerlo. Sarebbe dovuto essere abituato.  
  
“Uhm, no.” E torna al telefono, chiedendo scusa col labiale e quel sorriso così luminoso. Peter, comunque, decide che lasciare il segno delle sue mani sulle finestre è divertente. Come il panorama sul mare. A New York c'è il mare. Dal Queens si vede il fiume. Ma l'oceano così lui non lo ha mai visto. L'oceano. Non quello di Nemo. Ma quello di Atlantide, forse. Quello limpido. Quello che brilla sotto il sole, anche d'inverno. Tap tap. Pepper continua a parlare. “Ti devo mettere in viva-… senti: sei tu che mi hai chiamato perché no-… oh, per favore. Sai che ti dico? La prossima volta ti ascolto solo per il _dodici per cento_ delle tue lamentele. Che ne dici? Ti piace di più così? Oh! No, siamo in quel momento in cui a me non importa del tuo panico. Dovresti -non fare il bambino.”  
  
“Posso parlargli?”  
  
“Sarebbe una buo-… ha attaccato.” Sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso e sedendosi sul divano. “Non vengo pagata abbastanza.” Poi sorride e afferra un bicchiere poggiato sul tavolino. Ha delle cartelle davanti, nessun foglio lasciato volante. Niente che le persone possano leggere, se passano per caso. Ed evita lo sguardo di Steve, appositamente. “Come stai Peter?” Gira addirittura il busto. No, aspetta. Magari è solo un'impressione. Forse. Magari.  
  
“Bene” risponde automaticamente il ragazzino. Si gira di scatto verso di lei e sorride.  
  
Steve allora si siede davanti a Pepper e la osserva. Aspetta il momento giusto, immagina. O, semplicemente, si aspetta che lei parli spontaneamente, che gli dica dove si trova Tony e perché è scappato via. Le persone non dovrebbero scappare via.  
  
“Penso di aver fatto anche un amico.”  
  
“Questa è una bella cosa.”  
  
“Tony mi ha aiutato a ideare un piano per averne altri, se le cose non vanno.”  
  
“E questa non è una bella cosa.” Pepper ride e scuote la testa. “Sono felice che tutto questo stia andando bene. Tony era preoccupato. Io ho solo detto che, finché Peter sta con te, Steve, andrà tutto bene, ma lui non ci credeva, ovviamente. Il solito bambino ansioso.” Sorride nervosamente e giocherella con le dita.  
  
Peter torna a guardare il mare. Quando mai potrà rivedere il mare così? L'impronta della sua mano è in bella vista sotto i raggi del sole e lui non guarda quella cosa sbagliata che ha fatto, guarda il mare. Ci pensa dopo alla mano sul vetro e a qualsiasi altra cosa. La nasconderà a Pepper e Steve. Pulirà con la manica della maglietta, al massimo con l'orlo sulla sua pancia. Ma il mare. Dio mio. Quanto può essere incredibile, quel mare? Lancia un'occhiata a Steve. Anche a lui probabilmente piacerebbe, se solo non fosse così…  
  
“Non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare se fosse stato con noi.” C'è una pausa. Steve prende un respiro profondo e le mani le tiene sulle ginocchia. Magari si aggrappa a se stesso. Fa quella cosa che fanno gli adulti con la bocca. Una smorfia e un'ultima occhiata al mare. Tony ama il mare. Steve ama Tony. Tony non c'è. Peter dovrebbe avvicinarsi a lui. Lo fa senza che nessuno se ne renda conto e trattiene il respiro. Gli sembra di stare in mezzo ad una conversazione da grandi. È così, possibilmente. Anche dal divano si vede l'impronta della sua mano sul finestrino. “Cos'è successo, Pepper?”  
  
E lei sospira e guarda verso il basso. Ha un sorriso di scuse, sempre quello, si gratta dietro l'orecchio. “ _Prima_ ” marca la parola con un movimento della testa. “Prima complotti e ricatti e spionaggi e roba di cui non posso parlare. E di cui la signorina Walters non è a conoscenza. Ma è andato tutto bene. Immagino. Spero. Poi,” Sospira e mantiene l'espressione pacifica che aveva poco tempo fa. Pepper è brava nel suo lavoro. Ed è anche brava come amica di Tony. Sorride. “Tony è entrato nel panico.”  
  
  
  
  
 _Tony teneva la guancia poggiata sulla mano e le caviglie incrociate. E quella smorfia che ha tutte le volte che vorrebbe tanto ridere, ma non lo fa. Non è una smorfia che si vede tutti i giorni e Steve cerca di imprimerla nella sua mente e non lasciarla andare. Mai._  
  
 _“L'ultima notte a New York. L'ultima notte al mondo e tu quello che fai è pensare alla fonduta. I tuoi onesti pensieri da Steve brillo sono incentrati sulla fonduta.” Tony aveva scosso la testa, mentre Steve faceva saltare lo sguardo dal soffitto al viso di lui, con fare lento, addirittura rilassato. L'ultima notte. E lui era rilassato._ Sembrava _rilassato. “E io che speravo di avere qualche oscuro segreto da te, prima di mandarti in guerra. Una qualche tua fissazione. Un difetto sul favoloso Cap. Una confessione di qualche tua avventura quando eri piccolo. Non lo so, qualsiasi cosa. E tu dici che vuoi provare la fonduta?”_  
  
 _Steve aveva arricciato le labbra e si era girato di fianco, cercando di afferrare la mano sul letto di Tony. “Non l'ho mai assaggiata” aveva mormorato, imbronciandosi leggeremente quando l'altro aveva spostato la mano sul proprio fianco, tirando indietro i piedi. “Quando domani andrò in guerra, ci andrò con la consapevolezza di non aver mai assaggiato una fonduta. Lo trovo triste.” Aveva gli occhi languidi. Nel suo non ricordare molto bene, forse ricordava anche troppo bene._  
  
 _A Tony si era stretto il cuore._  
  
 _C'era l'aria di un paese ferito a far loro da atmosfera. Tante persone, là fuori, piangevano i loro mariti, le loro mogli, i loro padri, le loro figlie, sepolti tutti da un cumulo di cenere e cemento. Un cumulo di odio e risentimento. E cuori lacerati. Si parte per proteggere, a volte. A volte semplicemente per vendicarsi. Steve partiva perché era cosa giusta da fare. Perché le persone sono morte senza motivo e i bambini piangono. Santo cielo. I bambini piangono. E questa è una guerra vera, non quelle dei videogiochi. Risiko non vale come allenamento. Lì le urla non le senti. Non hai paura di poter morire. Non hai paura che qualcuno parta e poi non torni più, con tanti rimpianti, con così tante cose e posti che non ha visto. Ma i bambini piangono._  
  
Steve _piange._  
  
 _Qualcuno li dovrebbe proteggere, sai?_  
  
 _Steve era già partito, una volta. Ma era diverso. Non c'era questo terrore dilagante. Non c'erano due torri a terra, gente che grida giustizia, e un paese che sente di doversi rialzare (su altri bambini che piangono). Questa volta si parte per fare male. E se vuoi fare male a qualcuno, qualcuno si farà male. Forse tu. Ma niente poteva fermare le lacrime per una madre sotto le macerie. Immagina di no. Sa di no._  
  
 _Questa è la sua ultima notte. Steve non è un soldato. Il capitano Rogers sì. E domani tornerà a uccidere. Domani non avrà gli occhi languidi._  
  
 _“Papà cucinava sempre la fonduta, insieme a mia zia Peggy. Erano assurdi. La fondue. Mamma odiava quando la facevano, perché, non so, sembra che durante la guerra lui da civile avesse invitato zia Peggy a mangiarne un po' insieme e mamma avesse frainteso. Sai,_ fondue _,_ fond _, affezionarsi, magari conoscersi biblicamente…” Tony aveva riso, sistemando la testa sul cuscino e sul braccio piegato. Parlare dei genitori fa ancora un po' strano. Una parte di lui pensava di poter tornare a Malibù per litigare con Howard e sentire Maria suonare il pianoforte. Ma loro non ci sarebbero stati e Tony non sarebbe tornato a Malibù. “Papà trovava esilarante la sua gelosia. Beh, all'inizio no. All'inizio zia Peggy gli ha sparato addosso perché era un idiota, e quindi…” Mai più. Non voleva tornare a Malibù mai più._  
  
 _“Anch'io pensavo a qualcosa del genere. Più per il tono che usavi quando lo proponevi a Pepper, che per un altro motivo. Lo dicevi in_ quel _modo…” Steve aveva confessato con gli occhi che iniziavano a chiudersi. Che tipo. L'alcol lo rende sonnolento, non più disinibito, non più divertente. Steve sembrava solo voler dormire e magari è per questo che stavano sul suo letto a parlare. E lo sanno tutti che il letto di Tony non si usa per parlare. O si dorme (uhm) o si fanno cose. E con_ cose _intende…_  
  
 _Questo ragazzo era troppo puro per questi tempi. Faceva sentire in colpa. Porca puttana. Pure le parolacce sembrano troppo sporche per essere pensate accanto a lui. Cazzo._  
  
 _“Oh, ma perché l'intento era quello. È. Prima o poi capirà il doppio senso. O forse no, non lo so. Non credo.”_  
  
 _“Speri di no.” Steve aveva sorriso, strusciando il viso contro il cuscino bianco._  
  
 _E comunque era vero che Tony sperava di no. Se avesse voluto che capisse glielo avrebbe spiegato, no? Lui e Pepper -forse era meglio pensarci sopra, prima. Peccato non lo avessero fatto. Peccato fossero, in quel momento, in una di quelle relazioni in cui non sai come comportarti, quelle cose strane tra una relazione vera e un'amicizia degenerata, in cui nessuno dei due ha il controllo. E forse era un po' tardi per pensare alla possibilità che lei non_ accettasse ( _lui_ ) _. Che situazione di merda. E di questo, non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne nemmeno a Rhodey, figuriamoci a Steve. Non che comunque non sapesse che loro sapevano. Pepper non è una persona che merita di essere o avere un segreto. Nemmeno una di quelle che riesce ad esserlo. “Ma che ne sai?” La voce era uscita un po' più dura di quello che avrebbe voluto. Aveva roteato gli occhi al senso di colpa che aveva preso a pizzicarlo sulla bocca dello stomaco. È l'ultima notte di Steve. Cazzo._  
  
 _“Allora lo spero io” dice Steve. Non sembrava irritato dal tono di Tony. Una volta ogni tanto un colpo di fortuna ce lo ha anche lui, allora. Era così sollevato che si era dimenticato di prestare attenzione alle parole di Steve. Se fosse stato un po' più concentrato, avrebbe chiesto perché. E magari avrebbe anche avuto una risposta. E invece il momento era passato. “Sai cosa cucinava sempre mia mamma?” Aveva fatto una pausa e forse si era anche addormentato un po'. Per un po'. “Il pasticcio di patate. C'erano così tante patate. Le cucinava in tutti i modi. Al forno, lesse, fritte, da sole, come contorno di un po' tutto… ma il pasticcio di patate -quello lo preparava sempre. Da piccolo pensavo di essere almeno per metà di pasticcio di patate.” Aveva alzato un lato della bocca._  
  
 _Steve non smette di piangere da quella notte in ospedale. Dente per dente. Occhio per occhio. (E il mondo diventerà cieco. Senza madri. Senza padri. Senza pasticci di patate.)_  
  
 _“Io avrei detto che sei fatto per metà di un dorito.” Anche Tony avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno con cui prendersela. Un faida da iniziare. Per non impazzire._  
  
 _“I dorito hanno patate?”_  
  
 _“Non penso.”_  
  
 _“Allora no.” Aveva scosso la testa, lentamente, abbracciando il cuscino sotto questa. Steve non è tipo da faida. Ma c'è così tanta rabbia, adesso. Aveva sospirato e aveva lasciato scendere verso il basso il lato della bocca. Gli occhi erano ancora chiusi e una mano ancora libera -cercava la mano di Tony? Oh, per favore! No! No. No, no. Doveva smettere di cercare cose che non c'erano. Steve era solo stanco. “Tony.” Il ragazzo aveva sbarrato gli occhi e poi aveva scosso la testa per riprendersi dai suoi pensieri -a volte meno di cinque secondi ti fanno andare da tutt'altra parte. “Non ho un posto a cui tornare.” Eccola la parte malinconica di Steve. Grazie alcol. Grazie grazie. Steve Rogers uno di noi. Sarcasmo._  
  
 _Fanculo i segnali che non esistono._  
  
 _Tony gli aveva afferrato la mano, col braccio libero, e se l'era portata alla fronte, non sa bene perché. Magari perché è un melodrammatico figlio di buona donna e Steve sarebbe partito e non si sa se sarebbe tornato indietro. E non voleva che se ne andasse. Né che soffrisse così tanto e così solo. “Ma guarda che sei proprio uno stronzo” aveva detto, facendo in modo che Steve aprisse gli occhi per osservarlo. “Hai James. Hai Nat. Hai me. E tutti ti adorano. Guarda quel tipo -com'è che si chiama? Agente? Quello che vuole il tuo autografo.”_  
  
 _“Phil.” Steve aveva richiuso gli occhi, liberando il braccio dal cuscino, per raggiungere la mano di Tony._  
  
 _“Sono abbastanza sicuro si chiamasse Agente, ma okay. È un fan tuo, mica mio.” Aveva ridacchiato. Poi si è dato il tempo di un respiro profondo. Una consociazione era il sapere che questi sarebbero stati ricordi sbiaditi dall'alcol. E nient'altro. Perché non era riuscito a fermarsi. Lo aveva detto preso dal momento. In un momento in cui non riusciva a fermarsi. “Se non hai una casa, vieni da me.”_  
  
 _“Va bene.”_  
  
 _“Va bene.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Pepper aveva insistito. E con insistito s'intende ordinato. Steve si guarda intorno e sospira. Pepper ordina e lui obbedisce. Beh, tutti obbediscono.  
  
“È come un pigiama party” dice Peter, infilandosi sotto le coperte e sistemando il cuscino sul divano. Beh, okay che tutti obbediscono, ma questo non toglie che si obbedisce in modo relativo. Prendere una stanza della vecchia casa di Tony a cui lui aveva giurato non tornare mai più? Uhm. La cosa non sembra molto giusta. Peter ne sembra entusiasta. Beh, tranne quando guarda verso la finestra. Ha uno sguardo colpevole, quando guarda verso il mare. Come se ricordasse di aver fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare.  
  
Comunque Steve sorride e si sistema per terra. “Il tuo primo?”  
  
“Oh, no, dai. Questo è un colpo basso. Non è il mio primo pigiama party. Ne ho fatti alcuni prima, sai? Giocavo con la Playstation e mangiavo patatine. E poi abbiamo costruito roba. Questo è almeno il mio terzo pigiama party. Terzo, okay? E comunque Tony mi ha detto che se fai quel sorrisetto là, eh, sì, quello che stai facendo adesso, ti devo ignorare, perché neanche lui è mai stato ad un pigiama party prima di me. Nessun genio va ai pigiama party da giovane, siamo troppo presi a salvare il mondo. E nessuno ha a casa un laboratorio in cui giocare tutta la notte. E le mamme non accettano facilmente esplosioni. Neanche le zie. È una prerogativa dei geni.”  
  
“Che paroloni.” Steve ridacchia e si porta una mano sul petto. “Però aspetta. Il primo pigiama party di Tony Stark è stato con te? Fantastico.” Sperava di avere avuto lui quel privilegio. Beh, almeno per i vent'anni di amicizia. Però, effettivamente lui e Tony non avevano mai fatto le cose che si fanno ad un pigiama party, di notte. O con uno di loro che non fosse mezzo addormentato. O in una camera da letto. Quindi niente. Non ha mai potuto intrecciare i capelli di uno Stark annoiato del fatto che Pepper continuasse a dirgli cosa fare, o che lo abbia lasciato o che… santo cielo, non lo avrebbe sopportato. “E quando?” Domanda pertinente. In fondo, non ricorda di averli mai lasciati da soli a giocare…  
  
Tocca a Peter sorridere divertito. Si arrotola tra le lenzuola e dà una fiancata al cuscino un po' troppo rigido del divano. Avrebbe dovuto provare a convincere Steve a prendere un materassino gonfiabile che sicuramente Tony teneva nascosto da qualche parte. “Rimane molto spesso solo.” Non è un'accusa. Nemmeno implicita. È solo la verità. È vero. Steve molto spesso non c'è, per i suoi corsi, o per gli appuntamenti dalla psicoterapeuta, o per… Ci ha messo settimane per capire che qualcosa non era normale in Tony. Dio mio. Se fosse un supereroe Tony non si dovrebbe nemmeno preoccupare di nascondere niente a Steve. Lui farebbe tutto da solo, non si accorgerebbe di niente. “E noi ci divertiamo tantissimo. Soprattutto quando ci viene a trovare il dottor Banner. Mi ha fatto osservare come si riproducono le cellule. Da vivo! E in piangiama. Ci credi? Il dottor Banner, _Bruce_ , e Tony Stark in un laboratorio mi hanno fatto osservare come funzionano gli antibiotici e il tessuto cellulare normale di una persona _in pigiama_. Uau. Adoro i nostri pigiama party. Perché è come se fossimo in uno di quei fumetti fantastici. È tipo stare nello stesso laboratorio con Batman e Atom. A questo punto io pretendo di essere Robin. E combattiamo gli uomini cattivi dei lavoratori cattivi.”  
  
“Non sapevo tu conoscessi Bruce.”  
  
Peter sobbalza e si guarda intorno. Oh no. Lo ha fatto di nuovo. Ha parlato a sproposito. Cavolo. Cavolo. Ha spifferato un altro segreto. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Non combattiamo il male per davvero.” Che è un po' come dire che effettivamente lo fate. Fermati ora. Non dire più una parola. “E Bruce non va bene come Atom, comunque. Sarà tipo, Flash? Magari Firestom. Uhm. Killer Frost?”  
  
“Peter.”  
  
Il ragazzino sospira. “Sì?”  
  
“Va tutto bene. Solo non sapevo che conoscessi Bruce.” Non che comunque quei due, Tony e Bruce, insieme, non siano la ricetta più pericolosa nella sua vita, in quasi tutti gli aspetti. Soprattutto quella personale. “Magari lui sa qualcosa su tutto questo.”  
  
“Pepper ha detto…”  
  
“E magari parla. Qui mi sembra che stiano tutti giocando a nascondiamo qualcosa a Steve. Non mi piace.”  
  
Peter storce le labbra e non dice niente. Una volta ogni tanto. Lancia un'occhiata al vetro che li separa dalla brezza marina e la sua mano è ancora lì, un'impronta piccola e perfetta. Qualcosa di sbagliato. Che ha creato lui, ovviamente. “Magari Tony ha bisogno di qualche giorno da solo.” Fa fatica a dirlo. Ma è meglio di dire ad alta voce quello che pensa veramente. Tony se n'è andato per colpa mia. Porca paletta. Deve essere una sfortuna tutta sua.  
  
Steve non risponde, ma due settimane senza chiamate, né messaggi, scusate tanto, lo mette abbastanza in allerta. Soprattutto dopo la loro ultima notte insieme. Lo sanno tutti che Tony Stark è una stupida reginetta del dramma.  
  
Non un buon pigiama party.  
  
  
  
 _“Ci credi che ci siamo conosciuti proprio grazie al pugno nell'occhio che mi hai dato quella volta? Lo avevo detto che con un occhio nero sono irresistibile.” Tony lo teneva anche troppo vicino, abbracciato con un braccio sulle spalle e l'aria di aver trovato un cagnolino. Beh, nel suo caso la sua felicità è simile a quella provata quando ha scoperto come poter costruire dei laboratori nel bel mezzo di Manhattan e renderli la sua casa. Quindi. Tanta felicità, mentre beveva del buon whisky._  
  
 _“Eri più ubriaco di un inglese alle partite di calcio” Bruce aveva alzato gli occhi e cercava disperatamente di sciogliere l'abbraccio Made in Stark, anche abbastanza imbarazzato. Grande errore mostrare a Tony che si è imbarazzati. “Non pensavo si potesse diventare amici con uno che ti ha vomitato sulle scarpe la prima volta che vi siete incontrati.” Teneva gli occhi bassi e parlava senza aprire troppo la bocca. Come se cercasse sempre di controllarsi. Controllarsi dal fare che cosa?_  
  
 _Steve si accarezzava il retro del collo, a disagio. Avevano optato per un luogo appartato, è vero. I rumori davano fastidio anche a Bruce ma non era abituato. Non era abituato a Bruce a casa di Tony. A Bruce in generale, visto che sembrava essere una nuova conoscenza del periodo della guerra. Quando Steve non c'era. E non c'era neanche Pepper. O Rhodey. Tony era da solo ed è arrivato Bruce. Bene. Aveva cercato di sorridere. Non riusciva a tenere le mani ferme. “Ha cominciato così più amicizie di quello che pensi.”_  
  
 _“Non ti ho vomitato sulle scarpe!” aveva protestato indignato Tony. “Il fatto che non ricordi il nostro primo incontro mi ferisce, va bene? Senti? È il mio cuore che si spezza.”_  
  
 _“Tu non hai un cuore, Tony” gli aveva ricordato Bruce, sempre coi suoi occhi bassi e un ghigno sulle labbra._  
  
 _“Ah, è vero. Vecchie abitudini.” Poi era scoppiato a ridere, dando una pacca bella forte sulla spalla di Bruce. “Meno male che me lo ricordi sempre. Steve, ho una novità, non ho un cuore. Sono un ammasso di circuiti e metallo. Bruce lo ha confermato. In effetti mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che io fossi così intelligente rispetto agli altri. Sono un'evoluzione. Tipo dei pokemon. Quanto tempo hai prima di andartene?”_  
  
 _“Una settimana.”_  
  
 _“Per…?”_  
  
 _“Non per molto.”_  
  
 _Non è una di quelle risposte che piacciono tanto a Tony. È vaga. Non c'è il numero e ha chiesto il numero. Un lasso di tempo misurabile e misurato. Non per molto non è misurabile. È dannatamente soggettivo. Ma l'aveva presa per buona. Aveva annuito e poi aveva sorriso, lasciando andare il povero Bruce, che era intento a voler raggiungere il suo bicchiere di succo di frutta. “Quindi tra non molto torni a casa.”_  
  
 _Qui. La parola segreta era_ qui _. A casa qui. È un sollievo, sempre, ricordarlo. Anche un peso, perché, davvero, non ne avevano neanche parlato poi così bene, ma Steve non ha fisicamente un altro posto a cui tornare. Magari è… magari doveva… dire no? “Sì.”_  
  
 _“Perfetto.” Tony si era stiracchiato. “Appena questo terzo incomodo se ne va, parliamo male di lui, che dici? Così vediamo se passa il test del capitano. Non trovi abbia una voce irritante?”_  
  
 _“Sarei ancora qui.”_  
  
 _“Fidati. Lo so. Ti critico per cose ben peggiori quando non ci sei, Orsacchiotto.”_  
  
 _“Tony!” “Tony.” Lo avevano sgridato entrambi con diverse sfumature di rassegnazione e questa cosa fa scoppiare a ridere Tony così tanto da sentire di non potersi fermare._  
  
 _Quindi aveva riso. E riso. E riso_. 


	4. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce dice tutta la verità è Peter si preoccupa per la prima volta.

  
**Parte III**  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Toc toc.” Tony era entrato nella camera buia, lasciando entrare un po' di luce sul letto di Peter, che stava sdraiato, sveglio, fissando il soffitto. “Posso entrare?”_  
  
_Il ragazzino si era tirato a sedere, portando le ginocchia al petto, con un sorriso sereno. Almeno in quel momento c'era qualcuno a distrarlo. Odia dover stare da solo. Fa abbastanza schifo. E sa di non poter pensare ad avere tutti i giorni un pigiama party per tenere la mente occupata. Quindi le cose migliori sono le intrusioni di Steve o Tony in camera, per vedere se sta bene, se ha bisogno di qualcosa. Di solito la risposta è no, eh, ma poi puoi iniziare a parlare di quello che vuoi e loro non ti bloccano. Va così. È bello così. Comunque Tony era entrato. Fa domande di cui non gli importa la risposta. Steve lo trova irritante. Peter no._  
  
_“Hai ancora tutta quelle cianfrusaglie, vedo” continua, indicando pezzi di cavi e vecchi computer che Peter aveva trovato nel mercatino dell'usato -bah, chi prende in giro? Li ha pescati dalla spazzatura. Okay. Ma adesso funzionano. Ci si è messo a lavorare su e adesso possono non essere alla stessa altezza della Apple o della tecnologia Stark, ma funzionano. “Hai pensato al progetto per la Fiera della Scienza?”_  
  
_“Ah, uhm, sì. Stavo pensando a… Bruce ha detto che mi può aiutare se voglio, ma io ero tipo no, queste cose le posso fare anche da solo. E poi altrimenti vi distraete dal progetto in laboratorio ed è troppo importante per essere messo da parte per il mio, di progetto. Ci state lavorando vero? No, comunque pensavo, stavo guardando i ragni, no?, e i ragni hanno questa cosa di… tessere. Tessere è forte. Anche la storia dei ragni è forte e io ho pensato, bah, ma se riuscissi a creare una tela di ragno abbastanza resistente per l'uomo? Nel senso, okay, non ho ancora bene in mente il perché di questo, sappilo, ma sarebbe perfetto per l'usa e getta. Da piccolo -più piccolo, volevo un'amaca, ma non potevo avere un'amaca, okay? Ma con questo tessuto potrei crearne una per un po' e attaccarla da una parete all'altra. Sarebbe perfetto per i pompieri, anche, perché potrebbero salvare la gente che vuole buttarsi dai grattacieli senza il problema di portarsi il peso di un materassino o cose così. In più, la tela di una ragnatela sarebbe perfettamente e-co-sos-teni-bile, non sai quante volte ho dovuto ripetere la parola per dirla così, per la presentazione alla Fiera la ripeto un po' di più, così non avrò problemi. Vabbe. La cosa è che le ragnatele si consumano in poco tempo, al contrario della plastica. Quello che sto cercando di fare è trovare la via di mezzo tra la ragnatela naturale e la plastica. Così non dovremmo più usare il petrolio e tutte queste cose sull'inquinamento sarebbero… beh, sarebbe l'inizio di una nuova era. No?”_  
  
_“Non so se effettivamente puoi salvare una persona che cade da un grattacielo con un telo, Peter, ma mi piace il tuo entusiasmo.” Gli spettina i capelli e si siede sul letto, accanto al ragazzino. “E mi piace l'attenzione per l'ambiente.”_  
  
_“Mi è venuto in mente per la torre. Questa torre. Anche tu stai attento all'ambiente.” Mancava soltanto che iniziasse a scodinzolare. Aveva abbassato le ginocchia e aveva incrociato le gambe. “È la prima e unica torre alimentata completamente da energia pulita. Io me lo ricordo, quando l'hai accesa per la prima volta. Ho trascinato zia per la strada per guardarla accendersi e lei che si lamentava e si lamentava, ma è stato fantastico, davvero. Poi il problema è stato tornare a casa prima di zio Ben, ma è stata divertente anche quella parte, perché poi abbiamo fatto finta di cucinare roba che avevamo comprato al ristorante. E zio ha fatto finta di niente, quindi tutto bene. Doveva anche chiederle scusa perché aveva dimenticato il suo compleanno, quindi tutto bene.” Peter aveva alzato le spalle._  
  
_Tony aveva sospirato e cercato di fare quel sorriso che non doveva sembrare stanco. “Ti manca tanto tua zia, eh.” Aveva guardato in basso e si era passato una mano sul viso. “Peter, ascolta. Sto facendo in modo che voi due possiate essere al sicuro. Quando tua zia si risveglierà, quando tornerai a casa, starai bene. Tu e tua zia starete bene. Se quello che sto per fare andrà come deve andare tu non -ah, senti, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Perché lo sai che Steve non sa del nostro progetto, vero? È una_ prerogativa _dei supereroi, tenere tutti al sicuro, Steve compreso. Anche se poi si arrabbierà.”_  
  
_“Lo so.”_  
  
_“Ecco. Io devo -sto andando via. Non per molto. Davvero. Non per tanto. Se le cose andranno bene torno tra una settimana o due. Ovviamente in queste due settimane tu devi fare in modo che Steve non entri nel panico, e magari chiarirti le idee sul progetto per la Fiera delle Scienze. Ce la fai? Perché, veramente, questo è un punto cruciale del piano. Se tu fallisci in questo, potrei fallire anch'io. Sei l'unica persona che può farlo, o che ancora non ha spifferato niente -ci credi che Pepper e Clint stavano per rivelare tutto? Quei due… lascia perdere. Peter. Me lo devi promettere.”_  
  
_“Devo solo tenerlo a casa?”_  
  
_“Devi proteggerlo e tenerlo qui, in un posto sicuro. Fare in modo che rimanga in un posto sicuro. E che nessuno sospetti di lui. O di te.”_  
  
_Peter aveva annuito lentamente. “Va bene” aveva sussurrato. “Lo posso fare.” Aveva alzato un lato della bocca e aveva aggiunto: “Teniamo al sicuro la nostra famiglia.”_  
  
_“Sì. Qualcosa del genere. Sì.” Gli aveva dato un buffetto sulla spalla. “Mi fido di te, campione.”_  
  
  
“Non penso che sia una buona idea” lagna Peter, iniziando a preparare il suo zaino. Lo fa lentamente, infilando il suo pigiama perfettamente piegato su se stesso. “Bruce, il dottor Banner, è sempre tanto occupato e, in questo momento, lo deve essere di più, con tutta la…” Si morde la lingua. Zitto zitto zitto. “Con l'evoluzione delle teorie dei neuroni… Cajal va alla grande… ah, no, quello è stato il secolo scorso…”  
  
“Cajal? E chi sarebbe?”  
  
“Un biologo che ha scoperto la forma del neurone. Con una colorazione anche figa, a dirla tutta. Io e Tony coloriamo così i cervelli delle galline che ci dai da mangia-… uhm. Questo non dovevo dirtelo.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e torna a guardare il suo zainetto.  
  
“Mi sembrava strano che mangiavate con così tanto piacere i cervelli di gallina ma non i fegatelli.”  
  
“I fegatelli fanno schifo.”  
  
“Questo non è un buon linguaggio, figliolo. E i fegatelli fanno bene alla tua salute.” Steve sospira e guarda verso la finestra e il mare. Si mordicchia l'interno delle guance. “Un giorno li mangerete.” Sorride, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce. E scuote la testa. Ma si tiene le sue considerazioni per sé. È così che funziona, tra loro. “Mi sembra ancora strano, sai?” dice. Chiude lo zaino. “Che voi ancora crediate che io non mi renda conto di nulla.”  
  
Peter sospira e si mordicchia l'interno delle guance. Prima non lo faceva. È una brutta abitudine che ha preso da quando vive alla torre. Più bugie più tic, a quanto pare e anche più sensi di colpa. Come se non ne avesse abbastanza. “Bruce, il dottor Banner, è molto impegnato. Non penso sappia nulla di quello che… di tutto. Tony dice sempre che si isola nel lavoro per mesi e che per questo lo vedete solo a Natale. Come potrebbe sapere più di te?”  
  
Steve sospira e gli passa una mano sui capelli. “Prepara le tue cose, figliolo.”  
  
  
  
_Quando Steve era uscito da bagno, con i capelli bagnati e i vestiti asciutti, fuori pioveva ancora._  
  
_E lui ancora non era abituato a non stare sotto la pioggia e doversi coprire con la mano fasciata da uno straccio umido e fangoso, e ad essere grato del fatto che piova. Che non faccia poi tutto questo caldo. Semplicemente ancora non è abituato a questa nuova vita. O vecchia vita. O vita vecchia che sa di nuovo, perché stava da quell'altra parte del mondo ad aspettarlo e lui ogni tanto la vedeva, ma poi se la dimenticava perché, davvero, ci sono altre cose a cui pensare._  
  
_A come vincere la guerra, ad esempio. A non mandare tra le prime linee i ragazzi nuovi. Ad insegnare cosa vuol dire essere in guerra. Dimenticare di star uccidendo persone, che hanno da quella parte dell'oceano una casa e una famiglia e che hanno quegli occhi, quelli che ti dicevano che se non li avessi uccisi tu, loro avrebbero ucciso te… La pioggia lavava via tutto, però. Ti ripuliva di tutte quelle pesantezze che ti facevano strisciare a terra, che ti soffocavano. Ti lasciava solo il motivo per cui lottavi e tanti, davvero tanti, dopo le piogge avevano quei crolli nervosi, scoppiavano in quel pianto silenzioso e invisibile e cambiavano idea. Volevano andare via. Non vale la pena, dicevano. Non ce la faccio più. Come fai tu?_  
  
Come fai tu?  
  
_Steve ha perso le abilità delle sue mani. Bucky aveva sdrammatizzato, dicendo, ehi, almeno non sei un pianista. Okay. Brutta battuta. Non può più dipingere. Non può più disegnare. Anche questo è un colpo duro. E non aveva nemmeno acceso la luce del corridoio, uscendo dal bagno._  
  
_Avrebbe anche voluto pensare ad altro. Non vorrebbe pensare alla guerra e al non poter più creare, immerso nel buio. Ci sono cose belle che deve tenere a mente. Qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Insegnare non è mai stato tanto male, ad esempio. I ragazzi hanno le bocche marce, ma hanno anche la decenza di non dimostrarlo durante le lezioni. E sono bravi ragazzi. Sam lo dice sempre, non esiste nessuno in grado di resistere al fascino di Steve Rogers. Tutti lo adorano. Steve pensa sia per il ciuffo, il ciuffo è un particolare di classe._  
  
_E lui, comunque,_ _disegna nella sua testa. Ad esempio, in quel momento, aveva davanti un corridoio tutto buio, con la sola luce della cucina, che entrava da uno spiraglio della porta. E dietro la porta c'era Tony. Un uomo a pezzi in mezzo al nero e un altro uomo a pezzi nella luce. Sarebbe stato un gran bel dipinto, triste, ma anche bello._  
  
_Il rumore di Tony è sempre riuscito a riempire tutto l'attico. Tutti palazzi in cui Pepper lo trascina per eventi di beneficenza, a dirla tutta, per ripulire il suo nome, o qualcosa del genere. Tony è una figura piccola e ingombrante allo stesso tempo. È -era un grido così forte che a volte Steve distoglieva lo sguardo e si allontanava, perché non riusciva a calmare la sua, di rabbia, figuriamoci quella di Tony. Tony che sente di non essere abbastanza per suo padre. Tony che ha perso i suoi genitori. Tony che non riesce a capire perché Pepper lo ha lasciato, o perché non possono tornare amici. Tony che è stato rapito, ma tanto non ne parla. Tony che sta da solo nell'attico per la maggior parte del tempo. Tony che ride davanti agli altri e dice qualcosa di maleducato. Tony che si è messo in testa di non avere un cuore. Tony che riempie tutto con quelle canzoni rock ad alto volume. E poi quel Bruce. È troppo da affrontare. Steve sta con lui per poco tempo, poi c'è sempre troppo rumore. Per questo adora il suo status di non congedo. Per questo adora poter tornare a casa solo nei weekend._  
  
_Almeno, quel giorno, non c'era quella musica assordante._  
  
_Tony stava borbottando qualcosa, mentre apriva e chiudeva le portiere della credenza, e si alzava in punta di piedi, per afferrare il pane. E JARVIS, sempre poco pazientemente, gli ricordava dove aveva messo questo o quest'altro. Aveva appena finito di costruire qualcosa, probabilmente. Forse non mangiava da giorni. I passi erano pesanti. Le porte sbattevano. Tony borbottava. JARVIS rispondeva. La pioggia batteva. I sacchetti scricchiolavano. Troppo rumore._  
  
_Fuori continuava a piovere. Nella testa di Steve il quadro di un uomo indaffarato prendeva forma e i suoi capelli gocciolano ancora. Sarebbe stato un lungo fine settimana. Avrebbe voluto vedere Bucky. Ed era rimasto dietro la porta, osservando i movimenti di quello che aveva lasciato come poco più di un ragazzino._  
  
_C'era stato un discorso di Tony, che gli aveva fatto sentire i polmoni pieni di acqua e la testa troppo pesante. In piedi in mezzo ad una folla di ricchi snob, con lo champagne in mano e il sorriso che sembra sempre disgustato, diceva, frustrato, che era lui,_ lui _si era dovuto abbassare al loro livello, cercare di parlare come loro, mangiare come loro, pensare come loro. Diceva di doversi frenare tutte le volte, rallentando per essere più umano, facendo più errori possibili per essere più umano, per fare in modo che loro non si sentissero in soggezione vicino a lui. Lui si era degradato per loro, diceva. E Steve se n'era andato subito, aveva preso un taxi, aveva fatto finta di non esserci stato durante quel discorso, perché Tony, così, gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Non riusciva a conciliare l'immagine di quel quindicenne al college, aggrappato all'ala protettrice di Rhodey, con un sorriso genuino e la voglia di cacciarsi nei guai, con quell'uomo di quasi trent'anni, con il sorriso obliquo e la pretesa di essere un dio senza cuore. Non era tornato per questo. Non poteva rimanere per questo._  
  
_Sai che Tony non è_ questo _, aveva commentato Bruce. Poi aveva scosso la testa e sospirato, deluso. Ma chi era Bruce Banner per dargli consigli su Tony Stark? Gli dava fastidio che si permettesse di mettere bocca, di parlare. Steve conosce Tony da, praticamente, sempre. Tony gli ha dato una casa quando non ne aveva una. Tony_ è _la sua casa. Altrimenti, perché avrebbe continuato a tornare e tornare e tornare?_  
  
_(Una casa con molta rabbia, in quel momento.) (Ma sarebbe passata.) (Tony è forte.) (Steve è forte.) (In qualche modo avrebbero sconfitto la rabbia.) (Doveva solo capire come.) (Come?)_  
  
_Il rumore di Tony si era fermato di colpo. E continuava a piovere. Steve aveva allungato il collo, cercandolo con lo sguardo. Era seduto sul divano, lo sguardo puntato sulla finestra e le gocce che sbattevano contro il vetro, il tostapane in mano. Nessun grido percepito._  
  
_Tony lo sapeva che Steve stava scappando da lui. Non gliene faceva nemmeno una colpa. Probabilmente anche lui voleva sfuggire da se stesso. Sarebbe stato più felice senza un cognome, senza tutti quei soldi, senza tutta quella storia che pesava sulle sue spalle. Sarebbe stato un comune meccanico con tanto amore per il suo lavoro, quello che prendono per pazzo perché alla fiera della scienza della scuola aveva fatto esplodere la palestra e aveva anche vinto una coccarda. Forse essere Tony Stark, avere accanto Tony Stark, è troppo. (Tony dovrebbe rimanere da solo.) (No.) (Cancellate quella parte.) (No.)_  
  
_E ultimamente lui e Steve non parlano. Discutono soltanto, si arrabbiano, si gridano cose orribili in faccia e sprecano quel tempo che sembrava essere così prezioso quando Steve era lontano. Passano interi fine settimana senza parlarsi, sarebbe stato impensabile al college. Bucky lo aveva avvertito che Tony era stato spezzato. È rotto, non si lascia aggiustare. Non si lascia nemmeno avvicinare. Forse tu…_  
  
_Stavano discutendo, forse qualche settimana prima, e Steve aveva detto: “Non sei l'unica persona in questo mondo!” Tony lo aveva guardato con quello sguardo vuoto, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata veloce alla stanza dietro di lui. “Nel mio mondo, lo sono” aveva detto. E non doveva suonare così, forse non voleva nemmeno che lui lo sentisse, gli è scappato dalle labbra, ma Steve lo ha sentito. Come può dire una cosa del genere? Lui non è solo. Cioè, sì, Steve aveva pensato di non tornare ma… era lì. Non si parlavano da quella volta ma lui -lui era lì. Come si permetteva a non dare credito ai suoi tentativi di riportare tutto com'era prima?_  
  
_(E se Tony non volesse le cose che voleva prima?) (Steve lo desiderava così tanto da non aver nemmeno fatto domande.) (Tony vuole andare avanti.) (Steve vuole tornare indietro.) (Rivuole il ragazzino del college.) (Questo è impossibile.)_  
  
_Si era mosso lentamente, verso il divano, Tony e il tostapane rotto. Non voleva un'altra lite. Non voleva nemmeno parlare. La pioggia stava cercando di ripulire Tony e Tony si stava facendo lavare. E anche Steve ne aveva bisogno._  
  
_Si era seduto sul divano, accanto a lui, che non lo aveva degnato di altro se non di uno sguardo veloce. Il giorno prima aveva avuto un altro dei suoi party di beneficenza, Pepper aveva detto che si era comportato bene. Non si era ubriacato. Non aveva fatto discorsi sconvenienti. Non aveva nemmeno cercato di scappare via. Era stato lì. Aveva sorriso. Era stato gentile. Era stato bravo. Nessun grido d'aiuto. Nell'esperienza di Steve, quando un soldato smette di gridare, è morto. Tony, sei morto?_  
  
_La pioggia continuava a voler scrostare lo sporco. Steve è arrabbiato con il mondo e nel mondo rientra anche Tony, non c'è niente da fare. Perché sei caduto quando io non c'ero. Perché non hai aspettato per essere afferrato al volo da me? Come se fosse il suo cavaliere. Si aspettava Tony rimanesse fermo, congelato, finché lui non sarebbe tornato e il mondo ha fatto quello che voleva. Ha continuato a girare. Non è giusto._  
  
_Quando Tony aveva poggiato la fronte sulla spalla di Steve, lui non se lo aspettava. Aveva solo abbassato la testa e cercato lo sguardo dell'altro, trovandosi davanti soltanto il cespuglio di capelli senza gel._  
  
_Anche la prima volta che si sono incontrati, Tony ha fatto una cosa del genere. Era tutto un piano architettato per rubargli le patatine fritte, ovviamente. E poi aveva riso e riso, e aveva anche mangiato tutto quello che c'era nel suo piatto, cosa abbastanza atipica per tutte le versioni di Tony Stark._  
  
_“Non è vero che voglio che te ne resti all'Accademia per sempre” borbotta a bassa voce. Ah. Giusto. Tony gli aveva gridato che se non accettava il suo modo di vivere poteva anche andare al diavolo. Steve non aveva preso la frase letteralmente, la verità è che non è mai riuscito a pensare a non tornare da Tony, anche imponendoselo, nonostante tutte quelle grida d'aiuto, o forse proprio per colpa di quelle. O forse, semplicemente nella speranza che succedesse qualcosa di simile a quello che stava succedendo. “Mi dispiace.” L'attimo era arrivato come se n'era andato. Aveva chiesto scusa e già sembrava qualcosa di così lontano, di nemmeno troppo importante, a dirla tutta._  
  
_Steve stava dipingendo nella sua testa. Il rincontro tra due vecchi amici. Aveva scosso la testa, affondando il naso tra i capelli dell'altro. “No” dice e poi non aggiunge altro._  
  
_La pioggia continuava a lavare via tutto. C'è questa sensazione che rimane quando tutta la rabbia se ne va. Un vuoto nel petto e sulla pancia, a volte lascia anche un pizzicore al naso e agli occhi. Di solito, la rabbia, quando se ne va, non lascia niente, perché ha distrutto tutto quello che c'è intorno a te, se le hai dato la forza di farlo. Tony lo ha fatto. Steve lo ha quasi fatto._  
  
_Forse, però, la rabbia si può sconfiggere. Insieme._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Devo fare i compiti” dice Peter, prima di uscire dalla macchina. Salta sull'asfalto e tira su lo zainetto, facendolo saltare dietro le sue spalle. “La professoressa di scienze ha detto che posso non fare i compiti per le vacanze, ma il mio progetto della Fiera deve essere fantastico. E devo fare compiti extra di arte, perché _forse_ non ho consegnato niente l'anno scorso.”  
  
“Perché no?” Steve lo sta ascoltando soltanto con un orecchio e Peter ne è consapevole. Sono tutti e due nervosi, e per la stessa ragione con due punti di vista differenti, però. Bruce ha le risposte. Bruce darà le risposte.  
  
“Quel che fa male al cuore fa bene all'arte. Beh. Se sei un artista.” Si morde le labbra e guarda verso il condominio davanti a loro. Ha già perso una famiglia prima. Non è una cosa che vorrebbe riprovare, a dirla tutta. Farebbe di tutto per tenere Steve in strada, piuttosto che fargli bussare alla porta di Bruce. Ha letto che se desideri una cosa forte forte allora la cosa si avvera. Steve non bussare alla porta di Bruce. Non bussare alla porta di Bruce. Oh. Forse la cosa giusta da desiderare è che Bruce non sia in casa. Geniale! Fa che Bruce non sia in casa.  
  
“Ti posso aiutare io.”  
  
“Uhm.” Bruce non essere in casa. Bruce non essere in casa. Bruce non essere in… “Voglio cambiare il mio corso di studi e non prendere mai più arte.”  
  
“Qualcuno ha passato troppo tempo con Tony Stark.” Che è un po' come dire che è diventato una reginetta del dramma. Yo. E anche che sta diventando più simile ad un suo idolo. Doppio yo. Si è distratto. Cavolo Peter, così Bruce sarà sicuramente in casa.  
  
Bruce non essere in casa. Bruce non essere in casa. Bruce non essere… “Non ti dà fastidio che devono sempre cercare di farti parlare dei tuoi sentimenti?” Bruce non essere in casa. “Una volta ho disegnato un cane davanti ad una casa e stavano lì a chiedermi ehi, Peter, perché la casa è così, cosa simboleggia il cane da solo in una strada sola con questi colori che… beh, ero troppo pigro per disegnare qualche altro cane, una volta ho visto una casa così in un cartone animato e avevo perso i pennarelli, per questo il cane era verde.”  
  
Steve sorride, ma è un sorriso lontano, come se non fosse più lì con lui, ma in qualche tempo lontano. Bene. Magari si dimentica che… ah-ha, si va bene. Aspetta e spera. Bruce non essere in casa.  
  
Peter prende un respiro profondo. Bruce, ti prego ti prego ti prego, non essere in casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Risvegliarsi con Tony Stark accanto al letto è qualcosa d'incredibile, quasi quanto lo è sentire il pizzicorio degli aghi sotto pelle._  
  
_Steve aveva deciso di aprire un solo occhio alla volta, cercando di abituarsi gradualmente alla luce (mattutina?) che entrava dalla finestra, e quindi, forse, prima di vedere Tony, ha sentito Tony, che stancamente rispondeva a domande insistenti fatte da un ragazzino che non aveva mai sentito parlare prima di quel momento. Ma dov'era? E perché un ragazzino stava parlando con Tony mentre lui dormiva? E perché mai era seduto sul suo letto?_  
  
_“…e per questo non penso che un supereroe possa usare degli occhialetti da piscina nel suo costume. Non ci vedrebbe niente” stava dicendo, mentre giocherellava con qualcosa tra le mani. Un cubo?_ Il _cubo? Non era neanche girato verso di lui. Stava seduto con la spalla contro la finestra, mentre il ragazzino stava in piedi davanti a lui._  
  
_“Io ci vedo!” aveva ribattuto la voce che ancora non aveva un vero e proprio viso. Anche se Steve stava iniziando a vedere qualcosina. Colori, soprattutto. Chi gli aveva detto che vedeva un mondo in fiamme? Gli sembrava di vedere le anime intorno a lui. Dev'essere così che vedevano il mondo i post-impressionisti. Tanti colori. Tante anime. Tony era rosso rosso, con un pizzico di giallo. Era anche vivo. Aveva immaginato quella fosse una buona notizia. Solo non capiva chi fosse il bambino. Magari non ci vedeva ancora così bene, perché la del ragazzino la vedeva colorata di blu. Rosso e blu. Sono dei bei colori per l'anima di una persona, perché è il caos e pure la calma e quindi vuol dire che tra loro si annullano, che c'è uno strano e delicato equilibrio che le persone ti invidiano e ti invidieranno sempre. Non aveva ancora grugnito, né fatto rumore. Forse aveva solo socchiuso gli occhi. “Altrimenti sarebbero anche inutili sott'acqua, no? Quando sei sott'acqua devi mantenere il respiro e chiudere gli occhi, se non vuoi che ti brucino e poi ti diventino rossi. Allora ci sono gli occhialetti. Così puoi vedere e non ti bruciano gli occhi, ma nessuno può capire chi sei tu con gli occhialetti e qualcos'altro in faccia, perché abbiamo bisogno di alcuni elementi chiave, come, non lo so, il naso, la forma delle labbra e la forma del viso per riconoscere qualcuno. Se noi togliamo gli occhi, okay?, e poi anche le labbra, più del cinquanta percento della faccia è coperta e quindi nessuno può scoprire la mia identità segreta.”_  
  
_“Non mi hai convinto sugli occhialetti. Fuori dall'acqua non ti fanno vedere bene e questo è un fatto. Ma… ma.” Aveva sospirato e si era grattato la testa. “Sono quasi sicuro che una persona, per riconoscerne un'altra abbia bisogno anche di meno elementi. O di altri, oltre il viso. Ad esempio il modo in cui cammina, o in cui parla…” aveva ribattuto Tony, disfacendo quello che aveva fatto col cubo per poter ricominciare da capo._  
  
_“È per questo che Superman cambia il suo carattere quando è Clark Kent!” aveva gridato eccitato il ragazzino, saltando da seduto e facendo ballare tutto il materasso._  
  
_Steve ancora non capiva perché non aveva detto niente. Aveva sbattuto le palpebre e stava cercando di capire se gli aghi gli dessero fastidio oppure no. Stava aspettando che Tony girasse la testa e incontrasse i suoi occhi. Era una cosa stupida, ma ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno di vedere gli occhi di Tony, prima di capire se era vivo. Qualcosa di simile era già successo in guerra, quando gli avevano sparato e non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a dipingere di nuovo. Aveva bisogno che Tony lo guardasse, per poter essere sicuro di essere tornato._  
  
_“Nel senso. C'è anche un modo sai, nella DC, e praticamente lui riesce a sgonfiarsi e fare in modo che tutti lo vedano più piccolo e che pensino ma no, lui è solo uno sfigato, no?, e lui non indossa una maschera quando combatte i cattivi, lui la indossa quando affronta i buoni, capito?, allora ho pensato, Tony, ho pensato, lui fa finta. E allora ho pensato ancora. Tony. È come te.” In quel momento era più rossa che blu. Aveva anche gli occhi che gli brillavano. “Tu fai finta di non essere un eroe, di non poterlo essere, perché così non devi fingere di essere un eroe. Sei un eroe. Ma poi le persone non lo sanno.”_  
  
_“Peter…” Per la prima volta da quando Steve era sveglio, Tony aveva alzato lo sguardo sul ragazzino, per poi sospirare pesantemente ed avere quello sguardo di quando Steve gli chiede se si è rotto qualcosa in cucina. Colpa. Come se avesse rotto un bicchiere e i pezzi di vetro sono ovunque quindi non camminare scalzo da queste parti. Come se il bicchiere fosse quel bambino davanti a lui. “Io non sono un eroe” aveva detto e questo ragazzino, questo Peter, gli aveva sorriso come se gli avesse chiesto di mantenere un segreto che solo lui può mantenere._  
  
_E infatti aveva fatto un occhiolino abbastanza impacciato, prima di iniziare a dondolare le gambe. “Certo” aveva sorriso. “Perché non ti metteresti gli occhialetti d'acqua come costume.”_  
  
_Tony aveva roteato gli occhi, prima di scuotere la testa con un sorriso debole. “Mai.” E forse stava pensando a lui, a Steve, perché aveva girato la testa e lo stava guardando e i loro occhi si sono incontrati. Non era morto, quindi. Era vivo. E gli occhi di Tony erano lì ad aspettarlo. E loro erano vivi. Tutti e due. Vivi. Okay. Allora tutto stava andando perfettamente bene._  
  
_“Per lui lo stile è tutto” aveva borbottato Steve. Aveva la gola che non rispondeva ai suoi comandi e la voce roca, di chi ha dormito tanto e parlato poco. E quel dolore di quando hai anche russato un po'. Odiava quella sensazione._  
  
_Quello è stato anche il momento in cui ha guardato per la prima volta gli occhi di Peter, che lo studiavano curiosi. Marroni. Vivaci. Intelligenti. Spezzati._  
  
Hanno gli stessi occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è in casa. _Ovviamente_. Lo guarda con la testa inclinata, dietro quei bruttissimi occhiali quadrati, o a parallelepipedo, come piace dire a Tony, e poi si sposta per farli entrare nel suo appartamento. Peter stringe le dita intorno al suo zainetto e prende un respiro profondissimo, perché qui sembra che si arriverà finalmente ad un finale. Bruce non mente. Non omette nemmeno la verità. Per questo gli piace e per questo sa anche che questo giochetto di nascondersi e cercarsi sta per finire. Tra una settimana finiscono le vacanze di metà quadrimestre e forse è una cosa buona. Però aveva fatto una promessa e zia May diceva sempre che quando fai una promessa la devi mantenere, non importa cosa succeda. Diceva anche che le melanzane non le piacevano, e quindi non gliele faceva mangiare spesso. Chissà per quale motivo, Steve e Tony amano le melanzane e le patate, quindi adesso a Peter sembra di essere costituito di almeno il cinquanta per cento di melanzane. E gli piacciono anche, nonostante sia una di quelle cose che non può ammettere ad alta voce, per non risultare sbagliato. Ma il tofu no. Peter odia il tofu. Come faccia Tony a mangiarne quantità improbabili è un mistero e per quale motivo Steve si ostini ad accompagnarlo in questa sua pazzia è uno degli enigmi che Peter non è sicuro di riuscire a risolvere tanto presto. Però. Anche mamma aveva queste sue fissazioni strane. Come le pareti blu e le tende bianche, che il papà odiava, ma diceva che vederla con quel suo sorriso lo rendeva felice e quindi non importava. Tony è felice con il suo tofu?  
  
In tutto questo, Bruce e Steve non si sono scambiati una singola parola. Bruce ha sorriso a Peter, ma era sembrato molto nervoso, lanciando sguardi persi agli scatoloni vicino alla televisione e agli avanzi di cibo cinese buttati per terra, tra figli di calcolo e contenitori con liquido verde.  
  
“È sicuro entrare qua dentro?” si lascia sfuggire Peter, quando un'ampolla gli rotola vicino ai piedi. Poi guarda in alto, verso Bruce, il dottor Banner e stringe le labbra.  
  
“Non è mai sicuro starmi vicino” risponde, prima di far loro le spalle e raccattare roba da per terra, appoggiandola poi sul tavolo, accanto ad una tazza di tè. Una volta aveva bevuto del composto acido con un nome stranissimo, pensando fosse camomilla. Peter lo aveva visto coi suoi occhi, mentre Tony si teneva la pancia per le risate e Bruce cercava di vomitare infilandosi le dita in bocca. È per questo che il ragazzino alza un lato della bocca, lascia andare la mano di Steve (che poi, quando gliel'ha afferrata?) e si va a sedere sul divano, spostando sulle cosce una pila di fogli con grafici e reazioni chimiche. Due delle sue cose preferite.  
  
“Cos'è successo?” chiede Steve. Sono le prime parole che dice. Non ciao. Nemmeno dovresti aprire le finestre, c'è puzza di chiuso. Eh. Però questo non gli impedisce di andare alle finestre e aprirle lui stesso, in prima persona. Steve odia stare al buio, in luoghi freddi, ma Peter non è ancora sicuro del perché, mentre alza gli occhi dai fogli e vede il salotto con un po' di luce e tanta spazzatura. Aveva la strana sensazione che i dottori non potessero vivere in un posto disordinato, forse per la cosa dei germi e dell'ipocondria. Tanti dottori soffrono d'ipocondria e anche studenti di Medicina. Dicevano fosse una sindrome con un nome. Lo aveva letto da qualche parte… Il venticello gelido fa muovere il ciuffo di Steve e rabbrividire Bruce, che ha le spalle curve, la testa abbassata nell'inutile tentativo di sembrare occupato, di non poter parlare. Forse anche Bruce stava desiderando di non essere in casa. Sarebbe stato più facile per tutti e due.  
  
“Fury” borbotta. Giocherella nervosamente con le dita delle mani e poi asciuga il sudore sulla maglietta. “E adesso devo analizzare il sangue di Norman Osborn per scoprire che cosa si è iniettato. E Tony deve stare fuori da tutta questa storia perché è emotivamente compromesso.”  
  
“Cosa?” chiede Peter, facendo cadere i fogli, mentre si alza di scatto in piedi. “Cosa?” fa eco Steve, più debolmente e, forse, più preparato ad affrontare una spiegazione.  
  
Ci sono due cose che non vanno bene in quello che ha detto Bruce, secondo il punto di vista del ragazzino. La prima riguarda il sangue che deve analizzare il dottor Banner. Norman Osborn. Osborn come Harry Osborn. E questa cosa non può andare bene, perché, lo ha capito, nella sua vita non esistono coincidenze e, quando sembra che ci siano, stanno succedendo cose brutte e non vuole che un amico (sì, amico) lo debba scoprire così. Perché non è giusto. Harry è un bambino buono. Vuole giocare con lui ai videogame e hanno rubato insieme un po' del buffet dell'evento di beneficenza di Tony. Hanno parlato per ore, nascosti sotto il tavolo, coperti da quelle tovaglie bianche che sembrano lenzuola e hanno giocato e parlato e parlato e anche riso, e Harry è l'unica persona che lui potrebbe considerare amico ed è _buono_. Una persona buona non può avere come padre una persona cattiva. E, visto che il papà di Henry _non può essere_ cattivo, non possono succedere cose brutte a tutte le persone buone. Non bastavano i suoi genitori? O i suoi zii? Cos'è successo al papà di Harry? Cosa gli hanno fatto?  
  
E poi c'era, ovviamente, la parte di Tony. Non sta facendo nulla. Tony non può fare niente perché è emotivamente compromesso. Ma che cavolo vuol dire? Sta male? Tony non può essere fermato da niente, lo sanno tutti. È una delle poche cose che la stampa capisce bene di lui. E chi cavolo è questo Fury? Peter sente il suo respiro diventare corto e cerca lo sguardo di Steve, che sembrerebbe impassibile se non fosse per quella piccola ruga sulla fronte. È preoccupato. Forse ha fatto male a lasciare andare la sua mano.  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre e, sempre lentamente, chiede: “Cosa cosa?”  
  
“Cosa vuol dire?” chiede Peter con un fil di voce, abbassando lo sguardo. “Cos'è successo?” chiede Steve, nello stesso momento, con la voce più sicura e lo sguardo un po' più duro.  
  
“Tony è entrato nel panico.” Bruce alza le spalle e si gratta dietro un orecchio. “Quindi Clint e Natasha se lo sono dovuto trascinare a casa.” Afferra il suo vecchio cellulare e inizia a digitare parole, poi numeri.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
  
“Informo Tony che state bene” risponde lui, con un sospiro, prima di appoggiare quel vecchio Nokia sul tavolo, tra un'ampolla e il tè. “Sai com'è. Il solito bambino ansioso.”  
  
Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia e cerca lo sguardo di Steve, ugualmente confuso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“…quindi,” Tony stava seduto sul divano della camera comune, con le gambe incrociate e la testa infilata tra le pagine di un libro di qualche materia improponibile per lui del terzo anno, figuriamoci per un ragazzino di quindici anni (e mezzo, teneva a precisare) normale. Aveva preso un respiro profondo prima di ricominciare a parlare. “Lasciando come premessa che tutto quello che il professore ha detto a lezione sia corretto…”_  
  
_“Puoi muovere dei dubbi?” aveva chiesto Steve, con un sorriso non proprio sicuro. “Su questa roba?”_  
  
_“Lo dici come se fosse spazzatura.” Aveva inclinato la testa, con un sorriso genuinamente divertito. Gli occhi erano rivolti in alto. Steve era seduto sul divano, con i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia. Forse in quel momento era la persona più felice in questo mondo per non aver preso Matematica, o Economia. “ Senti. Le teorie di Fisica Quantistica sono tutte da mettere in dubbio, non puoi prenderle per vero come fai con la Fisica Meccanica, o comunque quella prima di Heisenberg, no? Perché non abbiamo riferimenti empirici, non abbiamo neanche singole teorie che possano spiegare un singolo evento. Pensa a, non so, la locazione dell'elettrone e-… però è da dire che anche parlando del movimento, si deve prendere in considerazione un punto di riferimento. Però hai una sola formula… ” Aveva scosso la testa. “Nei primi libri di Fisica fanno sempre l'esempio del treno.”_  
  
_“Sembra un mondo pieno d'incertezze.” Steve aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e appoggiando una guancia sul pugno chiuso._  
  
_“Eccitante, no? Immagina. C'è una macchina che sta contando tutti i numeri primi esistenti. Se uno di questi numeri primi è sbagliato, se per caso uno dei numeri che noi abbiamo sempre considerato indivisibile se non per se stesso e uno, in realtà non lo è, tutta la matematica su cui ci siamo basati fino ad adesso risulterà sbagliata e quindi ci ritroveremo a dover ricominciare da capo.” Si era sistemato meglio sul tappeto, con gli occhi che gli brillavano e le dita che davano il tormento alle pagine del libro che, fino a pochi secondi prima stava leggendo con lo stesso entusiasmo. “Sai cosa vorrebbe dire? La stessa Fisica sarebbe…”_  
  
_“Rovinata?”_  
  
_“Rivoluzionata.” Si era passato una mano trai capelli, colpito forse da quello che aveva appena detto. “Tutto cambierebbe, si aprirebbero milioni di nuovi scenari. E dovremmo scindere da…”_  
  
_“Vi prego basta” aveva lagnato Sam, affogando il viso nel cuscino. “Smettetela. Basta basta basta. Tu non hai una camera in cui fare lo scienziato fino alle prime ore del mattino? E tu, per favore Steve._ Per favore _.” Aveva scosso la testa, prima di spingersi in piedi e trascinarsi verso la piccola cucina che serviva giusto per contenere un mini-frigorifero._  
  
_“Non capisco” aveva borbottato Steve, perché era completamente vero che non avesse capito niente di quello che Sam aveva voluto dirgli._  
  
_“Rhodey dice che ora che ha trovato un posto per scollarmisi di dosso non baratterà la pace dell'anima che ha trovato in camera in queste ore neanche per tutto l'oro del mondo.” Tony aveva sospirato una risata. Sembrava essere dannatamente serio, però, come quella volta ne aveva detto che Rhodey era il suo babysitter e quindi contava solo a metà come amico, visto che comunicava ogni sua mossa ai signori Stark. Ho un amico e mezzo, ripeteva in continuazione. Mezzo era Rhodey, l'uno era…? Tony diventava tutto rosso, quando glielo chiedeva. È stato Mezzo-Rhodey a rivelare che l'uno era Pepper Potts, anche detta la Ragazzina per cui Lui era Lì in Quel Momento. Non solo era stata la prima persona che aveva guadagnato il titolo di Amico Intero da Tony Stark, ma era stata anche quella che lo aveva convinto a mandare la domanda d'iscrizione al college senza che lo sapessero i suoi genitori, o chiunque altro. Pepper, anche detta La Cosa Più Fantastica in Questo Mondo Secondo Tony._  
  
_“Stava scherzando.” Sam sbuffa. Lo dice sempre che, per sopportare Tony gli devi voler molto bene. O devi essere completamente pazzo. Rhodey gli sembrava una brava persona, un po' rigida e con una fiducia cieca nelle regole, ma ehi, nessuno è perfetto._  
  
_“Ah-ha.” Il ragazzo aveva chiuso il libro, lanciando un'occhiata al suo orologio da polso. “Ma gli ho detto che domani sarò la sua ombra. Il suo più uno. Cuoricini cuoricini.” Aveva anche iniziato a infilare tutto quello che aveva intorno a lui, per terra, nel suo zainetto. Aveva colonizzato il loro finto salotto._  
  
_“Come mai domani?” Steve aveva inclinato la testa. Sam si era trattenuto dal ruotare ancora gli occhi. Non ce la poteva fare._  
  
_Tony aveva chiuso lo zaino, alzandosi in piedi. “Domani partiamo per il campeggio. Anche se non so come potrebbe considerarsi campeggio visto che porterò di tutto per non dover stare senza tecnologia nella natura selvaggia. Rhodey pensa che io sia dipendente dalle mie macchine, il che è completamente vero, ma non è questo il punto. Domani sarà la Giornata Internazionale dell'Osservazione della Luna, cioè la luce del Sole colpirà la Luna in modo che si possano vedere tutti i crateri e quindi andiamo in un posto in cui non c'è inquinamento luminoso e passeremo la notte a guardare le bellezze della natura in una tenda anti-insetti anti-tutto. Rhodey farà quello che gli pare, ma se poi una mucca lo sveglia leccandogli la faccia fatti suoi. A me le mucche piacciono in foto. Quindi domani useremo il giorno per legare. Cuoricini cuoricini cuoricini.”_  
  
_“Non lo sapevo. Andate solo voi due?”_  
  
_L'occhiataccia di Sam a Steve doveva essere fotografata ed incorniciata per rendere partecipi i posteri di tale bellezza. Aveva sbuffato, con l'aria di chi si stava chiedendo cos'avesse sbagliato nella sua vita per arrivare fino a lì.“Non sapevo che Rhodey fosse nel corso di Astronomia” aveva sibilato. “Ricordo che il professor Foster aveva attaccato nella bacheca del corso qualcosa per raccogliere i partecipanti. Andate con lui, giusto?”_  
  
_“Sì. Rhodey segue Astronomia perché nella sua stranissima mente lo potrà un giorno aiutare per diventare pilota.” Tony aveva alzato le spalle e si era infilato una spalliera dello zaino, giocherellando col piede. “Io ci vado perché il professor Foster è uno dei miegliori astrofisici del momento e ho intenzione di rubargli tutte le sue conoscenze.”_  
  
_“Sì, ci avevo pensato anche io. Aiuta conoscere le stelle per qualsiasi evenienza, in cielo. Lo farò il prossimo anno.” Sam aveva alzato le sopracciglia verso Steve, come se in quel momento la ragione della sua occhiataccia fosse più che ovvia. Beh. Non lo era per Steve. “E smettila di parlare come un vampiro della conoscenza. Fai paura.”_  
  
_Tony stava per prendere un respiro per rispondere con un sorriso sarcastico, quando un bip nella sua tasca lo aveva fermato. Dalle tasche aveva tirato fuori un telefonino e aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Uhm” aveva grugnito. “I-io devo andare prima che Rhodey faccia qualcosa di cui si pentirà…” Poi era corso verso la porta e li aveva salutati con la mano, senza nemmeno girarsi._  
  
_Quando la porta aveva sbattuto, Sam aveva incrociato le braccia e alzato un sopracciglio verso Steve, che ancora stava seduto sul divano. “Cosa stai facendo?” aveva chiesto, mettendo a bollire dell'acqua._  
  
  
  
  
“Questa volta non sono eccitato. Sono preoccupato e ho lo stomaco che fa su e giù e voglio scendere da questo aereo” dice Peter, mordendosi le labbra. “E non mi piace, perché non è giusto che non mi posso godere di stare su una macchina volante perché sono qui preoccupato.”  
  
“Prima non eri preoccupato?” chiede allora Steve. La rughetta sulla fronte non vuole più scomparire e adesso sembra un pochino più vecchio. Forse anche Peter sembra più grande. Gli dicono sempre che sembra due o tre anni più piccolo, perché non cresce d'altezza e ha ancora le guance paffute e lui si deve sempre mettere a litigare, perché lui è più grande ed è più responsabile di quello che sembra e non è giusto che le persona si facciano un'idea di quello che è solo per come sembra. Per questo gli piacciono Tony e Steve. Loro non hanno mai pensato che sembrasse troppo piccolo. Men che meno che fosse troppo piccolo per fare qualcosa. Lui può fare qualsiasi cosa che si mette in testa di fare. È per questo che Tony e Bruce lo includevano nei loro pigiama party. E la Fiera della Scienza. È per questo che Steve lo ha trascinato con lui in un viaggio per cercare Tony. Ma adesso questa cosa un po' gli pesa. Essere grandi vuol dire avere delle responsabilità. E se non fosse abbastanza forte per queste responsabilità? E se, con quella promessa, si fosse infilato in qualcosa di più grande di quello che è? E se per colpa sua Tony adesso stesse male? E se tutto fosse un grande errore? Un suo grande errore?  
  
“Tony di solito se la cava sempre. Lo dice la stampa ed è una delle poche cose che ha capito di lui” risponde il ragazzino, sfregando le mani sul tessuto dei jeans. “Quando gli hanno detto che smettendo di produrre armi avrebbe perso il settantacinque per cento dei profitti, lui ha migliorato le SI e è diventato ricco il triplo, lanciando dei cellulari che battevano gli iPhone ed investendo sull'energia rinnovabile. Quando hanno minacciato di togliergli la Stark Enterprise se non avesse prodotto armi per il governo, ha trovato un cavillo legale e si è legato all'ONU. Quando è stato rapito in Afganistan si è liberato da solo. Tony Stark non è una persona che ha bisogno di essere protetta” dice, recitando a memoria i titoli dei giornali che suo zio leggeva tutte le mattine. Stringe i pugni sulle cosce. “E mi ha assicurato, prima di andare via, che non mi dovevo preoccupare per lui.”  
  
Steve non risponde. Abbassa lo sguardo e guarda verso il finestrino. La rughetta non se ne va. Forse ce l'aveva anche prima, ma Peter non se n'era reso conto. Zio Ben gli ha insegnato che qualsiasi cosa succeda, succede per renderti una persona migliore. Non sa come il senso di colpa possa rendere qualcuno migliore, ma adesso è sicuro che la prossima volta non vuole sentirsi così, come se avesse potuto fare qualcosa ma non l'ha fatta. Non gli piace sentirsi così. Non è naturale sentirsi così. Se gliene parlasse a Steve non lo giudicherebbe troppo giovane per sentirsi così. È un po' un sollievo, perché altrimenti si sentirebbe doppiamente sbagliato. Come a scuola. Peter a scuola è sbagliato perché non è Flash. Ma poi anche Flash si sente sbagliato e allora nessuno dei due capisce cosa dovrebbe essere. Forse per questo adesso sono quasi amici. Beh. Non amici. Ma prima Flash faceva il bello e il cattivo tempo, adesso grugnisce soltanto la mattina e Peter si sposta dal corridoio, o alza le spalle. Sei il mio secchione preferito, Parker, ha detto una volta. Poi gli ha dato un pugno sulla spalla e gli ha fatto male, ma non lo ha fatto apposta, quindi Peter ha fatto finta di non sentire male e si è sforzato di ridere. Due persone che si sentono sbagliate si capiscono.  
  
“Hai mai sentito la barzelletta del fisico al bar?” chiede Peter, mordendosi le labbra. Aspetta che Steve scuota gentilmente la testa prima di continuare. “Allora, un fisico sta seduto in un bar, okay, e ordina due caffè. Sta lì per un po' e poi se ne va. Il giorno dopo torna e fa la stessa cosa, così il giorno dopo quello dopo e quello dopo il giorno dopo quello dopo, per una settimana intera. Allora, un giorno, il barista incuriosito gli si avvicina e gli chiede ehi, amico, come mai ordini sempre due tazze di caffè? Allora il fisico risponde, eh, perché, vedi, secondo la fisica quantistica c'è la possibilità non nulla che una particolare funzione collassi in una bella donna innamorata di me proprio qui davanti. Allora il barista, un po' confuso gli fa notare che ci sono tantissime belle ragazze nel bar e che forse farebbe prima a parlare con una di loro. Il fisico ride e gli chiede: ma sa quante sarebbero in quel caso le probabilità?” Peter si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce, notando le labbra di Steve andare all'insù. “Tony la racconta sempre. Ma la mia preferita, di barzelletta, è: sai qual è il volume di una pizza di raggio z e altezza a? Pi z z a.” Si gratta dietro il collo. Steve ci mette un pochino di più a capire questa battuta, ma comunque poi sorride ancora e scuote la testa. “Anche questa la racconta sempre. E poi racconta di quella volta che gli hai dimostrato che ha un cuore. Tony parla sempre di te, in un modo o nell'altro.” Questo è tradire un segreto, ma, per una volta, non si sente come se stesse tradendo un segreto. Si sente come se stesse dando una chiave importante alla persona giusta. È la chiave per aprire la Bat-caverna. Steve non la può usare male, perché è Steve.  
  
“Gli ho dimostrato che ha un cuore?” Adesso, però, scoppia a ridere per davvero. Forse questa è la cosa più assurda che ha sentito, secondo lui. “Io?”  
  
“Tu sei un eroe, Steve” mormora il ragazzino, intrecciando le sue mani. “Dimostri che tutti noi abbiamo un cuore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Sono i colori dell'anima, Steve Rogers. I colori dell'anima.” Tony rideva, inclinando la testa e mostrando una fila dritta di denti. Poi aveva spostato il fazzoletto sul quale aveva disegnato verso di lui, attento a non farlo bagnare della birra caduta sul bancone. Quella che non poteva bere._  
  
_“Io non ho la faccia blu” aveva ribattuto anche troppo seriamente Steve, bevendo della Coca-Cola._  
  
_“Secondo gli occhi della mia anima, sì.” Si era guardato intorno, gonfiando i polmoni d'aria e dondolando i piedi. “Tocca a te. Su su. Fammi vedere. Gira il fazzoletto. Fammi vedere. Daaaai.” Non gli aveva lasciato il tempo di muoversi, però, perché si era allungato verso di lui, rischiando anche di cadere dalla sedia, per afferrare il fazzoletto e girarlo. Steve lo aveva lasciato fare, nonostante avesse una protesta morta in gola._  
  
_Quando Tony aveva girato il fazzoletto, aveva sbattuto le palpebre ed era rimasto incantato. Poi aveva alzato un lato della bocca e cercato lo sguardo imbarazzato di Steve. “È davvero così che mi vedi?” aveva chiesto e anche nella sua gola doveva esserci qualcosa di bloccato, perché la voce era uscita fuori rotta e si era dovuto schiarire la voce un paio di volte. Probabilmente non avrebbe sentito niente, sotto tutti quei brusii e quell'esultare per una non ben precisa partita di football. “Okay. Quindi da questo ho ottenuto ben due cose” aveva dichiarato dopo un po', facendo tornare quel sorriso sicuro che esibiva ovunque (tranne che con quel suo amico che roteava sempre gli occhi). “Numero uno: un ritratto gratis.” Si era infilato il fazzoletto in una tasca della felpa con sopra il logo del college. “Numero due: ho finalmente scoperto cosa studi qui. Direi Storia dell'Arte. Che dici? Ci ho preso?”_  
  
_“Ma non ho la faccia blu.”_  
  
_“Ma ho indovinato!” Tony aveva esultato, alzando un pugno in aria. “E sai cosa vuol dire questo?” Si era alzato dalla sedia e appoggiato le mani sul bancone. “Ehi! Portatemi sue boccali di birra! Questo ragazzone qua oggi diventerà adulto!”_  
  
_“La mia faccia non è blu” continuava a borbottare Steve._


	5. Parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Peter ha flashback e Steve ha flashback e il viaggio per il Canada è veramente troppo lungo.

**Parte V**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _La signora aveva un sorriso stanco, mentre si abbassava all'altezza di Peter e cercava di prendergli la mano. Era anche carina, come signora. Sembrava anche gentile. Stava facendo il suo lavoro, poi, e zio Ben diceva sempre che le persone che stanno facendo il loro lavoro meritano tutta la gentilezza in questo mondo e rispetto, non persone che si mettono a piangere e cercano di rendere loro il lavoro più difficile. In sua difesa, Peter aveva provato a non piangere, perché era un bambino grande, perché i bambini grandi non piangono, perché zia May stava all'ospedale e zio Ben… e non poteva abbandonarla. Non anche lui. E non aveva dormito per due giorni e aveva gli occhi che gli bruciavano, la testa che voleva cadere a terra e i vestiti sporchi di sudore e microbi da ospedale. Ma non poteva lasciarla lì da sola. Lo aveva detto anche il signor Stark. Ci sono persone per le quali non dormiresti la notte. Poi aveva riso istericamente, forse, e aveva guardato nella stanza 714. Stanza Sette Uno Quattro. Lì stava Steve. Steve è importante per il signor Stark-che-ha-detto-che-lo-può-pure-chiamare-Tony. Già lo chiamava Tony, nella sua testa, ma zia May diceva di dare sempre del lei alle persone più grandi e quindi lui lo faceva. Tony non dormiva da quando sono arrivati in ospedale. Peter aveva dormicchiato sulla sua spalla. Ovviamente poi si era sentito un po' in colpa, ma lo aveva dovuto fare. Non è abituato a non dormire e Tony non si era mosso di un millimetro per non svegliarlo, vuol dire che è gentile, tutti dicevano che non fosse gentile, magari sbagliavano, e quando si è svegliato si è sgranchito le gambe e ha fatto un giretto per il corridoio. Gli ha portato una tazza di latte. Peter non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto avesse fame, prima di quel momento. Tony Stark è gentile. Lo ha lasciato dormire sulla sua spalla e gli ha portato del latte._  
  
 _“Peter” aveva detto la signora, portando la sua mano sulla guancia del ragazzino. “Non possiamo lasciarti qui da solo.”_  
  
 _Peter aveva soltanto tirato sul col naso e scosso la testa. Non sono qui da solo, voleva dire. C'è zia May. Non sono solo. Ma erano usciti solo grugniti. E singhiozzi. Tantissimi singhiozzi. Odiava come tutto questo sembrava. “Non posso andarmene” aveva voluto dire. Era uscito qualcosa come: “Nn awarene.” Che non è una frase. E quindi si è sentito stupido perché i ragazzini della sua età sanno parlare tranquillamente e sono più forti e non piangono davanti a tutti. Li sentiva nella sua testa. Parker, che fai? Piangi? Parker è una femminuccia. Parker porta sfiga. Se ne vanno tutti da Parker. Se tocchi Parker, dicono che morirai entro la settimana. Non era divertente. Una ragazzina dai capelli rossi lo aveva a malapena sfiorato, ed era corsa a piangere in bagno. Mary Jane. Viveva nella casa di fianco alla sua, facevano tutti i giorni la stessa strada dopo scuola, a volte zia May la salutava dal loro giardino. Mary Jane aveva pianto lo stesso, però. E non voleva parlargli._  
  
 _“Ma Peter non è solo.”_  
  
 _Non che, comunque, si fosse illuso di stare simpatico a Tony Stark. A costo di sembrare ripetitivo: sta parlando di Tony Stark. Il milionario. Quello che compare in TV. Quello che ha costruito un'intelligenza artificiale con, praticamente, sassi. Un tipo come lui, okay, anche se è gentile e gli ha dato da mangiare, un tipo come lui, i bambini come Peter nemmeno li vedeva da lontano. Soprattutto se sono lagnosi. Sopratutto quando ha altre cose a cui pensare. Steve. Non aveva mai sentito il suo nome sui giornali scientifici. Steve Con Un Cognome Che Lui Non Sa. Forse l'espressione triste sulla faccia di Tony era dovuta al fatto che non ha Steve accanto. O forse le fotografie pubbliche sono cose diverse dalla realtà. E Peter, comunque, non sta simpatico nemmeno ai ragazzini della sua età. Come può guadagnarsi la simpatia di Tony? Che, non ne era molto sicuro ma, gli pareva stesse suggerendo qualcosa come prendersi la responsabilità di un minorenne in un ospedale...? Non sembra essere molto nel personaggio._  
  
 _A dirla tutta, non si era nemmeno reso conto che si fosse avvicinato a lui. Sentire una mano sulla sua spalla era stato uno stimolo ad andare sull'attenti, se non fosse stato per il calore stranamente familiare. Tony era accanto a lui. Stava sorridendo con quel sorriso da copertina all'assistente sociale e non sembrava per niente stanco. Allora è vero che non devi fidarti dei giornali. Allora è vero che tutte le persone hanno tante maschere che usano quando pensano sia più giusto usarle. Quello è il Tony che stava antipatico a zio Ben. Poi c'è quello di cui parlava quel signore, quel signor Lang, che ripeteva che le Industrie Stark non stanno in mani più sicure. E il papà rideva. Era bello quando papà rideva. Ci sono momenti in cui desideri tanto tornare indietro e questo era uno di quei momenti. Sai, per sentire papà ridere e zio Ben sbuffare. Tornare indietro, sapendo cos'è andato storto e ripararlo. Allora le lacrime sarebbeo tornate dentro i condotti lacrimali, Peter avrebbe camminato all'indietro, accanto agli infermieri che gridavano_ Codice rosso! Codice rosso _!, sarebbe tornato sull'ambulanza, con quel tipo vestito di rosso e bianco e che cercava di strappargli un sorriso, sarebbe tornato sulla strada, con un signore sconosciuto che gli faceva domande, avrebbe detto il suo nome al contrario, avrebbe sentito qualcuno chiamare il nome di qualcun'altro, disperatamente,_ Steve, Steve _, avrebbe visto qualcun altro chiamare un'ambulanza, aperto gli occhi sentendo male dappertutto, sentito lo schianto di una macchina contro il loro autobus, avrebbe squittito esclamando: “Non ci credo che siamo sullo stesso autobus di Tony Stark!” E lo zio avrebbe sbuffato, la zia avrebbe sorriso. Non riesce ad andare più indietro. Gli è difficile. Tutto sembra essere successo migliaia di anni fa. Zio Ben che sbuffa. Non riesce a ricordare la risata del papà. Le canzoni della mamma. Aveva cercato di andare indietro, mentre la mano di Tony era poggiata sulla sua spalla e non ci riusciva. La risata di papà. Le canzoni della mamma. Le aveva cercate dentro la sua testa e non c'erano. E allora ha pianto più forte. Non voleva piangere. Aveva fatto di tutto per non piangere. E aveva sentito il braccio che era estraneo ma poi non tanto, intorno alle spalle e ha pianto ancora più forte. Non ricordava la ristata di suo papà._  
  
 _“I miei collaboratori possono occuparsi delle ultime carte” aveva detto Tony, sulla sua spalla e, forse, quello era il suo modo per mandare via la gente, come se sapesse cosa vuol dire piangere e non volere che gli altri ti vedano piangere, e per questo lo ha coperto con quel mezzo abbraccio. Non ha neanche parlato. Ha solo aspettato. Peter non sapeva che cosa e non gli importava più di tanto. Non ricorda le canzoni della mamma. Prima di quel momento in autobus, cos'è successo? C'era una vita prima dell'incidente? E prima di prima l'Incidente? Un'intera famiglia. Peter ha perso un'intera famiglia in strada. Ha solo zia May. Non può abbandonare zia May, perché lei è in gamba e saprebbe anche prendere a calci nel sederino i cattivi di New York, ma non può non avere nessuno a casa che la aspetta. Hanno perso un'intera famiglia per colpa delle auto. Zio Ben è... mamma e papà sono..._  
  
 _La signora che lo voleva portare via non c'è più. La sua presenza era pesante e lo rendeva pesante, e stava piangendo su una giacca che varrà più di tutti i suoi libri di scuola ed era abbracciato da uno dei suoi idoli scientifici. “Non posso lasciare qui la zia da sola, perché lei non mi ha lasciato a casa da solo quando mamma e papà sono morti. E poi potrebbe chiedere di me. Lei chiede sempre di me e dopo zio... io non voglio che pensi che anche io sia morto, perché ho paura che gli appesantisca il cuore e che poi gli spezzi, e ho sentito che si può morire di cuore spezzato, che sembra un infarto ed è la persona che crolla fisicamente e pure coi sentimenti. Io non posso lasciare che succeda. Quando una persona muore non torna più. Io lo so. Non posso lasciare che se ne vada anche lei, o che pensi che io me ne sia andato. Non posso andarmene. Non posso andarmene.” Aveva singhiozzato e non era nemmeno sicuro che tutto quello che aveva detto fosse comprensibile. I moccioli gli cadevano sulle labbra e non riusciva a respirare bene. Comunicava a sospiri. E singhiozzi. Lo odiava. “Zia May… lei non…” Non riesce a finire la frase. Lei non._  
  
 _“Lo so” aveva risposto Tony e, uau, lo aveva capito, nonostante Peter parlasse per singhiozzi. Forse è una delle prove da superare per essere considerati un genio. Magari parla l'inglese, lo spagnolo, il mandarino e il singhiozzese, ne è uno dei teorici e quindi capisce. Uau. Capisce. La cosa lo voleva far piangere ancora di più, se possibile. “Lo so" aveva ripetuto e gli aveva accarezzato la testa. Poi Peter ha ricordato. Titoli di giornale. Articoli biografici. Da dove a dove. Anche Tony ha perso un'intera famiglia in un incidente stradale. Aveva pianto più forte._  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay” si mormora Peter. “Okay” ripete, sistemando lo zaino sulle spalle e cercando di tenere il passo con Steve, nell'aeroporto. “Vedo vedo, qualcosa di minuscolo.” Salta sulle scale mobili. È ancora preoccupato. Ha anche un po' di sonno. Okay, va bene. Tanto sonno. Non dorme da quando sono stati in viaggio da Malibu a Houston. E adesso sono a New York e devono andare a Toronto. E lui ha sonno, ma non riesce a dormire. Però Tony dovrebbe essere lontano dalle macchine. Dalle strade in generale. Non può morire in un incidente stradale, il che è una buona notizia. (Lo è.) Doveva tornare. Ha promesso che sarebbe tornato. Ha il cuore pesante. Ha paura che Steve muoia di cuore spezzato. Ha paura anche del cuore di Tony. Forse non voleva semplicemente tornare. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Un ragazzino che non ha nessun legame con lui, perché tornare da lui? Magari era il suo modo di dire che non lo voleva intorno. O che non voleva nessuno dei due intorno. Magari si sente responsabile per loro due, ma non gli vuole bene veramente e cercava un motivo, una scusa per andarsene. Magari voleva che Peter protegesse Steve dal cuore spezzato. Magari non vuole che loro lo vadano a prendere.  
  
“Il tuo zaino” risponde con un sorriso stanco, Steve. E Peter scuote la testa.  
  
“Almeno provaci!”  
  
“Si deve vedere al microscopio?”  
  
Il ragazzino sorride e scende dalle scale mobili con un piccolo salto. “Oh, sì.” Ma non c'è motivo di pensare una cosa del genere. Tony, a modo suo, le promesse le mantiene. Se dice che tornerà, tornerà. Se dice che scoprirà perché gli hanno tolto la sua famiglia, lo scoprirà. Se dice che non si devono preoccupare, non si devono preoccupare. Quindi sta cercando di non preoccuparsi. Tutto finirà con uno di quei bellissimi finali da Hollywood, con una musica in sottofondo, e il bacio del vero amore, e tanti sorrisi. È così che deve andare. Ha avuto già troppi finali tragici per non vedere un lieto fine.  
  
“Una molecola.”  
  
“Probabile, ma no.”  
  
“Un atomo.”  
  
“Direi di no, ma starei mentendo. Non è quello che avevo in mente.” Steve ci sta provando e Peter non capisce per chi. Sta provando a mantenere quella facciata serena e gli si vede negli occhi che l'unica cosa di cui vorrebbe parlare è Tony. Ha ancora quella rughetta, si guarda intorno e spera in una specie di miracolo, guarda il cellulare e spera in un miracolo più grande, ma mantiene la facciata. Non ha nemmeno fatto domande sulla storia del cuore di Tony, come sia possibile che lui abbia dimostrato la sua esistenza, ed eppure quella è la storia preferita di Tony e Peter l'aveva ascoltata con così tanto piacere, davanti ad uno Steve incosciente, con una tazza di cioccolata calda tra le mani. Non ne è sicuro, ma il ragazzino pensa sia perché, se ne parlassero, Steve crollerebbe davanti ai suoi occhi. Se Peter iniziasse a raccontare di come gli ha raccontato la storia, forse Steve scoppierebbe a piangere, come ha pianto Tony quando l'ha raccontata. E se parlasse di quanto è preoccupato, crollerebbe ugualmente, perché è questo il tipo di preoccupazione. Ma non sa se non vuole crollare perché c'è lui, Peter Parker, o perché poi non riuscirebbe più a trovare la forza per ricomporsi e continuare a cercare Tony. “Tu piangi spesso, Steve?” chiede Peter e se ne pente.  
  
“Dipende da cosa intendi per spesso” Stanno continuando a camminare e camminare. Ha veramente fatto quella domanda. Ha ricevuto davvero una risposta. Non c'è persona al mondo con la lingua più veloce della testa. Dovrebbe pensare di più. O di meno. Peter sta sempre pensando e forse le parole gli escono di bocca perché scappano via dai suoi pensieri. Non capisce bene il perché dovrebbe succedere. “Tony mi costringe a vedere Grey's Anatomy e a volte, vedendolo, piango.”  
  
Peter sorride. “Non ti costringe.”  
  
“Non mi costringe.” Steve alza le spalle. “Ma comunque piango.”  
  
“Io non piango tanto, ma a volte mi sembra che ci siano persone che piangono al mio posto.” Non sa spiegare quello che ha appena detto. Sa solo che lo sente adesso. Zia dice sempre di non far star zitte certe cose, di esprimersi, ma esprimersi è difficile. Parlare, segnalare, comunicare, anche solo per chiedere il latte, non è facile. Non ricorda chi ha questa credenza, forse era la mamma. Pensava che se anche tu non piangevi, se il tuo dolore è grande e forte, qualcun altro piange per te, perché l'energia non si distrugge, deve rimanere nel mondo, e così anche le emozioni. Non trova molto senso logico in questo pensiero, e la mamma era una scienziata, quindi non poteva essere lei a dirlo, ma a volte gli sembrava qualcosa di reale, qualcosa in cui voleva credere, come Babbo Natale e gli alieni (che esistono e un giorno verranno da noi). “Comunque erano le probabilità di vittoria degli Yankees nella Interleague.” Peter sorride allo sguardo confuso di Steve. Adesso tutti e due vorrebbero piangere. Un po' per Tony, un po' perché chissà cos'è successo al papà di Harry. Ma nessuno dei due sta piangendo. “La cosa piccola che vedevo. Le loro probabilità di vittoria.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa e ride. Chissà chi sta piangendo al posto loro, in questo momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Quel momento. Steve aveva capito, niente gli sarebbe rimasto marchiato a fuoco nella memoria come quel momento. La mano di Tony chiusa in un pugno, intorno alla sua maglietta e io momento della realizzazione della sua di mano, sul petto, a spingerlo via. E gli occhi sbarrati. L'espressione spaventata, di scuse. E poi la risata nervosa. Le dita che sembrano star tremando. Gli occhi persi. Ma è solo quel momento, prima che riprenda il controllo e torni Tony Stark. (Sai, quello che è entrato al MIT a quattordici anni e lo ha portato fuori a bere e ha un sorriso bellissimo, è intelligente, divertente a modo suo e… ed era un bambino, santo cielo!). Steve era rimasto a guardarlo in silenzio, mentre sentiva ancora la sua mano sul petto e la mano di Tony sulla pancia. E cercava di normalizzare il respiro ma…_  
  
 _Santo cielo. Aveva solo quindici anni. Cosa stava facendo? Cosa aveva in testa?_  
  
 _“Uaaaau” aveva biascicato il ragazzo, lasciando andare la maglietta di Steve e tirandosi indietro. Aveva anche fatto quel sorriso infantile, quello che fanno di solito i bambini particolarmente vivaci, quando vogliono coprire una qualche malefatta. O quando vengono scoperti a fare qualcosa di proibito. Se, cinque secondi prima, Tony non avesse avuto il suo petto premuto contro quello di lui, se non avesse sentito il suo cuore battere così forte, se non avesse percepito l'esitazione sulla punta delle dita, ci sarebbe anche cascato. Avrebbe creduto a quel sorriso, a quei gesti, a quelle risate. E tutto suonava così falso che Steve sentiva il bisogno di prendere un respiro profondo e chiudere le mani in due pugni, per riprendere il poco autocontrollo che gli rimaneva e non riprendere tra le sue mani il viso di Tony Stark e farlo sciogliere tra le sue braccia, come stava facendo prima, come ha sentito che stava facendo. “Ho fatto bere Capitano Scopa su per il Culo e l'ho anche baciato alla francese, tutto in una sera.” Aveva ridacchiato. “Uaaaaao. Sono più bravo di quello che pensavo.” Aveva fatto un passo indietro, ancora ridacchiando. La mano di Steve non stava più toccando il petto di Tony. Perché riusciva a pensare solo a questo? Il petto. La mano sul petto. “Non ti preoccupare, Cap. Sono un gentiluomo. Non approfitto di ragazzi brilli.” E poi aveva cominciato a cercare di camminare in linea quasi retta, cercando qualcosa nelle sue tasche e borbottando qualcosa._  
  
 _“Tony…”_  
  
 _Aveva preso in mano il cellulare e glielo aveva mostrato, dopo aver digitato dei tasti. “Sto chiamando Rhodey, perché deve sapere dei miei prodigi e perché, non so esattamente per quale magico motivo, adora sapere quando ho bevuto. È proprio un cane da guardia.” Aveva portato il cellulare all'orecchio, scuotendo la testa. “Non ti preoccupare, Cap.” Gli offriva un sorriso sincero con la testa inclinata. Gli stava offrendo una scappatoia, una via d'uscita per i suoi valori morali. Tony era un ragazzino e, per quanto fosse intelligente, per quanto potesse essere uno dei migliori del college, del mondo, rimaneva sempre un ragazzino. E gli stava offrendo una via di fuga._  
  
 _“Okay” aveva risposto lui, annuendo piano. O forse la stava offrendo ad entrambi. Forse stava leggendo troppo nella situazione. (Ma c'era stato quel momento). Magari Tony non stava neanche pensando a lui in quel modo. Bacerebbe tutti, anche se stesso. Lo ha detto lui. (Ma è stato lui a spingerlo via.) “Va bene, allora. Lo aspetto qui con…”_  
  
 _“Rhodey” aveva piagnucolato al telefono il ragazzo. Cinque minuti prima quelle labbra non erano attaccate al telefono ma alle sue labbra. Stava respirando sulle sue labbra. Stava sorridendo tra le sue labbra. Steve. Autocontrollo. “Lascia perdere la tipa bionda. Ho bisogno di gelato. Tre chili di gelato e il quarto film di Star Wars. Perché il quarto è il migliore... Sei degradato a un quarto di amico per aver detto questo. Ho un amico e un quarto... Guarda, ci andrei pure, ma non è andata molto bene, quindi… che vuol dire che devo regalare fiori alla gente? Guarda, dobbiamo fare un pigiama party. Carol può anche rimanere, sai?”_  
  
 _“Tony.”_  
  
 _Tony aveva alzato le spalle e se n'era andato via. Steve non era riuscito a muoversi e fermarlo._  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter si era addormentato sulla spalla di Steve, quando si era reso chiaro che il viaggio sul pullman sarebbe stato più lungo di quanto fosse stato il viaggio in aereo. I pullman non sembrano suscitargli lo stesso interesse, alla fine. Non può tormentare l'autista di domande. Non c'è nessuna hostess o nessuno steward che risponde pazientemente alle sue teorie e sembra che lui non sia tipo da auto. (E Steve non è di molta compagnia, ha anche sbuffato.)  
  
Ha lottato per avere il posto più vicino al finestrino, lasciato le impronte sul vetro, osservando le smisurate pianure e le colline dai lineamenti duri, che sembrano montagne. Aveva anche scritto su un quaderno che aveva chiamato il Quaderno della Scienza, osservato di nascosto Steve, aveva provato a distrarlo e Steve aveva sorriso, aveva ascoltato, lo sta coprendo con un plaid, mentre lui gli sbava la maglietta e mormora qualche parola. Neanche addormentato riesce a sopportare il silenzio. Peter non riesce a parlare con gli sconosciuti se non ha una base sicura a cui tornare, o un posto, o una maschera dietro la quale nascondersi. Anonimato virtuale, diceva Tony. Steve è felice del fatto che il ragazzino pensi che siano una base sicura.  
  
“Steve” biascica il ragazzino, strofinando la guancia sulla sua spalla. “Non volevo portarvi tutti questi problemi.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa e cerca di coprirlo meglio. “Tu non hai portato nessun problema” risponde a bassa voce, incrociando le braccia e posando la testa contro il sedile, in modo da guardare il tettuccio del pullman. Intorno a loro le persone dormono. Steve non riesce a farlo. Sospira di nuovo e scuote la testa. Dormire è per la gente qualunque, dice sempre Tony.  
  
“È colpa mia se zio Ben è morto in quell'incidente ed è colpa mia se tu sei stato in ospedale.” Peter ha gli occhi chiusi e la sua voce è un sospiro. “È per colpa mia che Tony se n'è andato. E se sta male, è colpa mia.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Mi dispiace” sussurra e rimane immobile, come se avesse svelato il segreto più recondito dell'Universo e non avesse dovuto. Poi sospira, ed il sospiro sembra tanto un'avvertimento prima di un singhiozzo. Come se cercasse di non piangere, ma il suo corpo si rifiutasse e Steve lo trova ingiusto. Cos'hanno fatto a questo bambino? Che errore hanno commesso lui e Tony? (È troppo giovane per sentimenti del genere.) (Non lo dice ad alta voce.) (Ha già ferito una volta così qualcuno, non ripeterà lo stesso errore.) Quali pesi gli hanno lasciato sopra le spalle che Steve non ha percepito? Forse portarlo con lui a giocare ad acchiapparella con Tony non è stata una mossa giusta. Forse dovevano veramente rimanere a Malibù ed aspettare. Tony… non sa se Tony torna, normalmente, perché di solito si è visto andare via, ma non restare. Di solito è Tony che rende _casa_ casa. Steve non sa se riesce a fare la stessa cosa, non sa se ne è emotivamente capace, il che sarebbe una barzelletta, raccontata a qualcuno che non li conosce.  
  
Posa una mano sulla testa castana del ragazzino. “A volte le persone fanno cose” inizia e gira la testa verso Peter, che lo guarda con occhi spezzati, come non è giusto che nessuno li abbia. “Cose terribili, o cose stupide. Cose che possono fare male ad altre persone ma, vedi, solo perché queste persone fanno male a te, solo perché capita che tante cose brutte capitino a te, non vuol dire che sia colpa tua. Non sei stato tu ad investire la tua famiglia, non eri tu alla guida di quelle auto e, francamente, Tony ha deciso di partire per questa sua assurda e sconosciuta missione da solo ed è andato via con le sue gambe. E sta bene. Hai visto Pepper, sarebbe stata la prima a chiamarci, se gli fosse successo qualcosa di brutto.” Steve accarezza la testa di Peter e abbassa la testa quanto basta per poter intercettare il suo sguardo. “Le persone fanno cose. Cose belle e cose brutte. Sono sicuro che sarebbe bellissimo se tutto dipendesse dalle nostre mani, perché tu sei un bambino intelligente e anche troppo buono, ma non è così. Noi possiamo soltanto controllare noi stessi, fare azioni buone e sperare che le persone intorno a noi facciano lo stesso, ma non possiamo sentirci male, o in colpa, se le persone fanno male agli altri, o a noi. Lo capisci questo, vero?”  
  
Peter annuisce, poi si passa il dorso della mano sotto il naso. “Ma” inizia, tirando su la schiena e tenendo la testa bassa. “Tony ha promesso che avrebbe tenuto al sicuro me e zia May. Quindi _è_ colpa mia.”  
  
“Fidati, figliolo” sospira Steve, scuotendo ancora la testa. “Niente di quello che fa Tony è colpa di nessuno. Neanche di Tony.” Poi non dice più niente. Peter non capisce, ma sente gli occhi chiudersi di nuovo.  
  
Si avvolge nella coperta e si addormenta in pochissimo tempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“È la cosa più brutta che io abbia visto” aveva commentato Steve, con lo sguardo assottigliato e le labbra arricciate. “Orrenda.”_  
  
 _“È bellissima!” gli aveva parlato sopra Tony, con un ampio sorriso e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Io e JARVIS lo troviamo un'opera d'arte.”_  
  
 _“Non ho mai detto queste parole, signore” si era difesa l'intelligenza artificiale, per poi zittirsi mentre Steve alzava un sopracciglio e girava le spalle verso Tony, che continuava a sorridere e scuotere la testa._  
  
 _“Tony, è una delle cose più orrende che tu abbia mai portato a casa” aveva continuato Steve, prima di scoppiare a ridere e passarsi una mano sul viso. Non era riuscito a razionalizzare il pensiero. Aveva solo riso e guardato Tony, che aveva alzato le sopracciglia due volte e poi gli aveva sorriso indietro, come se vederlo sorridere lo potesse rendere la persona più genuinamente felice su questa Terra. (Non c'è più tanta rabbia.) “Un segnale stradale con un…” Steve aveva gesticolato, e Tony aveva scosso la testa. “Con vernice addosso!”_  
  
 _“Come? Non mi avevi detto tu che questa è street art, al pari del flaw, il rap, le treccine sui capelli, i cappelli col berretto e i pagliacci sulle strade?” Tony muoveva le mani con l'indice e il dito medio alto mentre teneva le labbra arricciate. “ La società d'oggi fa schifo. Yo yo, bro, Beyoncé, Brooklyn, Jay-Z, Guido, fratello, break dance.”_  
  
 _“Okay, adesso stai soltanto dicendo parole a caso.” Steve gli aveva preso i polsi, nel tentativo di farlo stare fermo, ma Tony continuava a ciondolare la testa in modo comico. “E stai offendendo gli artisti di strada e l'arte underground.”_  
  
 _“E allora?” Aveva alzato un angolo della bocca e alzato leggermente il mento. Le mani di Steve tenevano ancora strette le mani, e sarebbe bastato alzarsi con la punta dei piedi. Poco poco. Nemmeno tanto. Giusto a sfiorare. Un bacio giusto sfiorato. Steve si sarebbe dovuto abbassare giusto un po'. Giusto quello che bastava. “Catene d'oro, murales, battles, freestyle, beat. Non mi ferma nessuno. Ghetto, get down, Bronx.”_  
  
 _La presa sui polsi si era allentata e forse Steve si era abbassato abbastanza per entrare nello spazio personale di Tony. Continuavano a sorridere divertiti e cosa c'era di così tanto divertente? E perché ad un certo punto le loro due fronti erano così vicine? E da quando…? (Non c'è più tanta rabbia.) Steve aveva sospirato e mancava così poco perché il suo respiro arrivasse sulle labbra di Tony che…_  
  
 _“Capriole.” Aveva inclinato la testa e assottigliato lo sguardo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nella sua memoria. “Parkour.” Si stava alzando in punta di piedi, Steve lo sentiva a pelle. Era anche troppo vicino. “Metropolitana.” E la punta dei loro nasi si stavano toccando. Gli occhi erano puntati gli uni verso gli altri. La stretta sui polsi di Tony era diventata praticamente nulla, così come il fiato di Steve, fermo, immobile, bloccato. Poi Tony si era tirato indietro. “Ah. Nessuno mi ferma.” Aveva mosso la mano con nonchalance. “Tutto questo parlare di arte di strada mi ha fatto venire voglia di un hotdog. Voglio un hotdog. JARVIS. Hotdog. Due hotdog. Due e mezzo. Quanti ne vuoi, Steve? Tre? Allora quattro hotdog. Uno per me e tre per Steve. Tanto poi va in palestra. Facciamo quattro per Steve. Cinque hotdog. JARVIS, trova un posto che fa hotdog e che li porta a domicilio e ordina cinque hotdog. Di quelli ignoranti, con la cipolla dentro.” Steve era rimasto fermo, dove lo aveva lasciato pochi secondi prima, incapace di muovere un muscolo, seguendo solo con gli occhi i movimenti dell'altro._  
  
 _“Fatto, signore.”_  
  
 _Tony si era gettato di peso sul divano bianco, afferrando dal tavolino il suo Starkpad e giocandoci, o lavorandoci sopra, Steve ancora non capiva la differenza, con lui. “Che schifo la società moderna, eh Cap?” E la frase era uscita dalle sue labbra con una falsità tale dal far ridere Steve._  
  
 _Quando aveva smesso di scuotere la testa, aveva intercettato lo sguardo di Tony, che si mordeva il labbro, guardandolo da sopra lo schermo davanti a lui._  
  
 _(Non c'è più rabbia.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter segue Steve in mezzo ad infiniti campi coltivati di qualcosa che sembra mais, o che forse è solo erbaccia e si guarda intorno, chiedendosi perché il taxi abbia detto che questa strada non è stata ideata per macchine moderne, che non siano trattori. Tiene strette le spalliere dello zaino e lo sente. Sente che sono vicini, che Tony è lì vicino e ci saranno risposte, finalmente, risposte. È un po' stanco, fisicamente parlando. Gli sembra che camminino da ore, sono scesi poco fa da una macchina, però. È che fa freddo, ha le mani arrossate e le labbra screpolate. Forse questi sono campi di barbabietole. Non ha mai visto una barbabietola e nemmeno così tanta neve su così tanta pianura. Non sa nemmeno se sono buone le barbabietole. Però sono belle parole. Barbabietole. Barbabietola. Barba. Bietola. Bio. Rio. Pio. Pi-nguino.  
  
“Non…” Steve sospira e una nuvoletta di anidride carbonica so materializza davanti a lui. “Sto provando a… ma non…” Rallenta il passo e scuote la testa. A Steve non piace il freddo. Almeno adesso non nevica. Peter alza gli occhi su di lui e inclina la testa.  
  
“Ai vostri amici piace il Canada? Da noi dicono sempre che è il momento di trasferirsi in Canada, ma poi non si trasferiscono mai.” Il ragazzino alza le spalle e prende il passo di Steve. “Alla fine devi nascondere qualcosa di grosso per vivere in un posto così.”  
  
“Come il Canada?”  
  
“Come questa campagna sperduta, lontana da ogni centro commerciale, ogni cinema, ogni fumetteria e ogni scuola.” Peter fa una pausa, prima di ricominciare a parlare, più perché ha il fiato corto che per qualche altro motivo. “Per caso, il vostro amico fa di cognome Kent? Tipo Clark Kent? Si sono trasferiti qui dal Kansas, più precisamente, da Smallville?” chiede.  
  
“Smallville non esiste per davvero.” Steve scuote la testa e sorride. Lo fa spesso. Sa di genitore quando lo fa. Come quando zio Ben lo guardava con quegli occhi e gli diceva _Buonanotte, Campione_. Come quando la mamma gli raccontava qualche storia. Come quando papà gli sorrideva e rispondeva a tante domande senza senso, fatte durante la colazione, per allungare quel momento in cui erano tutti e tre seduti a tavola e Peter non voleva che se ne andasse. C'è quell'affetto nel sorriso di Steve. È una bella sensazione.  
  
“Lo so” risponde Peter e aspetta. “Ma sarebbe stato bello. Sai. Viviamo qui per nascondere questo ragazzo con superpoteri. O perché hanno dei superpoteri. Sarebbe forte.”  
  
“Beh, loro -loro hanno qualcosa che vogliono proteggere.” Steve alza le spalle, si guarda intorno. “Vite di bambini che -loro non hanno un lavoro come altri. Ma sono dalla parte dei buoni. Hanno aiutato Tony con le Stark Industries, immagino questa sia una garanzia ora che conosci Tony, no? Ma il lavoro di Clint non tiene al sicuro la sua famiglia. Non è giusto che bambini non possano essere bambini.” Abbassa lo sguardo, continua a camminare. “Proteggono loro.”  
  
“È una bella cosa.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
Peter gli saltella affianco. Sembra davvero un'eternità da quando hanno iniziato a camminare al freddo e la sciarpa copre le guance del ragazzino, ma il naso sente che sta per perderlo tra poco tempo. Ha le orecchie calde, però. Non sa esattamente che stregoneria sia mai questa, stregoneria per modo di dire, ovviamente, lui è uno scienziato a certe cose non ci crede, ma ha le orecchie bollenti. La casa dev'essere quella a qualche centinaio di metri. Non è lontano. Manca poco.  
  
“Posso farti una domanda, Peter?” chiede Steve, e rallenta un altro po' il passo. “Come ho fatto a dimostrare a Tony che ha un cuore?”  
  
Peter alza le spalle e valuta se raccontare la storia corta o la storia breve. Sente che se parlerà più del dovuto gli cadrà la lingua gelata. “Glielo hai spezzato.” Opta per la storia breve. Poi alza un lato delle labbra. Steve non sembra nemmeno sorpreso. Annuisce e continua a camminare. Peter ha la strana sensazione che questo sia il suo modo di affrontare le cose. Annuire e continuare a camminare, metaforicamente parlando. Si chiede se piangerà quando vedrà Tony. Questi due piangono sempre. Piangeranno anche al rivedersi. Sicuramente. Sarà imbarazzante. Intanto Steve annuisce e cammina, perché non sa cosa succederà quando si fermerà.  
  
Camminano.  
  
Camminano.  
  
Peter vorrebbe aggiungere altro a quello che ha detto, qualcosa di sdolcinato, o di stupido, o di strano, ma non riesce a farlo. Sente la lingua ghiacciata, le labbra incollate tra loro. Non deve dire niente. Qualcuno corre davanti alla casa innevata e inizia a gridare parole incomprensibili. Qualcun altro risponde. Peter e Steve cercano di aguzzare lo sguardo ed altre persone gridano qualcosa in risposta.  
  
“È arrivato!” grida una bambina. “Sono arrivati!” risponde un bambino. Ed entrambi corrono senza meta, tra la neve. “Zio! Zia! Sono qui!”  
  
Peter inclina la testa, puntando gli occhi in alto prima suo cielo e poi su Steve. Odia parlare con gli sconosciuti, soprattutto se sono della sua età. Soprattutto se sa che non può tornare immediatamente alla base sicura, se qualcosa andrà storto. Peter deve parlare con quei ragazzini. Qualcosa andrà storto. Steve e Tony devono parlare, quindi non può andare a nascondersi da alloro se qualcosa non va e non ha una maschera da mettersi, né l'anonimato di internet. La cosa sembra che andrà male. “Immagino parlino di noi” commenta Steve e prende un respiro profondo. Annuisce e cammina.  
  
Camminano.  
  
Camminano insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Tony si era inginocchiato per parlargli occhi negli occhi, lo faceva spesso e intorno a loro c'erano persone che correvano, infermiere che spettegolavano, dottori che ridevano. Peter stava bevendo della cioccolata calda. Tony si era accarezzato il retro del collo, prima di abbassarsi per poter parlare con Peter._  
  
 _“Campione” aveva iniziato, poi si era leccato le labbra e aveva scosso la testa. Peter aveva bevuto un altro po' della sua cioccolata. “Devo chiederti di fare una cosa da -lo so che non vuoi lasciare tua zia e…” Aveva di nuovo scosso la testa. “Sei un ragazzo grande, vero?”_  
  
 _“So contare fino a cento usando solo i numeri primi.”_  
  
 _“Cento non è un numero primo.” Tony aveva alzato un sopracciglio, con un sorriso storto e gli occhi ancora puntati su di lui._  
  
 _Peter aveva alzato le spalle._  
  
 _“Peter. Devo chiederti un favore enorme. E per farlo devo dirti delle cose che devono rimanere soltanto tra me e te e che forse non dovrei dirti perché sei…” Aveva arricciato le labbra, alla ricerca delle parole giuste. Non le aveva trovate ed aveva sospirato. “Sembra una stupida -ascoltami. I tuoi genitori erano dei geni, vero? Ti hanno portato in uno dei loro laboratori, sono sicuro, e stavano lavorando a qualcosa d'importante, di rivoluzionario.” Gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla._  
  
 _“La cura per tante brutte malattie.” Peter aveva annuito, intrecciando le dita intorno alla tazza di cioccolata. “Io l'ho visto.”_  
  
 _“I tuoi genitori -loro lavoravano per me. Nel senso. Non per me-me. Per un'azienda gemellata alle Stark Industries, diciamo così. Per questo non -hanno fatto una scoperta miracolosa. E pericolosa. Un modo per giocare con il DNA, a quanto pare. Sai che alcuni di noi nascono con geni diversi, i mutanti, ne hai sentito parlare? Molti pensano sia una leggenda ed è un bene che le persone continuino a pensarla così. Sono ragazzi come te e me, e come tu sei un genio, loro hanno abilità spettacolari, fanno parte di loro. Non escono allo scoperto per paura. Prima che tu nascessi, ci sono stati -sono successe brutte cose. E tanti di loro continuano ad essere spaventati, soprattutto da loro stessi. I tuoi genitori, partendo dal loro DNA, hanno trovato il modo di togliere e ridare queste abilità alle persone. Ovviamente non hanno mai pensato a questo. Togliere le abilità ad uno di quei ragazzi, sarebbe come togliere a te i capelli.” Si era passato una mano sul viso, abbassando lo sguardo. Non era nemmeno sicuro che star dicendo queste cose a Peter fosse la cosa giusta. Il ragazzino aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Appena hanno capito quello che avevano in mano hanno chiamato il dottor Banner. E quindi anche me.” Aveva sorriso, alzando le spalle. “Avevano paura che le loro formule e le loro ricerche, finissero nelle mani sbagliate, lo capisci? Peter. Forse, l'incidente dell'autobus non è stata una coincidenza. Non esistono le coincidenze. Hanno attaccato le nostre famiglie. Lo capisci?”_  
  
 _Il ragazzino aveva annuito e Tony aveva annuito di riflesso._  
  
 _“Te lo sto dicendo perché ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a -queste persone cattive hanno trovato la tua famiglia,_ _e vogliono fare del male alla tua famiglia, perché i tuoi genitori hanno nascosto qua dentro…” Aveva posato il dito indice sulla tempia di Peter. “…le formule. È inutile che ti racconti tutta la storia del cervello, vero? L'unica copia di tutto quello su cui hanno lavorato, sei tu. Sei diventato un doppio tesoro. E allora ti dobbiamo proteggere. Lo capisci? E non lo posso fare in ospedale, perché se rimaniamo qui anche dopo le dimissioni di Steve, non potrò lavorare in laboratorio, non potrò contattare quelle fantastiche spie che stanno tenendo d'occhio i possibili cattivi, e non posso parlare con l'avvocato che manderà in galera chiunque abbia fatto tutto questo.” La voce di Tony era salita di pochissimo, quasi a cercare di coprire quella rabbia che i suoi occhi si lasciavano sfuggire. “Quindi. Posso chiederti di venire a casa con me?”_  
  
 _“Io voglio aiutare” aveva detto Peter, annuendo. “Ma non posso abbandonare zia” ripete per l'ennesima volta in giorni e scuote la testa. “Non posso.”_  
  
 _“Ti giuro che la terremo al sicuro.” Tony aveva accarezzato la testa del ragazzino, annuendo. “Ti giuro su quello che ho di più caro che la proteggeremo. E la faremo pagare a quei figli di puttana.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi nella realizzazione di quello che aveva appena detto. Una parolaccia. Peter aveva sorriso. “Ti prego, non dire a Steve che ho detto una parolaccia davanti a te. Ti compro l'ultima PlayStation. Ti farò andare a dormire all'ora che vuoi. Potrai vedere la TV fino alle tre del mattino.”_  
  
 _Peter aveva sorriso e bevuto l'ultimo goccio di cioccolata. “Okay.”_  
  
 _“Okay a quale parte della mia corruzione?”_  
  
 _“A tutt'e tre.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	6. Parte V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui tutto finisce e c'è la riunione di famiglia che non dovrebbe andare così com'è andata.

### Parte V

  
_“Con Reeds, tre minuti e mezzo. Van Doom…” Tony aveva assottigliato gli occhi, a fare un calcolo veloce a mente, mentre portava in bocca un pezzo di pizza. “…è complicato. Forse cinque minuti. In tutto. E con Emma, fammi pensare, credo una serata. Donna di classe. Ho dovuto convincere Jane a farmi da spalla. È andata malissimo.”_  
  
 _“Jane Foster?” aveva chiesto Steve, distrattamente._  
  
 _“Ne conosco un'altra? Ogni tanto viene a trovarmi. Trovarci. Okay. Non diciamo bugie. Non piaci a nessuno, Cap. Non da quando ti sei tagliato il ciuffo.” Tony aveva riso. Steve aveva alzato un sopracciglio. “Comunque. Credo di aver flirtato anche con Thor, ma ero ubriaco e lui non ha mai risposto alle mie chiamate, quindi non penso che valga. E. Non ricordo se ho avuto una storia con… era rossa. No. No, aspetta. Era bionda. Raven? Sì, lei. Dieci minuti. Si è stufata di me. In pratica mi ha sedotto, portato nell'angolo buio della sala e abbandonato lì.”_  
  
 _“Mi stai mettendo fortemente a disagio” commenta Steve, con un bicchiere di tè in mano. “E lo stai facendo apposta.”_  
  
 _“Ci ho provato con un tipo inglese. Un dottore. Col pizzetto. Dio. Amavo il pizzetto. Ma nemmeno con lui è andata a finire bene. Ha detto qualcosa come che mi odiava. Ovviamente mentiva, ma il nostro fuso orario ci ha diviso” aveva continuato Tony, con un sospiro melodrammatico. “E poi… chi altro…?”_  
  
 _“Okay. Hai dimostrato il tuo punto.” Steve aveva roteato gli occhi. “Non sei bravo ad avere relazioni romantiche.”_  
  
 _“Oh. Beh. Romantiche… I cinque minuti con Victor sono stati -cioè, più che romantici…”_  
  
 _“Ho. Capito” lo aveva interrotto. “Ma sappiamo tutti e due che non era questo il punto.”_  
  
 _“No, infatti, il punto è che io non piaccio alla gente. Cioè. No. Aspetta. Non -già ti vedo. Stai zitto. Fammi elaborare, va bene?” Tony aveva preso un respiro profondo e afferrato un pezzo di pizza, osservandolo come se fosse uno di quegli enigmi che Bruce si diverte a mandargli per sms. “Okay. Io non piaccio a tanta gente. Sono come, non solo so, quei film trash che la gente si vede perché è divertente vedere film trash in generale, ma nessuno adora veramente quel film, okay? Tranne la gente strana. Rhodey non conta. Nel senso, è praticamente diventato un ibrido tra un colonnello e una baby-sitter alla tenera età di diciassette anni. Gli ho fatto un lavaggio del cervello. Il che mi porta a chiedermi se è possibile usare quegli inutili libri di psicologia per usare, non lo so, il condizionamento classico? Basta dare caramelle alla gente? Non è la cosa che faccio già coi soldi? Al punto. Sono un essere insopportabile anche col condizionamento classico, che va benissimo sui cani, ma non con me. Non posso fermarmi. Non posso nemmeno smettere di essere insopportabile e, sai cosa ho pensato?, per poco, certo, per pochissimo. Ho pensato che se qualcuno potesse sopportarmi, quella sarebbe stata Pepper. Ed è uscito fuori che sono troppo insopportabile anche per lei. E allora, se non ce la può fare Pepper, che è una donna meravigliosa e sicuramente più di quanto io mi meritassi, chi mai potrà avere il coraggio di…? Chi mai dovrà essere proclamato santo perché ha avuto lo spirito di stare vicino a Tony Stark?” Aveva alzato le spalle. “Alla fine -beh, posso anche stare così. Non sono solo. Sono pieno di cose da fare. Ho le Stark Industries, JARVIS, Rhodey, i miei robot. Ho te. Poteva andarmi peggio, no?”_  
  
 _Steve aveva abbassato lo sguardo e arricciato le labbra in un sorriso. “Già” aveva risposto. “Poteva andarti peggio.”_  
  
 _Tony aveva sbuffato. “Immagina se mi fossi incontrato con Clint ai tempi del college. Adesso lo starei sopportando da almeno una quindicina di anni. Una quindicina di anni di battute tristi e di discorsi sul tiro con l'arco. Non sarei sopravvissuto. E poi, si sarebbe auto-invitato a casa per un weekend e non se ne sarebbe più andato. Non so se lo sai. È il tipo di persona che finisce il latte e lascia la bottiglia in frigo.”_  
  
 _“Ah. Come te.”_  
  
 _Tony aveva scosso la testa ancora una volta. “Quello sì che sarebbe stato un incubo.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter si stava togliendo il cappotto, quando aveva visto Cassie correre verso la porta e sorridere con i suoi denti mancanti , e si era girato verso la porta e chiesto l'attenzione di Steve, con lo sguardo nel panico. “Che ci fa qui Cassie Lang?” aveva chiesto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E stava chiedendo aiuto. Stop. Fermi. Basta. Era pronto a tutto ma non a Cassie Lang e quando era stato portato via con la forza da una bambina visibilmente più piccola di lui, Steve non era riuscito a non far scappare un sorriso. Almeno Peter sarebbe stato distratto, che è un bene. È sempre un bene.  
  
Clint sbadiglia e si gratta la testa. Con gli occhi acquosi, sorride e fa un saluto militare mal riuscito con un dito. Poi alza le spalle. “Ho aperto un asilo” mormora e rimane immobile a fissare Steve per un po', prima di mordersi le labbra, accarezzarsi il ponte del naso e scuotere la testa. “Senti, io volevo occuparmi di Tony. Tony è più facile. Basta una battuta e non ti giudica. Ma è toccato a Nat, e ti giuro, avrei anche barato e detto che era uscito testa e non croce, ma lei se ne sarebbe resa conto e la testa sul tavolo sarebbe stata la mia. Smettila di guardarmi con quella faccia. Non ho deluso l'America.” Alza la testa e il palmo della mano destra. “Giuro che ho onorato la mia patria. Ti prego. Smettila di guardarmi come se avessi ucciso tre aquile questa mattina.”  
  
Steve sospira e appoggia il cappotto su una sedia. “Cos'è successo?”  
  
“Beh, Nataniel ha pianto tutta la notte e, a quanto pare, prima dell'alba sono solo figli miei, quindi sono stato sveglio tutta la notte per cercare di addormentarlo. Gli ho anche cantato delle ninna-nanne, tutte quelle che sapevo, okay? E quel figlio di buona donna di Tony è venuto per chiedermi se stavo bene, perché aveva sentito un animale morire. E questo non è carino, va bene? Okay. Scott ha -lo sapevi che Scott ha rubato dei progetti della Osborn? Santo cielo. Cosa si è messo in testa? Sicuramente non glielo abbiamo chiesto noi. No. Giuro. Niente aquile morte. Non noi. Ah-ha. E Cassie è una bambina -detto tra me e te, Cassie chiama Tony zio. Capisci? Zio. Tu lo sapevi? C'è qualcosa che non va nei bambini che adorano Tony Stark così. E…”  
  
“Sai perfettamente che non stavo parlando di questo” taglia corto Steve, con le braccia incrociate.  
  
“E di nuovo quello sguardo.” Clint si era accarezzato il retro del collo. “Senti, non è successo niente di brutto. Davvero. Solo che -c'è un motivo se non veniamo mai affidati a casi personali.” Alza le spalle. “E c'è un motivo se Tony lavora con noi solo come consulente esterno.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Perché Peter rimane a vedere la televisione fino a tardi?” aveva chiesto Steve, alzando un sopracciglio con le mani posate sui fianchi, e Tony si era nascosto dietro l'ennesima tazza di caffè, con fare innocente, sorridendo un po', forse. Non troppo._  
  
 _“Uhm.” Aveva scosso la testa. “Che bambino indisciplinato e ribelle” aveva detto, con un tono di voce che poteva riportare in mente gli operatori telefonici. Steve aveva alzato ancora di più il sopracciglio e Peter aveva riso, alzandosi in punta di piedi per afferrare una manciata di cereali al cacao e portarseli in bocca. “Non fare così, Campione. Rischi una punizione.” Tony scuoteva esageratamente l'indice._  
  
 _“Tony…”_  
  
 _“Che c'è? Dai. Neanche io dormivo tanto alla sua età ed è sabato. Uno strappo alla regola si potrebbe anche fare. Vero Peter?” Aveva appoggiato la tazza e sorriso. Il ragazzino si era seduto accanto a lui, cercando di afferrare una tazza blu per riempirla di latte. “Parliamo di cose serie, piuttosto. E, sì, Steve, una delle mie cose serie è il tuo ciuffo e sempre lo sarà, ma adesso la cosa seria è: hai fatto pace con la rossa della tua classe?” Si era girato verso Peter che versava cereali nella tazza. “Perché ti ho già detto che i drammi adolescenziali per me sono un enorme no.”_  
  
 _“Io non sono un adolescente.”_  
  
 _“Uhm.” Tony aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. “Sei sicuro? Non ti ho fatto una datazione a carbonio, ma mi sembri molto giovane. Gli adolescenti sono giovani.”_  
  
 _Peter aveva riso, dondolando le gambe. “Ho undici anni.”_  
  
 _“Sei un pre-adolescente, che, più o meno, è la stessa cosa, no?”_  
  
 _“No, i pre-adolescenti devono dormire di più” si era intromesso Steve. “E non guardare TV fino a tardi.”_  
  
 _“Suona falso” aveva borbottato Peter._  
  
 _“Suona tremendamente falso”aveva confermato Tony, con un sorriso. “Quanto scommetti che riesco a fargli dire una parolaccia davanti a te?” aveva poi aggiunto, abbassando la testa verso il ragazzino e poggiando il dorso della mano accanto al lato della bocca, come se questo potesse impedire a Steve di sentirlo, o di leggergli le labbra. Poi aveva ridacchiato._  
  
 _E Steve aveva roteato gli occhi e aveva sorriso da un solo lato della bocca, abbassandosi verso di lui. “Sei un pessimo esempio per i bambini” aveva mormorato, prima_ _di premere le labbra contro le sue._  
  
 _“Oh. Davvero?” Tony aveva riso, girando la testa con una finta aria imbarazzata. “Non davanti al pre-adolescente ” aveva esclamato. E poi avevano riso tutti e due._  
  
 _Peter li guardava da sopra la tazza di latte. Loro ridevano. Peter era riuscito a sorridere._  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è questa strana sensazione, quando, dopo una lunga ricerca, trovi quello che stai cercando. Steve lo sa. Non consciamente, non saprebbe nemmeno esprimere a parole quello che prova, ma lo prova e le ginocchia gli tremano, perché sentono che tra poco il viaggio sarà finito, che tra poco sarà a casa. Non sa spiegarlo, davvero. Sa solo che è così. Ha le spalle pesanti, ma ha lasciato lo zaino sul divano di Clint, che lo ha buttato a terra, lamentandosi della sua sorte nel mondo e a come non fosse giusto che Natasha avesse sempre i compiti migliori. Ricorda un momento simile. Lo ricorda e cammina verso la stanza e c'è questa porta, che è una porta e ha del vetro in mezzo, che porta ad un salotto più grande, e riesce a sentire le voci di bambini e Peter. Peter fa sempre la stessa domanda. La ripete. La ripete. La ripete ancora. Stai bene? Stai bene? Stai davvero bene? E Steve ha i polmoni pieni e sente che tra poco potrà lasciar andare tutto l'ossigeno che ha in corpo e ricorda che c'è stato un momento simile, che lo ha già vissuto, che lo vivrà di nuovo.  
  
 _L'aereoporto. La valigia. La folla. L'enorme folla. Gli occhiali da sole. Il cercare tra la gente. La sensazione di essere quasi a casa._  
  
Deglutisce e guarda davanti a sé, che è più o meno quello che è sempre stato abituato a fare, e c'è luce, ci sono bambini, c'è un enorme apparecchio elettronico, c'è Tony che risponde sì, ah-ha, certo. Steve rimane bloccato al vederlo e sente i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi e, santo cielo, davvero, ricorda questa sensazione.  
  
 _I capelli. I muscoli tesi. La mano alzata. La mascella serrata. Il braccio intorno alle spalle. La risata. Il respiro. L'enorme sospiro che usciva dalla sua bocca e rilassava i muscoli e le espressioni e tutto._  
  
Tony alza lo sguardo verso di lui e fa quel suo sorriso che fa sempre quando sa di aver fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe proprio dovuto fare. Inclina anche la testa. Si morde l'interno delle braccia e poi gli va incontro, con le braccia aperte e alza gli occhi al soffitto, e poi continua a sorridere. “Cap” chiama e la mano, che era stretta in un pugno si apre e lui nemmeno se ne rende conto. Deve chiudere gli occhi. “Stavo assicurando a Peter che non stavo per nessuna ragione al mondo aiutando Cassie a progettare qualcosa che potrebbe sconfiggerlo alla Fiera della Scienza” inizia a blaterare, mentre Peter aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ci credi? Come se mai nella mia vita, io, Tony Stark, potessi tradire così uno dei miei pupilli. Sai di cosa mi ha accusato? Favoritismo! Ci credi?”  
  
“Io _sono_ la tua preferita, zio” protesta la bambina.  
  
“Sì, ma è un segreto tra me e te” si affretta a puntualizzare lui, alzando l'indice e facendo cenno di no. “E poi, sapevi che Clint addestra i bambini perché diventino delle macchine assassine a soli due anni? Penso che Nataniel possa uccidere una persona con la sola forza dei polmoni. Mi hanno portato in una fattoria addestra-spie e io e Cassie…”  
  
 _La voce. La voce è incessante. E l'odore di olio dietro il profumo. “Ho fatto tardi perché Happy pensa sia sempre bene_ _fare due o tre battute sui miei vestiti quando usciamo, cosa che mi rende insicuro e mi fa cambiare almeno due o tre volte. Colpa sua. Guarda lui con gli occhi da cucciolo. È colpa s-… Oh mio Dio. Vuoi un'isola tutta tua sperduta nell'Atlantico? Te la compro. Ti compro migliaia di sacchi di patate e non mangeremo altro che patate in questa nostra esistenza ma, cazzo, smettila di guardarmi con quegli occhi da cucciolo abbandonato!”_  
  
Steve si avvicina abbastanza da far alzare gli occhi di Tony su di lui. Ha arricciato le labbra. Tony ha arricciato le labbra. E Steve abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
Registra un movimento della mano di Peter e i ragazzini che si avviano verso la porta senza dire una parola. Cassie chiude la porta. “Succede qualcosa?” la sente chiedere.  
  
“Stanno per mettersi a piangere” risponde Peter. In un altro momento sarebbe potuto essere anche divertente. Adesso non lo è.  
  
 _Era sollevato_. _“Basta” aveva detto, con un sorriso. Tony aveva alzato le spalle ed Happy aveva preso le valigie._  
  
È arrabbiato. “Sei un idiota” sputa con la voce bassa. “Un egoista, subdolo, manipolatore, incosciente, instabile, vigliacco idiota.” Il respiro si spezza e Steve stringe i pugni di nuovo. Scuote la testa. Ha il corpo rilassato. “Potevi finire ammazzato. Potevi… pot-” si blocca. Si bloccano le parole e la lingua e la testa. È bloccata. Tutto questo sembrava più semplice nella sua testa e il piano stava lì dentro, il discorso, tutto quello che prova e continua a provare. Ed il fatto che ha cercato e adesso ha trovato e le sue ginocchia hanno deciso che non c'è più motivo per reggersi da solo e le spalle che continuano a fargli male senza motivo, così come il petto. Il petto è leggero. Non dovrebbe essere così leggero. La lingua non dovrebbe nemmeno essere così intrecciata. Il suo corpo non dovrebbe rispondere così.  
  
Tony appoggia la mano dietro la sua nuca e Steve appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla. “Idiota no” mormora. “Ci sto sull'incosciente, instabile, manipolatore. Cos'altro? Subdolo. Sì, potrei anche definirmi così. Ed aggiungerei narcisista ed egocentrico e tanti altri bei aggettivi, ma idiota? Caro. Sono un genio, sempre stato.” Gli accarezza i capelli corti vicino al retro del collo. “E sono ancora vivo” aggiunge dopo una piccola pausa. Sta sorridendo. Sicuramente. Steve non lo può vedere, ma riesce a percepirlo. Ha quel sorriso non divertito, ha quel sorriso sollevato. Lo sente sulla pelle. Poi il sorriso si spezza. Steve sta per aprire la bocca, per dire qualcosa ed in contemporanea il sorriso si spezza e le mani di Tony non sono più sulla testa di Steve e i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono e sta guardando da un'altra parte. “Non…” dice, fermando le parole dell'altro. Ha appoggiato la mano sul suo petto. Lo sta allontanando. “Non ti ho detto niente, perché tu pensavi ti tradissi. Aspetta. Non -potresti non rispondere? Ho -sai? In testa ho dovuto provare questo discorso per -davvero troppe volte e penso che Natasha abbia ascoltato la metà di quello che ti volevo dire e abbia finto di addormentarsi per non dirmi niente, quindi… Senti. Davvero. Zitto. Ho la -è nella mia testa. È difficile spiegarla ma c'è, quindi zitto. Allora. Ecco sì. Io non ti ho detto niente perché… Non mi sono fidato di te perché pensavo che tu non ti fidassi di me.”  
  
“Io mi…”  
  
“Steve. Davvero. No. Aspetta. Ho pensato di non dirtelo, okay? Ma sono una persona abbastanza permalosa, e uno, e due ho pensato: se non si fida di me, non si fiderà del mio piano e lo manderà all'aria. E poi, davvero, pensavi che ti tradissi. Me la sono legata al dito e ho pensato: guarda te se lo porto con con me e Natasha e lui muore lì e io non potrò mai rinfacciargli questa storia? E, peggio, se qualcuno mai inviterà Steve a testimoniare in un possibile processo, lui non spergiurerebbe mai, il che sarebbe un problema, visto che la maggior parte delle informazioni le abbiamo avute illegalmente. E poi Peter. Qualcuno sarebbe dovuto rimanere con Peter e tu, ovviamente, non ti saresti fidato di me, non saresti mai rimasto a casa e… Senti, ho avuto un bel po' di pensieri e tutti avevano la matrice della fiducia. Io lo giuro sulla mia vita -io mi fido di te con la mia vita, ma quando la cosa coinvolge anche la tua di vita e quella di… Lo capisci vero? Quindi, sono un maniaco del controllo? Forse. Ma l'ho fatto per proteggere te e Peter.” Si ferma. Come se dovesse prendere il respiro, cercare l'altra parte del copione, controllare la voce. “Tutto quello che ho…” Sta di nuovo zitto e le mani gli ricadono ai lati delle gambe e fa respiri più lunghi, guarda verso l'alto. “Ho attivato le videocamere di sorveglianza. E Happy stava praticamente vivendo nella Torre. Peter aveva un cellulare usa e getta, penso sia giusto dirtelo, nel caso fosse successo qualcosa -e gli ho insegnato le parolacce in mandarino, così lui e quel ragazzo, Amedeus, si possono insultare senza finire nei guai e…”  
  
“Sei un idiota” ripete Steve sottovoce, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“E questa cosa mi ha -ai piani alti hanno pensato che questa cosa avrebbe fatto male a Peter. O forse a te e…”  
  
“Le parolacce in mandarino?”  
  
“La mia apparente paranoia che Osborn o chi per lui stia dietro gli angoli di ogni strada per investirvi, portarvi in un laboratorio e fare esperimenti su voi due. Davvero. Pensavo di essere stato chiaro su questa cosa.” Alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Non è paranoia. È una possibilità. Perché lo abbiamo mandato in prigione senza processo, perché a quanto pare Fury può quello che vuole, e lui ha giurato vendetta come -Peter ti ha fatto leggere i suoi fumetti? Ecco. Come un cattivo dei fumetti. Allora ho fatto controllare anche la zia di Peter, e Clint ha detto che un posto sicuro sarebbe potuta essere -sicura nel senso che non c'è niente di divertente da fare. Da queste parti non prende bene nemmeno il Wi-Fi e ho dovuto…”  
  
“Basta.” Steve appoggia le mani sulle braccia di Tony e fa in modo che lui non possa guardare altro che non sia lui. Ci vuole un po'. Tony è sfuggente, guarda ovunque, sa come fuggire. “Io mi fido di te.”  
  
“Hai…” Gira la testa, si lecca le labbra, aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Howard aveva quest'abitudine, va bene? Di tornare tardi la sera, fare lunghi viaggi d'affari. E a volte telefonava a casa, per dire che non sarebbe tornato, o che il viaggio sarebbe stato più lungo del previsto, o, a volte, diceva che era arrivato ad avere la chiave di questa o quest'altra scoperta rivoluzionaria per il mondo. Howard aveva un laboratorio, per lavorare a casa, e i suoi conti e scoperte li ha sempre fatti lì. E la parte amministrativa dell SI erano in mano ad altri, quell'uomo poteva essere un genio ma… Mamma rispondeva al telefono e diceva certo, okay, non ti preoccupare. Ma aveva il tuo sguardo.” Scuote la testa. Boccheggia. Non dice altro.  
  
“Io” ripete Steve più lentamente, scandendo bene le parole. “Mi fido di te. E tu devi fidarti di me.” E mantiene il contatto visivo, osservando le iridi di Tony studiare il suo viso e mordersi l'interno delle guance nervosamente. “Cosa che comunque non farà sparire le conseguenze di essere praticamente scappato di casa il giorno dopo la proposta. E adesso stai zitto tu, perché ti devo parlare ed amare incondizionatamente, idiota.”  
  
Tony appoggia due dita sulla fronte e chiude gli occhi. _Cazzo_. Lo aveva dimenticato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Non sono mai stato un ammiratore della scienza e del cielo in generale” aveva detto Steve, seduto sul lenzuolo, appoggiando il suo peso suo palmi. “Non sono mai neanche riuscito a capire le costellazioni e, sai?, prima di te io non… capivo.”_  
  
 _Tony aveva alzato un sopracciglio, alzandosi a sedere con un colpo di reni. “E cosa non capivi?”_  
  
 _“La bellezza del cielo? E anche la sua tristezza.”_  
  
 _“Il cielo non è triste.” Si era imbronciato, incrociando le braccia. “Il cielo è mistero. Avventura. Matematica. Fisica. Attrazione.”_  
  
 _Steve di era leccato le labbra. Ed erano spalla contro spalla in mezzo al nulla. A guardare le stelle. Per uno stupido commento sulla vita di campagna e la menzione di quella volta che aveva conosciuto Jane, alla gita col professor Foster. Una cosa stupida. “Beh, le stelle sono tristi. Brillare di luce propria fino ad arrivare a consumarsi. Irradiare energia fino a scomparire. È triste.”_  
  
 _“Non è triste. È scienza.”_  
  
 _“E la scienza non può essere triste?” Aveva sbattuto le palpebre e alzato un ginocchio, per posarci sopra una mano. “Quando una persona s'innamora è possibile spiegare tutto con la Biologia, la Neuroscienza e tutto quello che ne deriva, no? Ed è scienza.”_  
  
 _“Steve” aveva chiamato Tony, scuotendo la testa. “Le stelle non provano sentimenti.” Erano veramente molto vicini. E faceva caldo, quindi non poteva essere perché Steve ha una temperatura corporea abbastanza alta, anche quando fa freddo. Ed è la quinta scusa per la loro vicinanza che aveva depennato. La quinta._  
  
 _“Non lo sai. Non sei una stella.”_  
  
 _Tony aveva riso e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia. Neanche fosse un adolescente. Questo era più doloroso di quanto ricordasse._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Il bagno è da quella parte in fondo al corridoio” risponde Natasha, contando sulle punte delle dita. “Sì, no e sì.”  
  
“Non posso accarezzare le mucche? Perché no?” piagnucola il ragazzino.  
  
“Anche io ci sono rimasto male, se ti fa sentire meglio.” Tony compare da dietro la porta del salotto, seguito da uno Steve che sembra più leggero, forse un po' stanco, ma quella rughetta che era rimasta lì, visibile a tutti per tutto il loro viaggio, non c'è più. Allora è più calmo. Non è più preoccupato. “Non perché mi piacciano le mucche. Odio le mucche. Preferisco i robot. Ma non vuol dire che mi possano provare di fare quello che voglio. Non lo trovi ingiusto? Io lo trovo ingiusto.”  
  
“Ho delle domande” esordisce ancora Peter, correndo verso Tony e fermandocisi davanti. Fa un respiro profondo, guarda verso l'alto e si lecca le labbra. Clint si prepara altro caffè. Natasha li osserva. Steve ha le braccia incrociate e la testa inclinata. “La prima è: Bruce ha una governante? Dovrebbe avercela, o qualcuno che si occupi di lui e non gli faccia bere virus pericolosi perché stanno vicini alla pizza. Tutti tranne Amedeus. Odio Amedeus Cho. Non voglio diventi il suo assistente, non m'importa del suo QI, cosa che mi porta alla sua seconda domanda: Amedeus Cho non diventerà mai il tuo assistente, vero? Terza domanda: stai veramente bene? Quarta domanda: cos'è successo al papà di Harry? Quinta domanda: stai facendo qualcosa per aiutare il papà di Harry, vero?” Peter si morde le labbra e mantiene il contatto visivo, mentre Tony sospira.  
  
“No” risponde, alzando l'indice. “Va bene, tanto non pensavo di assumere un assistente con te in giro per il laboratorio.” Continua a contare sulle dita. “Certo, sto benissimo.” Poi prende un respiro e indica al ragazzino una sedia, come invito a mettersi comodo. Cerca anche lo sguardo di Steve, che stringe le labbra e non sembra sapere cosa sia giusto fare. Peter si siede. Natasha continua a osservarli e Clint sta controllando come sistemare i pantaloni. Lei fa un cenno a Clint, che tira la testa all'indietro e la segue fuori dalla stanza. Fanno sempre uscire tutti dalla stanza, nota Steve. Due volte in meno di due ore. Non è un buon segno. “Osborn è una persona cattiva. Ambiziosa. _Troppo_ ambiziosa, a cui non importa fare male alle persone, per arrivare ai suoi scopi, compreso se stesso. E bambini, come te. È stato lui a… minacciarci. Va bene? E, facendolo, si è inniettato un… è complicato. Lui ha fatto esperimenti su se stesso. E adesso è dove deve stare. Coi criminali. E persone si stanno occupando della sua situazione.”  
  
Peter assottiglia lo sguardo e appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia. “ _Tu_ non ti stai occupando della situazione” dice.  
  
“Ho promesso di proteggere _te_ , non lui” risponde seccamente Tony e sa già dov'è che questa conversazione con un bambino lo porterà. Ma non è giusto che i cattivi la scampino sempre. Non è giusto che i cattivi possano stare bene, quando tante persone non possono più _stare bene_. I suoi genitori non potranno più stare bene, mentre chi li ha investiti -lui sì. Non è giusto. Sarah, la mamma di Steve, non starà mai più bene. La famiglia di Peter non starà mai più bene. Allora neanche Osborn dovrebbe stare bene. Non grazie a Tony Stark. E lo sa che è un ragionamento da bambino capriccioso. (Occhio per occhio…) Non riesce a fermarsi dal farlo, però. (… il mondo finirà cieco, e senza madri.) “Cosa che sto facendo.”  
  
“Harry Osborn è mio amico.” Peter stringe i pugni e continua a osservarlo. L'atmosfera è diventata pesante. Prima non era così. Steve alza le sopracciglia, guardando verso Tony, che abbassa lo sguardo. Lo sa che sta seguendo il ragionamento di un bambino. Ne è cosciente, certo. “E se succederà qualcosa a suo padre rimarrà senza genitori e senza nessuno che si possa prendere cura di lui. E non è giusto perché Harry non ha fatto niente. Harry non merita di perdere un papà, e non importa che tipo di papà sia. Se succederà qualcosa al signor Osborn e tu non hai fatto niente per fare in modo che quella cosa succeda, potendo fare qualcosa, allora la cosa che è successa è colpa tua.” Si è alzato in piedi e ha alzato la voce. Non se n'è reso conto. Sta solo gridando e sente il naso pizzicargli. Odia quando lo sente pizzicare.  
  
“Peter…” Steve cerca di avvicinarsi, ma rimane bloccato in mezzo a Peter e Tony, senza sapere quale ruolo svolgere in tutto questo.  
  
“No!” grida Peter e sbatte un piede a terra. “No! Tu sei Tony Stark. E Tony Stark è un cavolo di eroe e gli eroi non scelgono chi salvare, salvano e basta. Salvano e sperano che le persone cambino e che il mondo migliori, è questo quello che fanno. Non…”  
  
Tony distoglie ancora una volta lo sguardo e Steve appoggia una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino, che aggrotta le sopracciglia. Tira su col naso. Scuote la testa. È arrabbiato. “Figliolo.” Steve ha la voce profonda, tranquillizzante. Peter lascia che i respiri seguano il suo corso, li rallenta. “A volte dobbiamo fare un passo alla volta. E il nostro primo passo è stato assicurarci che tu e tua zia steste bene, al sicuro, e lo siete. Per il resto c'è tempo. Harry starà bene. E così anche suo padre. Si sono già occupati di tutto e…”  
  
“È un suo potere. Una sua responsabilità ” dice il ragazzino. Abbassa la testa e si rende conto che bastava questo per appoggiare la testa sul petto di Steve. “Non la prendete male” inizia e sente la voce andare su e giù, dall'acuta al dolorosamente grave. “Ma penso di odiarvi.” Poi le sue spalle iniziano a tremare e si rende conto di star piangendo e abbracciando un veterano di guerra e con la mano di un genio sulla schiena.  
  
“Va bene” dice Tony e forse è un po' troppo sincero.  
  
Peter piange un altro po', alza la testa per vedere Tony e scuotere la testa, che gli sta facendo malissimo e non vorrebbe muovere così tanto. “Non è vero che vi odio!” mette in chiaro, sbuffando, e poi piange un altro po' sulla stessa maglietta sulla quale aveva sbavato poche ore prima.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“È solo finché tua zia non si riprende. Poi, ovviamente, potrai tornare a casa tua e ricominciare ad andare a dormire ad orari più… consoni alla tua età.” Tony aveva appoggiato lo zaino del ragazzino sul tavolo della cucina. “Ma, nel frattempo, mi piacerebbe che tu andassi alla tua vecchia scuola -senza farti picchiare. Perché non provi a parlare con Flash in questo vostro periodo di punizione? Certo. Che anche tu sia stato messo in punizione perché sei così deboluccio da non difenderti quando un bullo cerca di picchiarti mi sembra estremamente stupido e ho parlato con una mia conoscente che può cambiare questa cosa ma… Proviamo ad ottenere qualcosa di positivo. Se vuoi, ti posso insegnare come tirare calci e pugni, così quando starete da soli potrete_ parlare _.” Aveva inclinato la testa. “Peter?”_  
  
 _Il ragazzino si era girato verso di lui. “Perché avete un segnale stradale in salotto?”_  
  
 _“Uhm.” Tony aveva sorriso e aveva iniziato a prepararsi un caffè. “Una cosa tra me e Steve. Comunque. Vieni qua e vediamo i danni che ti ha fatto questo ragazzino in faccia. Hai le vertigini?”_  
  
 _Peter aveva scosso la testa, saltellando verso di lui. “Davvero mi potresti insegnare a fare a botte?” aveva chiesto._  
  
 _“Certo. Anche le parolacce in qualche lingua se vuoi. Nessuno ti può mettere in punizione, se non capiscono quello che stai dicendo.”_  
  
 _“Forte.”_  
  
  
  
  
 


	7. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si dovrebbe spiegare il titolo e ci sono le mie scuse a chi è stato tanto gentile da continuare a leggere

### Epilogo

  
  
  
_Steve stava bevendo della Coca-Cola, e aveva costretto Tony a bere una Fanta, cosa che il ragazzo aveva odiato con tutto il suo cuore, ma che aveva fatto, in onore alla loro neonata amicizia. O almeno così diceva, e ripeteva ogni tanto, tra la marea di parole che continuava a tirare fuori, e che non smettevano di uscire dalla sua bocca. È una sua vittoria, aveva capito Steve. Essere riuscito ad entrare all'università alla sua età era la sua prima vittoria e la stava festeggiando seguendo più corsi di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, seguendone alcuni, studiando la notte prima degli esami, seguendo di nascosto i professori nei loro studi, per rubare loro i segreti delle scienze più profonde. E ne continuava a parlare, di formule, teorie, numeri, come se anche Steve capisse tutto quello che stava dicendo. È anche vero che è sempre difficile fermare una persona che parla delle sue passioni. A Tony brillavano gli occhi. Le mani fremevano. Era pura energia. Steve si sentiva come un cane che guardava il suo padrone e non riesce a capire il cento per cento di quello che dice, ci sono parole che capta. Atomo. Forze. Esplosioni. Di cosa stava parlando quel ragazzino? Stelle. Quelle sono patatine?_  
  
_Tony aveva riso ancora, portandosi alla bocca una manciata di arachidi, per poi iniziare a tossire e battersi la mano sul petto. Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto e Tony aveva alzato un lato delle labbra. “Non sei uno che parla tanto, vero?”_  
  
_Steve ci aveva dovuto pensare. “Immagino di no ” aveva risposto, facendo spallucce._  
  
_“Mi piacciono le persone che non parlano tanto. Posso riempire il silenzio parlando per ore e sembra che mi ascoltino.” Tony aveva bevuto un sorso di Fanta, per poi fare una smorfia con le labbra._  
  
_“Mi piacciono le persone che parlano tanto ” aveva ribattuto Steve, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Possono parlare per ore e io li posso ascoltare senza dire una parola.”_  
  
_Tony aveva sbattuto le palpebre e poi aveva riso, lasciando la Fanta sul bancone e scuotendo la testa. “Steve Rogers” aveva detto. “Sei la prima persona al mondo che non capisco se è genuinamente gentile o sta cercando di flirtare con me.”_  
  
_Steve aveva sentito il sangue salire alle guance e l'aria riempire i suoi polmoni, mentre gli occhi arrivavano ad aprirsi il più possibile. “No!” Aveva lasciato andare la bottiglia di Coca-Cola e allungato la mano in avanti, col palmo aperto, come se volesse fermare Tony dal fare qualsiasi cosa. “No no no no no! I-io non… Non che… oh Dio… io…”_  
  
_Tony aveva preso a ridere e non si fermava più._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sono preoccupato per Miles” dice un Peter seduto al tavolo, con lo zaino si piedi e una faccia ancora troppo paffuta è troppo liscia per essere un diciassettenne. Il ragazzo gira la testa verso il bambino che, seduto sul tappeto, ascolta parlare e litigare i suoi due amichetti.  
  
“Anche io” concorda Tony, con un cenno della testa, senza alzare gli occhi dallo Starkpad. Steve sospira e abbassa la matita. “Non ci guardare così, Cap. Il ragazzino non parla. Nel senso, sì, okay, parla, ma parla poco. Come se avesse qualche filtro e…” Gesticola, per poi fare spallucce ed appoggiare lo Starkpad sul tavolo.  
  
“Ha amici!” esclama Peter, alzando le mani come se avesse rivelato una delle colpe più atroci del bambino. “Lo sanno tutti che le persone molto intelligenti non hanno amici e lui -il vostro Miles ha amici. Tanti amici.”  
  
Steve sbuffa ancora e alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Come se voi due non aveste amici!”  
  
“Io alla sua età non avevo amici.”  
  
“Nemmeno io” continua Tony, a voler confermare le parole di Peter. “Forse uno. Jarvis, immagino. Ma non so se vale, visto che lo pagavo per sopportarmi.”  
  
“Avete avuto un'infanzia solitaria, questo non vi rende esattamente due persone che possono etichettare qualcuno come normale o…” prova Steve.  
  
“Invece” lo interrompe Peter, annuendo e battendo l'indice sul tavolo. “Miles ha ben due amici alla tenera età di sette anni. Kamala e Sam.”  
  
“Tre. C'è anche Ganke.”  
  
“Gan-chi?” Peter scuote la testa e incrocia le braccia. “E se fossero dei bulli che gli prendono i soldi della merenda?”  
  
Steve scoppia a ridere. “Hai mai conosciuto Kamala Khan?” chiede, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
“Avevo intenzione di aiutarla coi compiti di Chimica, una volta cresciuta” esclama Tony, quasi fosse stato tradito dalla bambina. “Dici che porterà Miles sulla brutta strada? Sono sempre le più tranquille… ”  
  
“Kamala è una brava bambina, cresciuta da una famiglia rispettabile e…” Steve viene interrotto di nuovo un verso di disapprovazione da parte del diciassettenne.  
  
“Infatti, Tony.” Peter schiocca la lingua sul palato. “Io punto su Sam. Sai che cognome ha? Alexander. Sam Alexander. Chi ha un nome per cognome? Le persone con la doppia identità.”  
  
“Questa non può essere una conversazione reale.”  
  
“Ho un'idea!” Tony schiocca le dita. “Potrei togliere Miles dalla scuola pubblica e farlo diventare il mio assistente in formazione. Sicuramente imparerebbe più con me e Bruce e Jane, piuttosto che frequentando la scuola!”  
  
“Cosa?” “No!” esclamano nello stesso momento Steve e Peter, facendo sì che Tony scoppiasse in una sonora risata, che attira l'attenzione dei bambini in salotto.  
  
“Su, Steve. Peter sta soltanto preparando il terreno per quando se ne andrà al college e non potrà stare qui tutti i pomeriggi ad imporre la sua presenza.” Riprende in mano lo Starkpad e si stringe nelle spalle. “Ha solo paura che Miles prenda il posto del preferito mentre è via, quando tutti e due sanno che non voglio bene a nessuno dei due.”  
  
Dal salotto si sente la voce di Sam che assicura Miles. _Sono abbastanza sicuro che il preferito sei tu, sei più carino_. La cosa fa sorridere Steve, che riprende la matita in mano. “E io che pensavo che Peter ci stesse parlando della sua genuina preoccupazione per il suo non ufficiale fratellino…”  
  
“Miles è oggettivamente strano.”  
  
“Non più di te quando sei arrivato da noi” ribatte Tony, portandosi alla bocca un biscotto al cioccolato. “E vorrei non dover più parlare male dei Khan. La mamma di Kamala fa dei biscotti che mi fanno venire voglia di farla trasferire sulla torre e proclamare Kamala e Amir miei unici eredi.”  
  
“Cosa?” esclama di nuovo Peter, posando una mano sul petto.  
  
“Come sta May?” Steve sta ancora ridacchiando ed inizia a tracciare righe sul suo quaderno bianco. Non sono i disegni che riusciva a fare prima della guerra, ma sono meglio di quanto sia riuscito a fare nei mesi subito dopo.  
  
“Piange tutte le sue lacrime perché il suo unico nipote sta per partire per andare al college.”  
  
“Fortuna che noi abbiamo Miles.” Tony non perte un battito. Si stropiccia un occhio e alza un lato delle labbra. Peter sembra ancora più offeso di quanto dovrebbe essere. E Steve ridacchia. Perché è un traditore. “Sai cosa non ha mai fatto quel benedetto ragazzino? Non mi ha mai portato a casa drammi adolescenziali.”  
  
“Ha otto anni!”  
  
“Il giorno più bello delle nostre vite è stato quando abbiamo firmato i documenti per potercelo portare a casa e tu, Peter, lo hai fatto cadere dal seggiolino” sospira Steve, poggiando la guancia sul palmo aperto. “Già.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Lo hai fatto cadere? Gravità.” Tony si sta divertendo più di quanto sia legittimo. “Stai andando al college. Pensavo il nostro discorso sulla gravità fosse stato chiaro.”  
  
“No.” Peter prende lo zaino trai piedi e abbassa lo sguardo. “Perché Miles?”  
  
“Ho ricevuto un biglietto da un me stesso di un'altra dimensione che diceva di prendermi cura di Miles Morales” risponde Tony in automatico, poi assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ehi, Campione” chiama, scompigliando i capelli a Peter che lo guarda con un broncio, ancora troppo bambinesco. Peter sembra sempre più piccolo di quanto sia in realtà. “Ti ricordi che ti abbiamo detto quando sei tornato a vivere con May?”  
  
“Che nessuno avrebbe preso la mia stanza.”  
  
“E…?” Steve alza le sopracciglia.  
  
“E che sarebbe sempre stata la mia stanza.”  
  
“Vale anche se vai al college.” Fa una pausa e aspetta che Peter sembri iniziare a credere in quello che dice. “Lo sai che è stato lì che io e Tony ci siamo incontrati?” aggiunge dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “È una brutta storia. Tony era ubriaco e mi ha vomitato sulle scarpe.” Steve fa spallucce.  
  
“Questa bugia che ti piace raccontare… Tu stavi al bar del college a chiedere i documenti alle matricole e i liceali infiltrati, categoria nella quale mi avevi infilato, e io ti ho rubato le patatine!” Tony sbuffa e scuote la testa.  
  
“Non mi avevi detto che vi eravate incontrati che un ragazzo ti stava dando il tormento e tu gli hai tirato addosso le patatine fritte e poi Steve è arrivato per fare il principe che salva la situazione?” chiede confuso Peter.  
  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro di averlo incontrato mentre dormiva in un cespuglio la mattina dell'inaugurazione della libreria a nome di suo padre” confonde ancora di più le acque Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“No, no. È stata Natasha a presentarci, ti ricordi? Perché dicevi che stavi in un angolo col broncio e che lei non era uscita per farti da baby-sitter” continua Tony.  
  
“Mi state confondendo.” Peter appoggia due dita sulle tempie e sospira. Sente che gli sta per venire un mal di testa assurdo. Odia quando fanno così.  
  
“Era questo lo scopo. Allora. Parliamo della tua vita sentimentale i ti prendiamo in giro perché hai il complesso di essere rimpiazzato e surclassato da Miles?” Tony si alza in piedi per preparare altro caffè, seguito dallo sguardo inorridito di Peter.  
  
“Prese in giro?” tenta di salvarsi.  
  
“Situazione sentimentale? Cosa mi sono perso?” chiede Steve, raddrizzando la schiena.  
  
E Peter sa di essere stato fregato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ci sono cose che ti cambiano, è questo che pensava Steve, mentre Tony dava pugni al sacco da boxe. Le tragedie ti cambiano. E, forse, la cosa che ti cambia di più è l'essere completamente inerte, senza armi, nelle mani di un gioco troppo più grande di te. Succedono cose. Incontri persone. Le persone se ne vanno. Le persone fanno andare via le persone. Le persone scelgono di andarsene. E i tuoi occhi prima erano brillanti e adesso non lo sono più. Tony aveva dato un altro pugni e Steve lo aveva sentito sugli addominali, come se stesse colpendo lui. Un colpo. Un altro colpo. Si stava sfogando._  
  
_Aveva provato a farlo parlare della sua preziosissima ingegneria, dei numeri, delle stelle, dell'energia e le leggi, ma Tony aveva sorriso, detto qualche parola e poi aveva iniziato a bere. Tony aveva provato a farlo parlare dei bei paesaggi, dei colori, dell'architettura, e Steve aveva detto qualcosa e poi era rimasto a fissare davanti a sé. Succedono cose nella vita che ti cambiano. E Tony continuava a dare pugni ad un sacco da boxe. “Vuoi un…” ricorda di aver detto. “Un avversario degno?”_  
  
_“Tu sei un soldato.” Si era asciugato il sudore sopra il naso e sbattuto le palpebre, prima di annuire._  
  
_Steve aveva passato il tempo a guardare i suoi occhi, più che le sue mosse. Spezzati. Arrabbiati. Tristi. Vuoti. Anche mentre parlavano delle sue amate macchine, invenzioni, robot, di quella cosa che lui chiamava AI e poi JARVIS. Un pugno. Non cambiavano tanto espressione. Un altro pugno. Bloccato. Alcuni eventi sono più traumatico di altri. Risvegliarti a ventun'anni e non avere più una famiglia, ti segna. Perché non c'è la malattia, non ti dici che c'era tempo per dirgli addio, magari soffri anche per meno tempo, perché non soffri prima ma sei pieno di rimpianti, di rimorsi. L'ultima cosa che Tony ha detto a suo padre è di andarci a far fottere. L'ultima cosa che Steve ha detto a sua mamma è stata che voleva mangiare il suo purè di patate per cena. Niente di speciale. Sono cose che entrambi dicevano ai loro genitori così tanto spesso da non aver dato loro peso nel momento in cui le hanno dette. Vai a farti fottere. Sai il purè di patate che fai tu, non lo fa nessuno. Niente messaggi importanti. Niente ti voglio bene. L'ultima cosa che Tony ha detto a sua madre è essere adulti fa schifo. Non c'è nessuna macchina del tempo per cambiare tutte queste parole, per godersi l'ultimo sorriso di Sarah Rogers, l'ultima volta che Maria Stark ha suonato il pianoforte, o l'ultima volta che Howard è sembrato orgoglioso della sua famiglia. Solo rimpianti. E una condanna._  
  
_Steve ha voluto condannare le persone dall'altra parte del mondo, per avergli tolto la mamma. Tony ha condannato se stesso. Chi dei due ha fatto la mossa peggiore? Un altro pugno._  
  
_La cosa triste è questa: Tony ha gli occhi vuoti e quando parla di tutto quello che ama, i suoi occhi non brillano. Non c'è ritorno indietro, non c'è niente che si possa fare per salvarlo, se non aspettare che il tempo cicatrizzi le ferite e non capisce perché in questa situazione il tempo gli sembra rendere le cose peggiori. La cosa triste però è che Tony cerca di vedere gli occhi di Steve brillare, come brillavano i suoi. Ha provato a fargli parlare di paesaggi, di arte, lo ha portato ad una mostra e Steve si era ritrovato a dover difendere l'arte e gli artisti di strada. Ma Tony continuava a cercare e cercare e Steve non sapeva perché. Ovviamente non sapeva._  
  
_Gli occhi di Steve erano vuoti come erano vuoti quelli di Tony._  
  
_Tony non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che Maria ha suonato il pianoforte per lui. Steve non ricorda l'ultimo sorriso di Sarah. Ed erano entrambi dannati. Si muovevano in punta di piedi, cercando vie di mezzo per non dover soffrire agli estremi, senza fare rumore, con strane abitudini, con ancora più strani e alti muri per proteggersi da quel dolore che sapevano poteva arrivare senza preavviso._  
  
_(Finché Tony non ha detto che sarebbe potuto essere la sua casa.)_  
  
  
 


End file.
